Mildly Illogical
by Skathi
Summary: There's a new crewmember on the Enterprise with big plans in mind. Chapter 24 is up; Surprise. The epilogue is also up. Please note the rating is now T.
1. Meet the Enterprise

_DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the _Enterprise, _or anything from the Star Trek universe for that matter. They belong to Paramount. I do, however, own a number of characters that will appear in this story. In this chapter I own: K'Tel Jones and Admiral Rowan. Please do not ues them without my permission.

* * *

K'Tel Jones stared blandly at her console. Had someone told her, when she was younger, that she would be spending her thirty-fourth birthday examining a sample of titanium alloy, she would have been reluctant to believe it.

It wasn't particularly that Jones minded taking and examining samples, but titanium alloy? This particular sample was exactly the same as what was used on many ships. Nothing to be aware of, nothing different, nothing strange. All jobs had somewhat undesirable aspects and the Daystrom Institute's Robotics Counsel members had to endure them like anyone else. Jones should have expected that with her luck those undesirable aspects would show themselves most prominently on her birthday. 23533.01. The exact stardate of her birth. The hour was steadily approaching, but Jones did not count down as she had done when she was a small girl. She didn't expect to find herself any different the moment she turned thirty-four. It was just another age.

If anyone at the Daystrom Institute thought that Lieutenant Jones was unhappy because her birthday was slowly shaping up to be a minor disappointment, they would have second guessed themselves watching Jones at her console. Deep down, she was bored and wished to retire, but not even a shadow of that feeling appeared on her face. That was one of the advantages to being part Vulcan; nobody asked how one felt.

Unlike many similar to Jones in blood-line, Jones occasionally did admit to having emotions, something that often half-Vulcans denied. When K'Tel was very young, she used to wonder why her mother never responded when her father said he loved her. It wasn't as though Mrs. Jones did not love her husband, in her own way, but expressing such feelings was not logical. When K'Tel was older, she began to wonder why her mother didn't simply marry a Vulcan. It seemed that the relationship between K'Tel's half-Vulcan mother and human father went against the Vulcan definition of logical.

Jones breathed out slowly, in what could almost be classified as a sigh, as she finished examining her sample of not interesting, not dangerous, not different titanium alloy. Only 12 more samples to go through, she thought semi-sarcastically.

She keyed in the request to move to the next sample into her console when a voice came from the comlink.

"Rowan to Jones," said the voice.

Jones reached to the upper corner of her console and tapped the comlink symbol. "Go ahead Admiral," she said, keeping her eyes on her dull work.

"Lieutenant, I'd like to see you in the lounge immediately. There is a matter I'd like to discuss with you," the Admiral had no time for pleasantries.

"I'm on my way sir, Jones out," she replied as the communication ended.

Here was a ready made excuse for getting away from the examinations she was doing, and somewhere deep inside, she was glad for it. On the other hand, a tiny bubble of anxiety inflated in her chest. The Admiral rarely contacted her. The first of those occasions was simply to welcome her to the Daystrom Institute and tell her that her cybernetic knowledge would be much appreciated. That was almost five years ago. One of the other occasions occurred after she had accessed a classified log on Dr. Noonien Soong. Jones had admitted to enlisting the help of a more senior officer to gain access to the information, but Jones would not reveal the identity of said officer. She'd assured him it would not happen again. One way or the other, that visit to the Admiral's presence had been far less pleasant.

Jones was not prone to insubordination, for she was not one to freely speak her mind. It was logical to assume that she had done nothing to incur the Admiral's wrath once again, but she could not be certain of that.

"Well look who it is," came the voice of a man from behind her.

Commander Bruce Maddox was not one of Jones' favourite people. He often said she was a hermit, simply because she preferred seclusion to socializing. Jones found him pompous, though he was very intelligent and quite wise. She'd heard about his exploits to deem an android as an insentient being, though that had been before her time at the Institute. Jones couldn't help but feel that had she been around, she would have argued whole-heartedly against Maddox. An android was not just a calculator. An android was something special, that Jones believed deserved the same rights as any human.

"Good afternoon Commander Maddox," she replied politely, but continued walking.

Bruce caught up with her and walked alongside, "Haven't seen you out and about for awhile Lieutenant."

"I've been quite busy," she told him.

"So what brings you out into the light of day now?" he asked, sounding somewhat smug.

"Admiral Rowan has requested a word with me."

"What have you done now, Jones? Accessed more classified information?"

"If Admiral Rowan thought it was important for you to know why he summoned me, he would've told you," she said curtly.

He saw that she was determined to keep the subject closed, "Isn't it your birthday today Jones?"

"Please Commander, I don't really want to be reminded that I'm entering my mid-thirties."

This provoked a laugh from the man, "I can remember my thirty-fourth birthday. Everyone thought it'd be fun to throw me a party."

Jones couldn't help but feel that Maddox was bragging; the fact that she had few friends at the Institute didn't bother her as much as Maddox probably thought. "Wasn't that kind of them?"

"Well, I'm afraid I have work to do, good luck with the Admiral, Lieutenant," he said and turned off into a separate corridor.

She was unsure as to why Maddox often subtly mocked her. Perhaps it was because he was unused to people not acting warmly towards him.

She touched the pad on the wall as she approached the door to the observation lounge, where Admiral Rowan often called meetings during his frequent visits. "Enter," came his voice as soon as he'd heard the chime.

The doors slid open silently, admitting Jones into the Admiral's presence for the third time in five years. She found the Admiral, facing the window behind the long table. The lounge was large but hardly decorated at all. It was very clean, almost sterile. The Robotics Counsel took no interest in plants or bringing the outdoors in. There was a large viewscreen at the front of the room, but little more.

"You asked to see me Admiral?" Jones asked, standing at attention.

He turned to look at her, as though sizing up a piece of meat. "You remember when you came to us Lieutenant?"

Jones thought this was an odd question to ask. How could she forget her coming here? It had been an important decision that she only regretted on occasion, like when she was examining alloy samples. "Of course sir."

"Why did you decide to come to us?" he asked.

Again, an odd question. Jones knew very well that the Admiral knew exactly why she'd accepted his offer to place her at the Institute. "I was always interested in cybernetics, but I didn't get to work in that sort of area very often on the _Tracker_."

"Had there been cybernetic work and study on the_ Tracker_, would have stayed?"

This question, Jones actually had to think about. Captain Leonard Pringle had been kind to her, as had the entire crew. If she had stayed, she would have had her own quarters by now. Had the _Tracker_ been a Galaxy-class ship, there would have been and whole lab for cybernetics, which she would have reign over by now. Her own work space was very appealing. She would have gotten to remain among the stars. "In all honesty sir, I think I would have declined your offer," she admitted, wondering why she was being quizzed.

"So if there were a Star ship that needed a cybernetics engineer and the position was offered to you, Lieutenant, am I correct in assuming that you would take it?" he asked, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Yes, I would sir," she presumed his question to be hypothetical.

"Well, Happy Birthday Jones, here," he handed her a PADD.

She did not ask what it was, the moment she read the heading, it became clear that it was a request directly from Starfleet Headquarters. She read through the entire thing. It was a request for an engineer knowledgeable in cybernetics to board the Star ship _U.S.S. Enterprise_ for their continued mission into the farther reaches of the quadrant.

Jones looked up at Admiral Rowan, "Sir, have you suggested me for the post?"

Rowan chuckled, "Of course Jones, why do you think I called you here? I assume you want the position?"

She nodded mutely. The _Enterprise_ was practically a legend. She never dreamed of something like this. Perhaps her birthday was not a disappointment at all.

* * *

"So this is the _Enterprise_?" K'Tel Jones asked, examining the miniature hologram, taken directly from Star Base 127 orbiting above. It was an impressive ship, more so than the _U.S.S. Tracker_, the only other ship she'd ever been on. If anyone had asked her whether she was nervous about serving under Captain Jean-Luc Picard, it would have been difficult to lie. Captain Picard was almost legendary. It was an honour to be assigned to the _Enterprise_. It was more of an honour to be their first official cybernetics engineer. Then again, they'd never had a need of someone so versed in cybernetics. Assisting Commander Geordi La Forge was nothing to take lightly either.

There had been an increase in the amount of holograms on this version of the fabled ship. The likelihood of a problem increased exponentially as the number of holograms increased. In all honesty, Jones didn't think her services were really needed. Commander La Forge could most likely handle all repairs on his own, along with his team of engineers. From what Jones understood, he was considered a genius in engineering since he was a boy.

Nevertheless, she wasn't about to turn down the offer, nervous as she was. If only she could have served under Captain Riker of the _U.S.S. Titan_. Jones knew that Riker had been Picard's first officer for many years. No doubt he could advise a new cybernetics engineer about the quirks of Captain Picard. Jones wondered how long it would take to learn.

"That's her," Commander Madden replied, sounding like a proud father. Commander Madden hadn't been on the _Enterprise_ long, but it seemed as though he had already been taken in by the magnificence that the ship was said to encompass. Jones knew she would eventually become intoxicated by the _Enterprise_ too.

"Few more repairs and tune-ups and we'll be on our way," Madden told her, watching as the hologram rotated slowly.

"Where are we going Commander?" Jones asked, not taking her eyes off the Enterprise.

Madden shrugged, folding his arms, "We'd like to try and get as close to the Delta Quardrant as we can, but who knows which way the stars will call Captain Picard."

Jones forced back a small smile. That would only provoke her human side more than it had been just by looking at the star ship. "That was very poetic, sir."

"Get used to it, Picard is the master of poetic quotes," Madden said with a chuckle.

This did tweak a small smile at the corners of Jones' lips. She supposed she might like hearing poetry every so often. She wondered if they sang too.

"Where is the crew staying currently?" she asked. Jones knew she would meet the crew while she was aboard the ship, but it was a strange thought, boarding a ship when it was only Madden that she knew.

"Most of them are on board the ship, but there are a few in the VIP quarters in the B wing," replied the first officer, examining his nails.

Commander Madden seemed somewhat vain to Jones. She supposed it was hard not to be, when one knew they were good-looking. And Commander Madden was, with his bright blue eyes and his perfectly trimmed brown hair. Despite his handsome appearance, Jones wasn't allured by him. It wasn't usual for Jones to experience attraction, even if she wanted to. Her human part occasionally damned her Vulcan part.

It was only natural for Vulcans to ignore emotions, in fact it was shameful to show feelings of any kind. Jones' mother had embraced her own human side as much as she could, even by marrying a human, but her life had always been based highly on logic. She had taught her daughter that, in spite of K'Tel's best efforts to force herself to be human. At this point, in her mid-thirties, it seemed impossible.

"Permission to be dismissed Commander?" Jones asked.

"Permission granted Lieutenant. Hoping to run into some of the crew Jones?"

"If you mean, am I heading to B wing, then yes. It can do no harm to acquaint myself with the people I will be living with, can it?"

"I don't suppose it can," Madden said. "If you happen to meet Captain Picard, would you tell him that we should be ready to board in fourteen hours?"

Jones nodded, "I will tell him sir."

"Thank you Lieutenant, I don't doubt that we'll meet again before boarding," Madden gave her a friendly smile.

"Yes sir," Jones turned and strode towards the turbo lift, leaving Madden to admire the ship he was beginning to love.


	2. Ditching the Apostrophe

_DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the _Enterprise, _or anything from the Star Trek universe for that matter. They belong to Paramount. I do, however, own a number of characters that will appear in this story. In this chapter I own: K'Tel Jones. Please do not ues them without my permission.

* * *

Jones had arrived on the Starfleet Headquarters only four hours earlier, but it seemed exceedingly similar to the Academy. Both operated the same. That was the only thing Jones could focus on anytime she went somewhere new; how well something worked. Cybernetics was her specialty, but all engineering fascinated her. Her palms itched to take things apart and rebuild them better than before. She knew, given a few hours, maybe a day, she could strip down the lift, rewire the circuits, boost the power and have it working faster than ever. Many would argue that simply saying your destination out loud and standing for a few moments couldn't get any easier, but that was not the way Jones' mind worked. Everything had the potential to be better, faster, and more efficient.

"B wing," she told the lift. She, unlike many others, could feel the slight jerk of the lift starting up. Jones grimaced slightly, that wasn't right. But that wasn't what she was here for. She would be removed from the _Enterprise_ before she even set foot on it if she began tinkering with the workings of Starfleet Headquarters. Being condemned to Earth, unable to do what she was good at was not a pleasing thought.

Jones could feel the lift come to a halt before the doors flew open. She shoved the thought of repairing that horrible whooshing noise of opening doors to the back of her mind as she set foot on a deck very similar to the one she had just left. There were people coming and going, paying no heed to the part Vulcan that had just emerged from the lift Jones supposed that everyone in Starfleet was used to new people coming and going.

Jones had to smile a bit as she joined the flow of uniformed Starfleet crew. Jones wasn't sure whether she would ever get used to wearing identical uniforms, save for the red, yellow or blue collars, as everyone else. When she was just a girl, she was used to being an individual. Her yellow collar didn't make her feel exactly different from anyone. She often wondered if it felt the same to be assimilated by the Borg.

Jones glanced to the floor, anxious thoughts swirling through her mind. Her nerves jangled slightly at the thought that she would be aboard in only fourteen hours.

Her thoughts were distracted by a dark skinned man in his late forties walking in the opposite direction as her. His eyes, or rather the visual implants he wore, were vibrantly blue, signifying him as the one and only Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge.

"Commander La Forge," Jones beckoned, quickly changing direction to walk beside him.

"Yes?" his voice was light and almost playful sounding, not what Jones had expected.

"K'Tel Jones, sir. I shall be assisting you on the _U.S.S. Enterprise_," she told him. At Starfleet Academy, she had been taught to treat her senior officers with the utmost respect.

La Forge smiled broadly, "Ah, you're the cybernetics pro right?"

"Yes I am sir," she replied, not allowing her surprise at his loose manner to show.

"Please, don't call me 'sir' off duty. If our luck holds as it has for this long, then we're going to be together a long time. The whole sir deal makes things awkward when we're off duty," he explained, still not meeting her eyes.

"What should I call you s – " she stopped herself. Old habits die hard.

"There's nothing wrong with my first name is there?" he asked. Plainly, Commander La Forge had nothing against making jokes.

Jones said nothing. Was the entire Enterprise crew this casual?

"I hope you won't mind my calling you K'Tel?" he asked. Geordi was a fair man and wanted to treat even those that served under him as equals.

"Actually Geordi, I'd rather you didn't," was her reply.

This made Geordi come to a halt. He turned and looked her over, noting the shape of her ears. Her lightly coloured hair that fell around her face to her shoulders, rather than the harsh, short cut preferred by her ancestors betrayed the fact that she was not a full Vulcan. Her features were softer than and not as dark as almost all Vulcans. In fact, unless his eyes deceived him, Jones was more human than Vulcan. Why would she be so uptight about being called by her title?

Jones returned Geordi's gaze as he examined her. She allowed herself a slight smile, it seemed she would be doing a lot more of that. "I would prefer you call me Tel. The K apostrophe is nonsense if I may be frank."

Geordi grinned. Maybe she was more human than he thought. She reminded him of someone.

"Well then, it is a pleasure to finally meet you Tel, we've heard a lot about you. It sounds like you'll be a great asset to the crew," he told her. It was standard to tell a new officer how valuable they would be, but in this case it was all true.

"Thank you Geordi," she said, Geordi noticed her smile broaden before she quickly wiped it away.

"So how are things looking from up from Madden's point of view?" Geordi asked, as he turned and headed back in the direction he was going. He obviously meant for Tel to follow him.

She did, trotting to keep up. "Everything looks good, in fact the Commander says we're leaving in fourteen hours," Geordi was glad to see that Tel was already loosening up around him. He liked his engineers to be comfortable with him.

"Great, I'm looking forward to getting my feet back off the ground," he said, clapping his hands together happily.

"It is an honour to be stationed with Captain Picard on the _Enterprise_," Tel voiced her opinion.

Geordi laughed. "I tell myself that everyday. He's a good man, the Captain. I wouldn't wanna be on any other ship." He halted and allowed a door in the wall to swoosh open before him. "Come on in," he told Tel. These were his temporary quarters.

Tel hesitated for a moment. She wasn't sure how proper it was to go into a man's quarters, temporary or not, on her first official day as a cybernetics engineer with the _Enterprise_. She didn't want to get a bad reputation so soon. Come to think of it, she didn't want to get a bad reputation at all. Nor did she want Commander La Forge to be thought badly of.

However, it would be rude to refuse a direct invitation. The people that were trickling by didn't seem all that interested in her current position anyways. Faltering any longer would seem ruder still, so with no more ado she stepped over the threshold in Geordi's quarters.

His room was clean and comfortable, Tel was sure that it looked exactly like all the other rooms at the Headquarters. In fact, it looked very similar to the rooms at the Starfleet Academy as well.

"Can I get you anything?" Geordi asked. His quarters contained a small round table with two chairs and a replicator situated in the wall. This was not meant to be a long term residence.

Tel would have chuckled at his question. She knew he was being polite, but using a replicator required no effort at all. "Water would be fine thank you."

"Spring water. Cold." Geordi said to the replicator. Instantly, a glass of water appeared in the alcove. Geordi passed it to Tel, but Tel didn't drink from it.

Geordi, not taking anything for himself, sat down across from her. "So, you're obviously looking forward to working with us, but I'm curious. What got you interested in cybernetics? It's not a common field and most Vulcans I know go into medicine or security."

Tel was silent for a moment, thoughtful. "Well, I'm only part Vulcan for one thing. I guess it was my father, he's human and he was always tinkering with machines and computers. And he had such an amazing understanding of people. I suppose I just wanted to be like him." There was something reminiscent about her expression, "He taught me everything I knew before Starfleet Academy."

"Sounds like you were close to him," Geordi commented.

"Yes, we were, and yet I was almost forced to live my mother's half-Vulcan lifestyle," Tel smirked. "She kept her feelings to herself."

"Well, I think you'll find that most of the crew is governed by logic, so hopefully you'll feel right at home."

Tel appreciated the sentiment. She worked so well with computers and machines that had no feelings that it would be a strange thing to be placed into a purely emotional crew. She sipped her water, unsure of whether or not she should say anything.

The silence was broken by a cool female voice that no doubt sounded throughout the station. "Attention. Star ship _U.S.S. Enterprise_ personnel, please make your way to transporter room 4 in nine hours. Departure will be in thirteen hours and forty-three minutes."

Geordi chuckled, "Good to know they're so specific."

* * *

Picard opened his eyes to discover that he was still in the confining quarters of the Starfleet Headquarters. It had been a woman's voice that woke him. In actuality, it had been the voice of a computer, alerting him to the fact that his ship would leave in just over thirteen hours. That seemed an eternity. He no longer belonged on Earth. He had always known deep down that he would live the rest of his life among the stars. 

The man swung his legs over the side of the clean white cot, reminding him of how young he wasn't. It was literally a painful reminder.

Picard silently wished that Starfleet would finish 'fixing' his ship more quickly. He'd be damned if there was anything truly wrong with the _Enterprise_, and yet Starfleet wouldn't let them leave without going over every bolt that held his ship together.

With a sigh, Jean-Luc lifted himself off the cot and left the temporary quarters that Starfleet provided. He went in search of someone, Commander Madden perhaps, that could update him on the status of the vessel.

Picard had come to ignore the fact that people often moved aside for him when he walked by. He may not have been young, but he was still in his prime and would be until the day he died. Picard knew that people saw him as authoritative and respected him for that. It got things done.

"G wing," Picard commanded as he entered the lift. He focused on the floor before him, though not particularly interested in anything at his feet.

The doors slid open emitting the captain into a large room swarming with Starfleet personnel, including Commander Madden who was admiring the miniature hologram of the _Enterprise_. Even still, sixteen years later, Picard marvelled at her. The _Enterprise_ had been good to him.

He tore his eyes away as his first officer came to greet him. "Status report Commander," he said briskly.

"They're getting her ship-shape sir. The shield generators have just been replaced. If they keep at this rate, we'll be out of here sooner than they say," Madden explained.

Picard nodded, "Good. I'll hold you to that Number One." He offered a small smile to his first officer. "Has our cybernetics engineer arrived? I look forward to meeting him."

"_She_ has arrived sir. Last I saw, she was heading down to B wing," was the slightly smug answer.

Cybernetics was not a common field for women to go into and Picard said so.

"She's part-Vulcan sir, and one of the best," Madden told his captain, still holding the same self-satisfied smile.

"Ah yes, of course," he eyed Madden, hoping he'd wipe that smile off his face. "Make sure she reports to the bridge upon boarding," Picard recalled the last addition to the crew that refused to follow standard protocol.

"Yes sir."

"She'll have no trouble with keeping everything assigned to her in order?"

"No sir. I'd almost venture to say that she could rival Commander La Forge."

"Well now, that is saying something," Picard turned his gaze back to his ship. Only thirteen and a half hours to go.

* * *

Tel didn't know how she passed the next nine hours. Looking back on it, she must have spent most of the time politely chatting with Lieutenant Commander La Forge, milling about through Headquarters and admiring the _Enterprise's_ hologram. One way or the other, nine hours passed like nothing at all. 

"Attention. Star ship _U.S.S. Enterprise_ personnel, please make your way to transporter room 4. Transportation will commence in five minutes. Departure will be in four hours and thirty-eight minutes," said the pleasant voice that echoed through the hall.

To Tel, it seemed like a useless announcement; there wasn't much of the crew down at Headquarters, most of them were aboard the ship, as were all passengers. The few people that had yet to board already seemed to be in the Transporter room.

"Lieutenant Jones!" called a voice from behind. Tel turned to find that Martin Madden was attempting to catch up with her.

"Commander," she said in greeting.

"You didn't think that I'd let you board without my finding you first, did you?" he asked smiling.

"The thought never occurred to me Commander," Tel replied seriously.

"I couldn't start you off on the _Enterprise_ thinking that the first officer was occasionally wrong."

"No sir, Commander."

"That was a joke Jones."

"Yes sir," she smiled a little bit.

"I thought spending a few hours with Lieutenant Commander La Forge might bring out your sense of humour, Jones," Madden told her, folding his arms, surveying her with mild interest.

"It did sir, though I'm a bit too anxious to have much humour at the moment," Tel replied, still sounding serious.

Madden laughed, "I can understand that. I remember my first day on the _Enterprise_, Captain Riker, he was Commander Riker at the time, thought it would be terribly funny to tell me that Captain Picard prefers to be called by his first name alone. Needless to say, I was forgiven, but I always felt that I was on tense ground with the Captain ever since." Madden grinned, "If anyone tells you that, don't listen to them."

Tel wondered if perhaps he was telling her this so that she wouldn't take him seriously. If she dwelled on it too much she would just end up embarrassing herself. It was safer just to call the Captain; sir, Captain Picard or Captain.

"Alright _Enterprise_, we're ready to beam you aboard," said the Starfleet Headquarters transporter chief.

Tel, Madden and six others, including Geordi La Forge stepped up onto the transporter.

The transporter chief tapped his combadge, "Starfleet Headquarters to _Enterprise_. Eight to beam aboard. Are you ready to receive?"

"Go ahead Chief," came the voice of the Enterprise's transporter chief.

"Energize," said Commander Madden very officially.


	3. Tribute to Data

_DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the _Enterprise, _or anything from the Star Trek universe for that matter. They belong to Paramount. I do, however, own a number of characters that will appear in this story. In this chapter I own: K'Tel Jones, Roberta Darrio, Harmona Logger, Christian Hertz, Lacey Evans. Please do not ues them without my permission.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ I've decided that it is high time that I give credit to my amzingly brillliant friend. These chapters go through her before they reach you. She is also the source of the title of this story and the names of the chapters. So a big hand to Skathi's wonderful friend!

* * *

To Tel, it was like her vision unfocused and she was suddenly somewhere else entirely. Over the course of her years at Starfleet, aboard the _U.S.S. Tracker _and at Daystrom, she'd gotten used to it. She watched as Commander Madden and the other crew members scurried off to their positions on the ship.

"Know where you're going?" asked a pleasant voice in her ear.

Tel looked up to find Geordi La Forge standing next to her. "Not exactly," she admitted. She knew that she was to report first to engineering then to the bridge upon departure, but she did not know where to find any lifts.

Geordi smiled, "Stick with me, Tel."

"You are my supervisor, Geordi" she reminded him.

"Only half way, you're technically the head of cybernetics here."

His smile became a grin as he led her out into the corridor. Jones couldn't help but watch the numerous members of the crew darting in every direction, knowing exactly where they were going. She had no doubt that she would only need a short amount of time to learn the decks of the ship. Her time would be spent examining different aspects of the ships inner workings, how could it possibly take a long time to learn?

"Geordi!" called a female voice as he and Tel headed for the turbo lift.

Both stopped and turned to see who was beckoning. Geordi smiled and waved at the woman, who was a little older than himself.

"Tel, this is my assistant, Lieutenant Roberta Darrio. Berta, this is Lieutenant K'Tel Jones, she's our newest addition and an expert in cybernetics," Geordi explained to the woman.

Darrio looked impressed, "Not a common field for women."

Tel smiled a bit, it was a common reaction, "Everyone says so."

"You'll be working with Roberta a lot of the time Tel while I'm on the bridge. If I'm not around, Roberta is chief supervisor," Geordi explained.

Tel offered Darrio what she hoped was a friendly smile; it was sometimes hard to know.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you K'Tel," Darrio said happily. She turned to Geordi, "Captain Picard would like you on the bridge, Geordi."

"Then I'll trust you with showing Tel the engineering deck and to her quarters," Tel couldn't help but notice that being aboard the Enterprise was causing Geordi to become increasingly more serious than he had been only hours before.

The three of them entered the turbo lift together, Darrio commanded engineering and Geordi commanded bridge. Tel ignored her usual impulses to scrutinize turbo lifts. The three engineers were silent for a time, when the doors opened to emit Tel and Darrio into engineering on Deck 16.

Geordi nodded with a faint smile, "I will see you soon Berta, Tel." The doors closed on him and whisked him away to the bridge.

Darrio glanced at Tel with a smile, "Welcome to the _Enterprise_."

* * *

Geordi arrived on the bridge to find that the bridge crew had already assembled. Ensign Harmona Logger was at the conn. position, and Commander Worf stood at the tactical station behind and to the right of the Captain. Home sweet home. Despite the fact the changes had been made almost a year ago, it still pained Geordi slightly to see Commander Madden, instead of Commander, now Captain, Riker. He felt a little empty knowing that Deanna Troi would no longer be there to interpret anyone's feelings. The new counsellor, Lacy Evans, wasn't an empath as Deanna had been, but she did have a remarkable understanding of human emotions. What hurt Geordi the most, and probably always would, was to see a young man called Christian Hertz sitting at ops., in place of Data. 

Perhaps Data hadn't been human, but he had been Geordi's best friend and had gained a knowledge of humans that no other android could ever hope to achieve. Data was one of a kind. And he was gone.

Geordi shook his head slightly. There would be time to dwell on the past later; right now he had his duty to fulfill. "You wanted to see me Captain?"

Picard turned in his chair and smiled at Geordi, "Yes, Mr. La Forge. Come into my ready room, I have a few questions to ask you."

Geordi followed the Captain into the room that was not unlike a museum. There was a comfortable couch situated in front of a tall window looking out into space, a desk and two chairs. It was decorated to the Captain's particular taste, with a few finds from archaeological digs. Geordi had always particularly enjoyed the tall tank that held assorted aquatic life.

"Please, Geordi, have a seat," Picard said, taking his own place behind his desk.

Geordi did as he was told, but he did not relax. He had known Picard for a good many years, but the Captain still had the ability to command respect even from his nearest and dearest.

"I must ask you," Picard began, "about our cybernetics engineer, Lieutenant K'Tel Jones. I understand you have been in contact with her?"

"Yes sir."

"Part-Vulcan, is she not?" Picard asked curiously.

"About a quarter-Vulcan, I'd guess," Geordi paused. "Her way of behaving is a little strange."

"Explain."

"Hard to say sir, I've met full-Vulcans and half-Vulcans, but I can honestly say that K'Tel is the only one I've met that was more human than Vulcan. She seems to struggle with whether or not she should show emotion. Assessing situations for an appropriate emotional response seems to be a bit of an effort for her," Geordi tried his best to piece together what he knew of Tel so far.

"I see. She sounds a bit like someone we used to know," Picard said with a faint smile.

Geordi, however, did not smile. "Yes, she is sir."

"Would there be any benefit to Lieutenant Jones with a visit from Miss Evans?" Picard asked, standing.

"I don't think so, sir. I think that would just embarrass her."

"Well then, Mr. La Forge, it falls to you to aide Lieutenant Jones in getting used to new surroundings and a new way of life."

This did cause Geordi to smile, "You can count on that sir."

"I knew I could, Geordi. Make sure she reports to the bridge when we are underway, I want to get a feel for this new cybernetics engineer myself," Picard said, turning to face his window.

Geordi rose, taking this as a dismissal.

"Geordi?" Picard didn't turn to face him. "Do you think Admiral Rowan knew what he was doing, sending Lieutenant Jones to us?"

Geordi chuckled a little bit, "If she can repair the holodeck as fast as they say she could on her own, then I say definitely."

Picard smiled to himself, "Good. You are dismissed Commander."

* * *

"Who is that Lieutenant?" Tel asked as Darrio led her past a holographic image of a man. Tel knew just by looking at the image that the man was an android. He had pale silver-yellow skin, dark hair and yellow eyes. He had enough pips on his collar to be a Lieutenant Commander. Tel had heard of a ship with an android, but she didn't know it was the _Enterprise_. 

Darrio turned, her smile faltering, "That's an image of Lieutenant Commander Data. Geordi put that there a while back, they were best friends."

"What happened to him?" Tel asked, examining the image more closely. Judging by the amount of expression on the android's face, Tel could guess that Mr. Data had some sort of program that could simulate emotions.

"I never really bothered to ask about the details, so you'd probably be better to ask Geordi about the whole thing. It's a long, confusing, but sad story. You'd never guess an android could be so brave or loyal," Darrio explained, continuing past the picture.

The thought of an android that had once been aboard the _Enterprise_ intrigued Tel. What could possibly have happened to make Darrio speak so admirably about him?

It had always been a dream of Tel's to construct an android, but she'd never had access to the material and she knew very little about positronic functions. In fact if she hadn't read about Dr. Soong, she wouldn't have thought it possible. Data was obviously no longer around. Perhaps she could reconstruct him? The thought was only a very brief one. With another glance at the image, Tel shook her head. Dr. Soong was the only one to have successfully constructed a positronic brain, it would be almost impossible to replicate Data without something to build off of.

Not only that, but she would never be able to give back Data's memories or the knowledge he'd attained. Even if Tel did manage to recreate the body of Data, he would never be the same Data. Tel knew that would probably be worse for Geordi than having lost his best friend all together.

Tel jogged to catch up to Darrio, who was headed for a turbo lift. They had explored engineering as much as they could without actually going into the inner belly of the ship. Tel knew she would be lost almost immediately the next time she set foot on this deck. Luckily, she'd been introduced to enough of the engineers that the problem could be quickly resolved. Now she was about to be shown where she would live for as long as she served the _Enterprise_.

"Deck 2," Darrio said into the turbo lift. Tel fidgeted slightly as the lift flew to their desired deck. She had never seen the living quarters on the _Enterprise_, and she couldn't help but wonder what her new home would be like.

They stepped off the turbo lift together and Tel followed Darrio down the passage. "Ah, here we are," Darrio said after a time.

She stopped in front of a door that looked just like all the others, this particular one was labelled '3045'. Tel had no trouble committing the four digits to memory.

The doors swished open before them and Tel was met with a clean and comfortable apartment.

"I'll leave you to get settled in. Either Geordi or I will call on you when the ship leaves," Darrio said with a smile and a wave.

"Alright," Tel responded as the door swished shut behind Darrio.

The apartment was spacious, but not meant for more than one, or perhaps two persons to live in. There was a sitting room with a sofa big enough for two or three people with a squat, curved table before it. The room also doubled as a dining room. The table was big enough to seat four, should Tel ever have guests, and the replicator situated in a nook in the wall would not allow for large meals.

Partitioned off of the sitting/dining room was a queen-sized bed beneath a heavily sealed and screened window. The bedside table matched the coffee table in the sitting room. It had a very plain lamp set upon it. There was a tall mirror hung against the wall, next to the door that led into the washroom. A console was situated just outside the archway into her bedroom. There was a closet in the wall where Tel's small selection of off-duty clothing had already been placed. In fact all her belongings had already been brought into her suite.

Tel sighed, vaguely wishing that she had something that she could decorate with.

Tel withdrew her large black equipment bag from her bedroom and placed herself at her dining table. The bag was full of computer chips, simple holographic generators, palmlights that had been taken apart and reassembled, her tricorder, and most notably the beginning of a mechanical hand.

The hand was very nearly completed, save for any protective sheeting, or skin. Tel had built it almost a year ago; it was as close as she could get to building a full android. Her knowledge on positronic brains that were essential to make a functional android was limited; she certainly couldn't construct one with what she did know. The hand, though fully built, would not function without being attached to a positronic brain. The hand was more of a reminder of what she strived for than something actually to be worked on.

Nevertheless, she removed it from her equipment bag and began tinkering with the joints of the fingers. If she sent electro-magnetic pulses through the wrist, she could get the fingers to move and grip a little bit. She did this often and always concluded that the joints were too sticky.

It was a bit of an obsession really. Tel had a tendency to obsess over small things, though she rarely showed any enthusiasm in anything.

The day had been a long one and after only a few moments of fiddling and tightening, Tel felt herself dropping off into a snooze. She knew she shouldn't but there was no helping it. Madden or Darrio or Geordi would come find her when the ship left. She fell asleep right at her table.

* * *

A small chime sounded somewhere in the back of her mind. What did it mean? Tel frowned. There it was again. Where was it coming from? 

Slowly, Tel became conscious and aware that the chime she was hearing meant that someone was outside her door. She jerked awake, "Yes? Come in."

Geordi walked through the door, wearing a smile that betrayed what he had come to tell her. "We're about to leave. Commander Madden asked me to escort you to the bridge."

Tel placed her machine-hand back in her bag along with the rest of her tools and stood, feeling stiff from sleeping in a chair. "Thank you Commander."

She fidgeted as they entered the lift, straightening her shirt, and her combadge, fixing and flattening her hair. She had been looking forward to meeting Captain Picard since she'd been given this assignment, but now the thought seemed terrifying. From what she had heard, Picard was not an easy-going man. He was strict and disciplined, just as a captain should be, but this was not any captain she as about to meet. The lift doors hissed open and Tel exhaled slowly and calmly before following Commander La Forge onto the bridge of the legendary _Enterprise_.

"Captain Picard," Geordi greeted the man in charge of the _Enterprise_ as he stood before the captain's chair, with Tel next to him. "May I introduce Lieutenant K'Tel Jones, cybernetics expert, Starfleet Academy graduate, former member of the Daystrom Institute's Robotics Counsel."

Tel did not smile, standing at attention. She would not allow anything to slip standing before the captain of the _Enterprise_. Her professors at Starfleet Academy had praised her ability to keep a cool and collected head in the presence of senior officers. It was one place where Tel had no trouble deciding on whether she should show emotion or not.

To Tel's surprise, Captain Picard smiled and rose from his chair, "Well it is a pleasure to have you aboard Lieutenant. I trust your expertise will be invaluable to our ship."

"I hope it will be, sir," Tel replied.

"Should you ever need assistance, do not hesitate to ask a senior officer. We can tolerate ignorance, what we cannot tolerate is foolishness," Captain Picard told her seriously.

"I understand, sir," Tel said with a nod.

"Good," he extended his hand towards her, "Welcome aboard Lieutenant Jones."

"Thank you sir," she said as she shook hands with one of the most prestigious captains Starfleet had ever seen.

"Geordi," the captain turned his attention to the chief engineer, "Keep your eyes on the warp core, I'm not sure I trust these new fangled engines Starfleet gave us this time."

Unless Tel was very much mistaken, this was meant to be a joke.

Geordi smiled, "Will do sir." He nodded and turned to leave the bridge. Tel followed.

As his trusted chief engineer and new cybernetics expert left his presence, Picard sat back down and smiled to himself. This would be an interesting journey, as always. "One quarter impulse power, Ensign Logger, take us out. Engage," he directed the helmswoman.

Slowly the ship pulled away from the Star Base and out into open space.

"Heading, zero-five-nine mark four seven, full impulse," Earth slowly began to fall away from the view screen. Picard didn't know how long it would be until they saw it again, but a small part of him hoped that it wouldn't be for a very long time. The _Enterprise_ was more his home than Earth would be again. Since his brother and nephew had perished, it seemed almost pointless to go back at all. He had long since put his grieving aside, but he still mourned on occasion for the loss of the Picard blood-line. He had come to think of his crew as his children, though it wasn't quite the same. Nothing was ever quite the same when one lost a family member, part of the crew, or a friend. The absences of Tasha Yar and Data were still strange for Picard.


	4. An Unlikely Proposal

_DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the _Enterprise, _or anything from the Star Trek universe for that matter. They belong to Paramount. I do, however, own a number of characters that will appear in this story. In this chapter I own: K'Tel Jones, Roberta Darrio, Laurel Pierce. Please do not ues them without my permission.

* * *

Tel sat alone in 10 forward, a subtly sweet and citrus-tasting El'Aurian beverage in hand. It was late and so she was allowed to retire, as were a number of her co-workers. The shifts aboard the _Enterprise_ were cleverly set-up so that the largest amount of crew members were at work during the day hours, but the correct amount of work was done during the night hours as well. The ship, Tel had found, functioned nearly perfectly. Tel swirled her drink, again feeling distinctly sleepy. 

About to put her head down on the very table at which she sat, Lieutenant Roberta Darrio approached, smiling smugly.

"Tired Tel?" she asked in a tone that was vaguely mocking.

Tel shrugged and sipped her drink, "It's been a long day."

"I bet you're about ready to go to bed, and you're welcome to, but there is one more, uh- 'person' I'd like you to meet. I think you'll be very interested," Darrio baited her.

A frown creased Tel's brow briefly, "It can't wait until morning?"

"It could, but trust me, you'll like this."

Tel downed the contents of her drink; the after-taste was somewhat sour, "If you insist." She hid her curiosity and confusion.

Darrio led Tel out of 10 forward, into the turbo lift and down two decks towards sick bay, where Tel had yet to be. Upon entering the bay, Tel wondered why Darrio would bring her here. Tel had submitted to all medical exams before boarding the _Enterprise_. She had shown no symptoms of anything that needed to be rechecked, as a matter of fact, she was in very good health.

A middle-aged woman sat at a console, reading through medical reports, as Roberta and Tel approached, she turned in her chair and smiled kindly up at them. "So you're K'Tel? Dr. Laurel Pierce at your service," the woman introduced herself.

"A pleasure to meet you doctor, though I prefer to be called Tel," replied the new lieutenant, shaking hands with the doctor.

"Of course, forgive me. Geordi had mentioned that, but I'm afraid I'd forgotten."

Tel wasn't sure why Darrio thought she would be interested in meeting the chief medical officer aboard the _Enterprise_, not that Dr. Pierce didn't seem to be an entirely agreeable woman. Tel had been in contact with quite a lot of medical personnel over the years and, though kindly, Dr. Pierce didn't seem much different.

Before Tel could reply, a man walked stiffly into view, as though he hadn't quite gotten used to using his joints properly. Tel's eyes widened noticeably. He was an android the spitting image of the holographic picture in engineering. Tel was certain that it was not the same android, due to the dazed and bemused expression worn by this android.

"Tel, this is B-4. B-4, this is Lieutenant Tel Jones," Darrio said happily.

B-4 did not offer to shake Tel's hand, but rather he stared at her unblinking. "Why do you have pointy ears?"

Tel glanced at Darrio, as though asking if this were a serious question. Darrio just smiled. "Er- well I'm part-Vulcan. Vulcan's having pointed ears," Tel explained.

"Why?" B-4 asked.

"Uh-" Tel wasn't sure how to respond.

"Don't bother explaining any further Tel," Dr. Pierce cut in. "B-4's a little slow, his neural pathways aren't very sophisticated, and trying to update them might be a risk." The doctor glanced at the android. "He asks silly questions all the time."

"We found him about a year ago on Kolarus III. He's been with us ever since, doing simple tasks for Dr. Pierce. Why Picard doesn't just boot him off at the nearest Star Base is beyond me; they could use a dim-witted android more than we can," Darrio said, not caring whether B-4 heard her or not Tel knew that B-4 did not have the same emotion simulation program that Lieutenant Commander Data had. It likely would have just been a waste of space in his case. "We thought downloading all of Commander Data's memories and knowledge would help him get up to speed but it didn't do any good to be honest."

Tel's mind went into fast motion, thinking. This machine had all the knowledge and memories of the only proper android to serve Starfleet. An interesting thought came to mind.

"Thank you for letting me meet him Berta, he's quite impressive, if a little slow. And it was a pleasure Dr. Pierce," Tel said, only half aware of her words.

"Anytime dear. I hope our next meeting will be similar to this, without you in agonizing pain," the doctor joked.

"If you'll excuse me, Lieutenant, Doctor, I think I will turn in for the night," Tel told them, turning to leave sickbay. There was much she needed to think about.

* * *

Geordi paced engineering, overseeing the workings of the ship, they'd been gone from Star Base 127 for fifteen hours and things were running as smoothly as he could hope for. He couldn't help but smile to himself. It felt good to be back. 

"Commander La Forge?" asked a polite voice.

Geordi turned to find Tel Jones addressing him, "What can I do for you Tel?" Geordi had put her to work with one of the senior engineers. There had been no need for her specific talents yet, but he didn't want her doing nothing until there was an emergency.

"I was hoping, sir, that I could ask you a question," she responded.

Tel seemed to be a little concerned about the nature of her question. That hadn't been a trait Geordi had picked up on in the time he'd spent getting to know Tel at Headquarters. "Ask me anything you'd like Lieutenant," he prompted.

"I wanted to know… about Commander Data," Tel chewed the inside of her lip, nervously, waiting for the response.

Geordi's face fell a bit. He knew she would have seen the holographic image he had erected and he had fully expected that Tel would ask him about Data, but it was now, he realized, that he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to explain it all. And yet, he could not refuse. He sighed, "Come with me to 10 forward, it's a long story."

Silently, Commander and Lieutenant walked side by side along the corridors of the _Enterprise_ towards the lounge on the tenth deck of the ship. Geordi's mind raced, wondering where he should start and how much Tel wanted to know.

The doors to the lounge hissed open and they were immediately greeted by a smile from Guinan, the El'Aurian bar-tender. "Good morning Mr. La Forge, Miss Jones. What can I get for you?"

"Just water for me Guinan," Geordi replied, glancing at Tel.

"And for me, thank you," Tel said with a nod.

Guinan smiled and turned away. She returned with two fancy glasses in hand, she handed each officer a glass filled with spring water and ice. "What brings you two up here so early?"

"Just a friendly meeting between ship-mates," Geordi said evasively.

Guinan could tell that they were about to discuss a sensitive subject. She could only guess at what it was, but she said nothing more.

10 forward was notably less crowded during the morning, though a few crew members and passengers hung about, chatting quietly amongst themselves. Tel and Geordi would not be disturbed.

They took a seat at a table next to a window facing the stars. Geordi took a sip of his water and sighed, not meeting Tel's eyes. "I'm not sure I know where to start," he admitted.

"The beginning," Tel suggested.

Geordi smiled, "Data, B-4 and one other android, Lore, were all creations of Dr. Noonien Soong. Data was his best product," he paused. "Data was highly unique, even as androids go. He was vastly intelligent, immensely strong and focused. But he would have given it all up just to be human.

"He took fascination in everything humans did, from whistling to love. I think in his endeavours to be more like us, he showed us all what it truly was to be human. He made us all appreciate our lives a little bit more," Geordi smiled. "I don't think he ever knew that.

"About a year ago, we picked up some positronic readings from Kolaurs III. I don't know if you're familiar with it, but it's quite close to the Romulan Neutral Zone. That was where we found B-4, I understand you've met him. We assembled him, downloaded Data's knowledge and memories into his brain and tried to teach him to be a useful member of the crew. His neural pathways aren't nearly as sophisticated as Data's were, so we didn't get much for our attempts.

"This is where the story gets a little confusing. It was about this time that we ran into the new praetor of the Romulans, Praetor Shinzon. He apparently wanted to talk a peace treaty with us. The Away Team, including the Captain himself beamed onto the Praetor's ship," Geordi frowned. "Shinzon was a clone of the Captain, created by the Romulans. He was engineered to go through an age acceleration at some point in his life so he could take the place of the Captain without anyone noticing.

"But the acceleration was never activated so his cellular structure started to break down. He needed a full blood transfusion from Picard if he wanted to live. Shinzon had planted B-4 as bait for Picard. B-4 was a spy for Shinzon, though the android didn't actually realize that. I'm sure you realize he's not exactly all there.

"The Captain was kidnapped, thanks to B-4 and would have been killed were it not for Data beaming aboard the ship, undetected and rescuing him. They made it back alright, but Shinzon wasn't going to let that stop him. His condition got worse and he got desperate and turned his weapon, a thaleron radiation beam, on us, threatening to destroy the entire ship if the Captain didn't give him what he wanted.

"I'm sure you can imagine the battle that ensued, so I won't go into details, but the _Enterprise_ sustained heavy damage. The Captain tried to self-destruct the ship, but the auto-destruct had gone offline, so he went for the only option he could see. He beamed aboard Shinzon's ship once more to finish it. There wasn't enough power in the transporters to beam him back. I thought we'd lost him for good. Data, on the other hand, wasn't about to accept that. He got over to Shinzon's ship by launching himself out a damaged part of the _Enterprise_ and breaking into the ship," Geordi stopped again. This particular part seemed painful to him.

"I don't really know what happened, but Data had been equipped with an emergency transport device. I guess he gave it to Picard and then destroyed the ship and the weapon Shinzon was about to annihilate us all with. The emergency transport was only for one. Data didn't come back."

Tel had finished her water and was now staring at a glass of half-melted ice. "He sacrificed himself to save the Captain. To save you all," she said softly.

Geordi nodded, "I hold Data among the best men I've ever known. He was one of my closest friends and I still miss him at times."

The two were silent for what seemed like an eternity, allowing their ice to melt. Geordi gazed off into the stars.

"Geordi- sir," Tel broke the silence. "I have a proposition."

Geordi tore his eyes away from space to study Tel. Her gaze was focused and driven.

"Let me rebuild him," she said simply.

"What?" Geordi said disbelievingly.

"I can do it, I'm sure I can. I've got everything I need, other than specific components. I have a template to work off of, I have access to all of Commander Data's knowledge and memories and I have a good knowledge of cybernetics. With yours and Dr. Pierce's help, I know I can reconstruct him," she said sounding mildly excited, which must have meant she was bouncing happily inside herself.

Geordi observed her thoughtfully. The idea seemed almost ludicrous, he'd only known one man to have built an android, Dr. Soong, who was now long dead. How could she do it without his tutelage?

And yet, she had a point. Why shouldn't it work? Why couldn't they wind up with the same Data they lost?

"I don't know," he said uneasily. "It's a big job, building a human being."

"Give me eight months, maybe a year and I can have him back online," Tel insisted.

Geordi smiled and shook his head. He didn't know what he was getting himself into. "Let's bring up with the Captain."

* * *

"Let me see if I understand correctly," Picard said, not meeting the eyes of the two officers seated before him. "You want to disassemble B-4, use valuable working time to create a blueprint of his anatomy and brain. You want to take my ship off course to find your missing materials then you want to spend a year building something that is not guaranteed to be the same man we knew. Is that right?" 

Tel swallowed hard. She was not sure whether Picard sounded angry, or amused by her suggestion. She was glad to have Geordi sitting next to her, should it be the former. She hid her nervousness well as she watched the Captain pace ready room. "Yes sir, that's correct."

"I think she can do it Captain. Laurel and I would be more than willing to give input and advice," Geordi said before the Captain could shoot the idea down completely. There was something morbidly exciting about the thought of his best friend coming back from the dead.

"I have no doubt that she could indeed do it Mr. La Forge, but you can understand my concern about having my chief engineer, chief medical officer and cybernetics engineer all focusing on something that is not this ship," Picard said, finally sitting at the head of the meeting table. He surveyed them both carefully. Geordi seemed intent and confident, he was an opinionated man and confidence was hardly unusual for him anymore. K'Tel, on the other hand, was harder to read. Picard thought he caught a bit of determination behind her black eyes that reminded him of Deanna Troi's.

"We do sir. I wouldn't ask Commander La Forge or Dr. Pierce to break away from their duties, nor would I neglect any cybernetic emergency that may arise," Tel replied in earnest.

"And might I ask what good would it do to have Mr. Data back with us? Mr. Hertz has replaced him as operations and science officer," Picard wanted to know.

"Christian would be more than willing to share the work with Data, and you know I'd be happy to step back down for Data to be second officer again," Geordi insisted. Picard had some good arguments, but Geordi countered them. He was ready to have his friend back and Worf was ready to get rid of Spot, Data's cat.

The Captain was silent for a time, thinking seriously about what K'Tel wanted to undertake. Devoting such time to something that was not a guarantee was a definite risk. Taking risks often failed. "You realize that Commander Maddox tried something very similar to this years ago don't you?"

It wasn't as though Jean-Luc would be unhappy to see Data again, to thank him and honour him for the selfless act he performed to save his home. K'Tel and Geordi were ready to take the risks involved, but was the Captain.

"Commander Maddox was trying to fulfill his own selfish endeavours," Tel said, sounding only mildly bitter.

"And what are you trying to fulfill Miss Jones?"

"We owe Data our lives. Isn't it right that we give that back to him?" Geordi asked softly.

Picard couldn't help but smile slightly. He knew that Geordi would play that card, but he didn't realize how hard such a cliché would be to resist.

Finally, he sighed, "I will give you a year. If Data is not back on the bridge by then, I will shut down the operation, no matter how close you are. I also expect you to ask B-4's permission to disassemble him and should he give you that permission, you must keep him online."

Both engineers smiled. Picard was startled to see how human K'Tel looked when she displayed emotion, however small.

"Thank you Captain," Jones said.

"You won't regret this," Geordi told the Captain.

"I certainly hope not. You are dismissed. I need to be alone for awhile to wonder 'What have I done?'" Picard said with a small smile.

He watched as Geordi and K'Tel left, hoping that this wouldn't end up being a disappointment for the entire crew.

* * *

"If we're going to do this, we need to start right away," Geordi said to Tel, heading to sickbay. 

"Do you think B-4 will give us permission to disassemble him?" Tel asked, widening her strides to keep up with Geordi.

"Probably, after asking 'why?' twenty times. It isn't like he'd be missing a lot," Geordi replied.

Tel didn't answer, but figured he was right. If simply disassembling B-4 for a short amount of time could make or break their mission, then it was a chance worth taking. Whether the android understood it or not.

The doors to sickbay hissed open before them where they found Dr. Pierce examining a young man who was coughing heavily.

"It should go away on its own," they heard the woman say. "But I can give you something for it, if you'd like."

The man nodded, rubbing his chest after a rather violent coughing spasm.

"B-4, would you bring hypo spray 3?" Dr. Pierce asked, glancing towards the android, who was watching them with confused interest.

"The shiny one?" B-4 asked.

"Yes," Dr. Pierce replied, with no hint of exasperation.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you once you bring it here," Dr. Pierce coerced.

It got the android's attention. He selected a hypo spray labelled with a large red numeral 3 and ambled towards the doctor and her patient.

"Thank you B-4. I need it because I'm going to help Mr. Henderson's cough," Dr. Pierce told him absently.

"Why is he coughing?" B-4 asked.

Dr. Pierce didn't answer as she administered the antibiotic by applying a slight pressure to the man's neck. B-4 didn't seem at all hurt by the fact that his question was ignored.

"There you are Mr. Henderson, that should take care of it. Come back if the problem persists," Dr. Pierce said with a kind smile.

The man thanked her hoarsely and stood, walking past Geordi and Tel as he left sickbay to return to his duties.

"Well Commander La Forge, Lieutenant Jones. What can I do for you? I hope neither of you have come down with a mysterious and serious ailment? Or are you just here for a friendly visit?" Laurel asked, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Neither, Doctor," Geordi said, trying to be all business. "We're here with a request."

"Well what is it? I'll do my best to help out," she asked, cocking her head curiously.

"We've got permission from the Captain to attempt to rebuild Mr. Data. We were hoping we could count on your help," Geordi said unable to fight off his smile.

"An android eh?" she asked, lowering herself into the chair at her console. "Sounds like a tough job. What help can I be?"

"We'll need your expertise on human anatomy of course. As well as your opinions on the functions and programs that we set," Geordi explained, growing more and more excited.

Laurel smiled, "I'll be more than happy to help. I think it's wonderful what you're doing for Mr. Data, I can't wait to meet him."

"We're going to need B-4's help to," Tel chimed in.

"Why?" came the voice of B-4.

"You're identical to your brother, we're going to build him just like you, with a few minor adjustments," Geordi told the simple android.

To the three officers' surprise, B-4 did not ask why, but began softly humming a tune that sounded vaguely familiar.

"We've only got a year to do it," Tel said to the doctor.

"Then we need to get started right away," she said, knowing how difficult and long the process would be. She turned to her console. "Computer, access all information on former Lieutenant Commander Data," she glanced up at her ship mates. "Why don't we start with this?"

Pages of information flicked onto the screen. It was with this search that Tel realized just how much good Data had done in his lifetime.

"Computer, review page one," Geordi requested.

Obligingly, the first page of Data's information flicked onto the screen. It contained a mug shot of the android, along with all his vital stats, including components.

Tel whistled softly at what they would be working with. Tripolymer composite, molybdenum-cobalt alloys, duranium and cortenide as well as bioplast sheeting. It was a lot, but entirely worth getting.

"This is going to be one hell of an adventure for the three of us, don't you think?" Laurel voiced.

Tel and Geordi both nodded slowly.

"B-4, would you mind if we disassembled you? You will stay online, simply inactive," Dr. Pierce said to the android, as she rose from her chair.

"Why?" B-4 asked.

"We want to see how you're circuits are connected," Laurel told him as they headed for the cybernetics lab.

"You'll hardly even notice you've been asleep," Geordi said.


	5. Queries

_DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the _Enterprise, _or anything from the Star Trek universe for that matter. They belong to Paramount. I do, however, own a number of characters that will appear in this story. In this chapter I own: K'Tel Jones, Laurel Pierce, Harmona Logger, Lacey Evans, Christian Hertz. Please do not ues them without my permission.

* * *

Consciousness came flooding back like a light turning on in his brain. Odd. He should not have been deactivated during the download. He was no longer sitting, but rather standing. A self-diagnostic showed that he was functioning normally within his parameters, despite a few failings in his non-vital components. His emotion chip was missing. There was something else, however. Something was different. All his memories were properly stored, but he felt as though something was missing. It was plausible, though very unlikely, that Geordi had deactivated him during the download, though he couldn't hypothesize as to why. As to the rest, his only theory was that he had been inactive for much longer than he supposed. In fact, his chronometer showed that it was one year and eleven months later.

"I believe the download is complete, however-" Data opened his eyes to discover that he was no longer in engineering, but in the cybernetics lab, looking at two people, neither of which were Geordi La Forge or anyone else he knew for that matter.

He analysed the two. Both were female. One appeared to be human. The other could not be entirely so, she appeared to be part Vulcan. The human bore the insignia and pips of chief medical officer. The human hybrid appeared to be an engineering lieutenant.

Data frowned slightly, "If I may ask; who are you?" The question was directed to both women.

The human smiled, "Dr. Laurel Pierce. It is a pleasure sir."

The human hybrid fought a smile, no doubt due to her Vulcan heritage, "Lieutenant K'Tel Jones, sir."

"You are the chief medical officer, Dr. Pierce?"

"Yes, I am," the woman said slowly. Beverly Crusher was no longer on the _Enterprise_.

"Then I suppose my chronometer has not been incorrectly set," he said, noting the slight hopefulness in his own voice.

"No it hasn't, my friend," came a voice that Data matched to Geordi La Forge, before he came into view.

"Geordi, what has happened?" He made to step out of the stasis chamber, but was stopped by Lieutenant Jones who threw her arm out in front of his chest to keep him from moving. Data could have fought her more than easily, but chose not to. He remained where he was.

Geordi sighed and took two steps closer, "Data, you were destroyed two weeks after we downloaded your memories and knowledge to B-4."

"Curious. Will you explain it to me?"

"Later, my friend," Geordi said with a small smile. He would not meet Data's eyes.

"We still have a few adjustments to make," piped up Dr. Pierce.

"If my assumption is correct, the three of you reconstructed my body, using B-4 as a template and my knowledge and memories stored in his brain. My individual personality was determined by those memories in the moment prior to my becoming conscious. Is that correct?" Data theorized.

Geordi and Dr. Pierce exchanged glances. "That's about right," Dr. Pierce said.

"It was Tel's idea," Geordi pointed out.

Lieutenant Jones went a light brownish colour in her cheeks.

"How did you know that the particular personality that I have developed would resume the way it had been?" Data was curious. According to his observations on human interests, women were less likely than men to be interested in mechanics.

"I had to set some parameters before uploading the information; your endeavours to become more human, for example. After that I knew at the moment of reactivation, your brain would replay all your memories at a high speed, and search for any missing files. On a subconscious level, you would have relived your life in under a second," Lieutenant Jones explained.

Data nodded, "That is a very wise hypothesis. Had you programmed my brain to the exact specifications as B-4's, it would have failed."

"We knew there was a risk that we might just end up with another B-4, but Captain Picard was willing to take that risk if meant having you back on the _Enterprise_," Geordi told him.

"I am very gratified. I owe you my life," Data said earnestly.

"You owe Tel you're life, Commander La Forge and I were just there for guidance," Dr. Pierce admitted.

Lieutenant Jones looked as though she would rather be anywhere else at the moment. Data could not understand why praise embarrassed humans so.

"I- it was-" Jones cleared her throat and regained her composure, "It wasn't anything special sir."

"I disagree. Dr. Soong has been the only humanoid in our knowledge that has successfully created a functioning positronic brain, until now. I would surmise that it certainly is 'something special'," Data debated.

Lieutenant Jones made no argument, though the expression on her face implied that she believed Data was being overly generous in his flattery. "Would you please run a self-diagnostic Mr. Data?"

He complied, though he had done so the moment he was reactive. Everything showed to be the same as it had then, "I am functioning normally within specified parameters, Lieutenant."

"That's good to hear. Tel, you keep working, I need to get up to sickbay. I've got someone coming in with some kind of infection and I don't want him to get there before I do," Dr. Pierce said turning to leave.

Lieutenant Jones looked somewhat doubtful at the information, for a reason that Data could not discern by her expression. Perhaps she felt uncomfortable at the thought of working on him while he was activated, or she did not wish to continue her work without Dr. Pierce. He could not understand why this would be. That was his only hypothesis.

"Commander, if you'll follow me, I think I can finish off the few details today," Lieutenant Jones said very professionally.

"If you will allow me to move, I would find it most agreeable to be 'completed'," he said.

Lieutenant Jones offered a smile, as though she believed he was being humorous.

"I have some work to do on the bridge, but I'll let Roberta know that you two aren't to be disturbed," Geordi offered kindly.

"That would be preferred," Data replied.

"Thanks Geordi," Lieutenant Jones said. She turned to look Data in the eye for the first time. "Step slowly, Commander. Your gyroscopic stabilizer is one of the things I need to adjust properly; we don't want you falling over."

"I would not want that either," the android admitted. He slowly pushed his was out of the stasis chamber. The moment he was moved a sensation that could only be described as dizziness washed over him. He tried to compensate, but as Lieutenant Jones had said, his gyroscopic stabilizer was not allowing him to fully balance. It was all he could do not to fall over.

"Are you alright Commander?" Dr. Pierce asked worriedly.

"I believe I am 'dizzy'," a small, curious frown creased his forehead.

Lieutenant Jones came forward and offered herself as a sort of crutch. He did not lean his full weight on her, for she was only 1.7 meters tall and weighed approximately 56.7 kilograms, where he was 1.83 meters tall and 100 kilograms. Even a fully grown human male would not have been able to carry Data's full weight. He was grateful, however, for the offer.

She led him towards another section of the cybernetics lab. It was familiar, yet unfamiliar. He took care to step in synch with her steps, so that he did not find himself off balance. He had never found his stabilizer in such disrepair that he could barely stand on his own two feet, though he held no semblance of blame towards the cyberneticist holding him up. After all, for all intents and purposes, she had saved his life.

The two were silent, as they slowly made their way to the other end of the empty lab. Though there were many questions that Data felt the need to ask, he withheld them until Lieutenant Jones seemed more at ease. Data could not help but wonder why Lieutenant Jones appeared discomfited. Her facial expression did not betray the fact, but rather the way she fidgeted. Data knew that 'fidgeting' was a common sign of discomfort in humans; physical discomfort as well as mental and emotional. In the past, he had allowed himself to feel uncomfortable, with his emotion chip active, and had found himself moving subtly, trying to find comfort. It had been quite interesting the first time.

They entered a small off-shoot of the lab with a single console. Jones had slowly regained a slight confidence in her step. She was comfortable here.

She helped Data lower himself into the chair, where he was safe from any sudden loss of balance. She placed both her hands on either side of his head and gently twisted. The top half of his scalp disengaged, revealing his complicated series of circuits and neural pathways.

Tel had grown so accustomed to this sight in the past eleven months that it seemed merely routine for her. Tel placed Data's scalp atop the console and withdrew her black equipment bag from the corner. It didn't take her long to find the instruments she was looking for. Tel couldn't help but notice Data's eyes darting here and there, processing all the visual input. She couldn't imagine what it must be like for him. As far as he was concerned, he'd simply been deactivated for a moment during a download for no discernable reason and was suddenly in an entirely different place. Well, perhaps not entirely different, this must have made it all that much stranger. Seeing things the same and yet not quite as he remembered them could not be easy. She exhaled deeply, wondering if she'd done the right thing as she began her careful work.

"Lieutenant Jones? Would you be adverse to me asking you a few questions as you work?" Data asked, his eyes focused directly in front of him.

Tel smiled faintly to herself, "Not at all Commander. I imagine this is all fairly… strange."

"You are correct. Strange is perhaps the best adjective to describe my current experiences," he told her.

"What would you like to know? I might advise you save any questions concerning your destruction for Geordi, he can explain it much better than I can," her voice was mildly distracted as she worked on improving his gyroscopic stabilizer.

"I would be interested to know what motivated you to rebuild me when we had never before met," the notion had occurred to him that perhaps they had become acquainted in the two weeks between his memories and his destruction. He had dismissed it quickly, presuming that either she or Geordi would have made mention of it.

"I'm an engineer. If I don't build and fix things I'd go insane," the small bit of humour was lost with Data's emotion chip deactivated. "Honestly, Commander, I'm not entirely sure myself. I saw your holographic image and I wanted to know more. I suppose you could call it a whim, but that doesn't quite seem to describe it. I felt that it was something I needed to do."

"Your reason seems quite illogical," it was not meant to be an insult, it was simply what he found to be true.

"I don't have to be bound to logic, just because of a part of my lineage," she replied, sounding only mildly indignant.

"I did not mean offence," his tone was earnest.

She did not answer. Data took this as implied permission to continue with his questions.

"I understand that you used B-4 as a template for my own construction, but I am curious as to how you knew the exact difference between his and my neural pathways. If you had made any error in my circuits I would not have turned out the same as I was," this was a simpler question.

"Geordi and I managed to convince the Captain to take a brief detour to the Omicron Theta system, where we visited a certain laboratory," Tel explained. She had found some of Soong's work there, as well as moulds for Data's body. "I also kept in contact with Commander Bruce Maddox. He was able to provide me with some valuable information that you, yourself had given him."

"You are acquainted with Commander Maddox?" Data asked. His previous experiences with the Commander could not be classified as pleasant.

"I was stationed at the Daystrom Institute for almost five years before I came here."

The length of time was significant to Data; it meant that she could have had no involvement in Bruce Maddox's attempt to prove Data an insentient being nor in Admiral Halftel's attempt to remove Lal from his care. He wondered, though he did not ask, what her position on both matters would have been had she been involved.

"Do you know if Spot has remained on the _Enterprise_?" he glanced in her direction as she moved around him.

"Spot?" To Tel it sounded like an animal's name, but the way he phrased the question seemed to imply that 'Spot' was perhaps a nickname for a crewmember.

"Spot is my cat, an orange, female, short-hair tabby, moderate in size and weight" he explained.

Tel, in her year aboard the _Enterprise_, had only known one crewmember to keep a pet of that description. "Unless I'm much mistaken, I believe she has been in Commander Worf's care for the past two years or so."

"Odd, I had never considered Commander Worf to be a 'cat person'," he told her.

"I didn't think so either when I first met him," she admitted.

"I have only two other questions Lieutenant," he turned to watch, as she dug through her black bag for a working palmlight.

"What's the first?" she asked, wondering if he always felt the need to announce when he had a question.

"Do the chiefs of staff still gather for Thursday night poker tournaments?"

Tel almost laughed, but kept it to herself. She had not expected a personal question, despite his inquiry to Spot's whereabouts. "Yes, that is how I met Spot, though Worf never called her that. He simply called her 'The Cat'," had she more of a sense of humour, she would have imitated Commander Worf's deep, imposing voice.

Data had not considered that Lieutenant Jones would take part in their weekly poker games; she did not seem the type. Then again, to Tel, Commander Data did not seem like the type to own a cat.

"You had one more question?" she reminded him as she finished working on his stabilizer.

"Yes; am I to look on you as my mother?"

Tel did not almost laugh at this. The question was completely serious. "What?" she wasn't sure she knew what he meant.

"Repeat, am I to look on you as my mother?"

"Wha- why are you asking me this?"

"My original form was built by Dr. Soong; I considered him my father. He was assisted by his wife; I considered her my mother. You have given me 'life', does that not make you my mother?"

"No," she replied immediately. "I am your colleague and I hope to be your friend."

"I would prefer that class of relationship as well. I would find it abnormal to consider one of my colleagues, who is younger than I remember being myself, as my mother."

"As would I," she agreed. But who wouldn't find it odd addressing a younger person as their parent?

"If you wish to pursue a friendship with me, I must insist that you simply call me Data. May I call you by your first name?" he asked, as she opened a small hatch inside his head.

She smiled slightly, "You said you were only going to ask me two questions."

"You are correct, of course. Forgive me," he made no effort to continue finding out the answer to his question, considering the matter closed off for the time being.

"You can call me Tel," she answered anyways. "Did you have a program that allowed you to experience emotions?" she asked with a slight frown.

"I did. I simply assumed that either I had, or Geordi had removed it before my destruction."

"I can't answer that I'm afraid. I am finding a few residual aspects of that chip. I don't think it will interfere on a conscious level, but if you have it reinstalled, the previous residue might affect it. Out of curiosity, were you able to shut it off and on as you pleased?"

"Yes I was."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't envy you," she told him, reattaching the top half of his head.

"That is not the first time I have been told the same thing; however, a portion of your genetic make-up is Vulcan. Does that not make it simpler for you to control your emotions?" he asked, meeting her eyes as she knelt down next to him.

"That's a difficult question. Partly yes and partly no. My mother, she's half-Vulcan, embraced her Vulcan side more than her human side, so she tried to bring me up the same way. Yet my father wanted me to be 'normal'. They never seemed to realize the pressure I felt to please them both. I try to assess situations before I make an emotional response, but sometimes I can't control it the way I want, and sometimes nothing comes. I'm-"

"Caught between two worlds?" Data offered.

"Yes. Exactly," she said softly. "Give me your arm."

He offered her his left. Though he was ambidextrous, he favoured his left.

She applied gentle pressure with her finger to the underside of his mid-forearm. A tiny hatch slid open. "I wanted to equip you with an emergency transport device like…" she trailed off. She was going to make mention of the one he'd had that saved Captain Picard's life, but she realized that that was one of the blanks in the few weeks between his memory upload and his death. "I'll give you two," she said finally, after a moment's thoughtful silence.

"You find it necessary that I have more than one?" he asked.

"Yes. I do," she told him firmly. Perhaps he would understand her reasoning once he got the whole story from Geordi.

* * *

Geordi arrived on the bridge feeling somewhat dazed. He had been a part of the construction for the whole eleven months. There had been times that he and Tel would work late into the night and fall asleep right at their work tables, too tired even to go to their quarters. He'd helped craft the skeleton and watched as Tel had written programs, subroutines, analogs and he'd seen a positronic brain built from the ground up. And yet, he had never really considered what it would be like when it was all over, when Data was finally back. He wasn't sure what to think.

Certainly, he was glad. Data was his closest friend; they had been through so much together. Yet, it was like seeing someone back from the dead. In fact, that's exactly what it was. He did not regret agreeing with Tel yet, but there was some second-guessing going on in his mind. Who had given them the right to play God and give a man his life back anyways?

"Well Mr. La Forge, how goes your 'little project' today?" the Captains voice brought Geordi out of his reverie. 'Little project' was the affectionate term coined by Ensign Logger, facetiously describing the undertaking of building an android.

Geordi stared at Captain Picard for a moment, as though he didn't know who he was. He sighed slightly, "He- he's back online sir."

The bridge fell silent, all eyes on Geordi. Many of the crewmembers had doubted Tel from the start and many had not voiced an opinion. Even for those that had been convinced, it came as a shock to have the information thrust into their laps.

"She actually did it?" Ensign Logger said disbelievingly. Harmona was not one to keep opinions to herself and would have been called on insubordination nearly everyday of her life, were she not sensible enough to keep her head when confronting the Captain.

Picard rose from his chair, his gaze still fixed on Geordi. "Mr. La Forge, come into my ready room. You have the bridge Mr. Madden."

Geordi followed Picard into the room that suddenly felt like his high school principal's office, as Commander Madden practically leapt into the Command chair.

Picard took his seat behind his desk and Geordi took one before it. They sat in silence for a few moments. It seemed that Picard was absorbing the information. It would have been the same had Natasha Yar come prancing on to the bridge. He had told no one, but Picard had been worrying about the 'little project' for the past eleven months, since he'd given it the go-ahead. Now, the anxiety escalated into something far greater. It was fear, it was guilt. He could not remember feeling so unsure. He broke the silence, "Is he the man we knew?"

Geordi nodded slowly, "Exactly."

Picard ran a hand over his bald crown, in thought, "I will contact Admiral Janeway asking to have him reinstated."

This conversation seemed all too simple for the situation at hand, "Captain, I didn't think… I mean, I had no idea…" Geordi fumbled with his words, uncharacteristically.

"I don't think any of us knew what we were throwing ourselves into Geordi. We mourned his loss and to have him thrust back into our midst so suddenly…" Picard didn't finish the thought. "You were correct about Lieutenant Jones."

"Sir?" Geordi was not sure what he meant.

"When Miss Jones first came to us, I asked if you thought her presence was necessary and you assured me it was. You were correct," the Captain was suddenly not meeting Geordi's eyes.

"Tel and Laurel seemed so… calm when they turned him on; like this was an everyday routine for them," Geordi confided.

"Lieutenant Jones and Dr. Pierce had never known Data. To them, it must been like someone waking up for them to meet," Picard suggested.

Geordi sighed, "We all just got used to him being gone. I don't know how long it will take for us to accept that he's back."

"Nor do I Geordi," Picard paused, "But in time, I'm sure we'll be glad that he is."

Geordi managed a smile. He knew the Captain was right. Perhaps, in time, it would seem as though Data had never left.

"Is he ready now?" Picard asked suddenly, his tone changed from solemn to professional.

"Lieutenant Jones is making a few last minute adjustments in the cybernetics lab," Geordi replied, equally as professionally.

Picard nodded and tapped his combadge, "Picard to Jones."

"Jones here," came her voice.

"Lieutenant, I understand that your 'little project' has been completed."

A pause. "Yes Captain, we're just finishing off now."

"Notify me when you're done; I would like to call a conference," Picard glanced up at Geordi.

"Yes sir, I'd estimate half an hour at most."

"Good, Picard out," he met Geordi's gaze. "Thank you Mr. La Forge, though I doubt that this will be our last meeting for the same reason."

Geordi stood, "Probably not sir."

"I must contact Admiral Janeway, you are dismissed. Make sure that Commander Madden hasn't gotten too comfortable in my chair," Picard said with smile.

Geordi chuckled, nodding, "Will do sir."

As his chief engineer exited, Picard shed his lightened manner. "Computer, subspace communication to Earth UFS San Francisco, Starfleet Headquarters, party Admiral Janeway, Kathryn L.," he said hoping she wasn't occupied.

"Subspace communication engaged," said the cool female voice of the computer.

Admiral Janeway's face appeared on the viewscreen instantly. She smiled that coy smile of hers.

"Well Jean-Luc, what's the emergency?" she asked.

"Emergency Admiral?" Picard could not imagine what she meant.

"You avoid contacting us if you can, I must only assume that you've got some pressing reason," she said, her smile broadening.

Picard chuckled, it was the same old Kathryn Janeway. "No emergency Admiral, simply a request."

"Then you'd better get it over with so I can deny it," Janeway was the only Admiral that Picard had ever engaged in playful banter with.

"Now don't say that Admiral, you don't even know what my request is yet."

"Jean-Luc, if it was something small, would you have bothered contacting me?"

"I must tell you Admiral, your comment has greatly offended me. I am a Starfleet officer, protocol is my life."

"I know it Jean-Luc," she paused, studying his face. Picard knew that she had him figured, despite his best efforts to hide his uncertainty. "What is it?"

"Admiral, I must request Starfleet's permission to reinstate the android Data as second officer and science officer," he said, choosing his words carefully.

Admiral Janeway's expression only altered subtly. She had been aware of the 'little project' that had been taking place aboard the _Enterprise_ for the past year and yet the information had come as somewhat of a surprise. "So that cyberneticist did it then?"

"She did, and from what I understand, she would have made Dr. Soong himself proud," Picard tried to keep his expression neutral.

Janeway was pensive. This would not be the first that an officer would be reinstated to Starfleet, but none of those previous officers had died. It was a curious situation. "I suppose I can't very well say no, can I? What would be the point of having two useless androids with you?"

"I'll have you know Admiral, that were you to deny my request, I would find another way to put Mr. Data to work," Picard said, a tiny bubble of annoyance burst in his chest.

"I have no doubt of that Jean-Luc, but it wouldn't be the same would it?" Picard did not answer. "You have our permission Captain. I wish I could be there to see him."

"Thank you Admiral, I'm sure Mr. Data would be gratified to know of your interest," he said, the annoyance had subsided.

"Give Lieutenant Jones and Commander Data my regards and my congratulations," she told him, leaning back in her seat only slightly.

"I will Admiral and thank you once more."

"Janeway out," her face on the viewscreen was replaced with the Starfleet insignia.

Picard stood, facing the replicator. "Tea, earl grey, hot."

* * *

Tel still found it odd, even after eleven months aboard the _Enterprise_, that she should be called to a senior officer's meeting. By comparison, she was the least senior officer attending. Her opinions were often kept to herself during these meetings. In fact, she was only there due to protocol; she only very rarely had any information to offer up. She was almost never sent on away missions and why would she be? What possible use could she be in tending to the sick and wounded, or in first contact matters? The only time she was ever off the ship was to aid in the mechanical difficulties of nearby Federation ships. That had only happened twice since she'd been stationed on the _Enterprise_. She felt tremendously useless at the senior officer's meeting, only wishing she could give input.

It would not be the case today, she knew. Tel had a feeling that she would be doing most of the talking at this meeting. The thought didn't scare her, these were good people and they would not judge her should she say the wrong thing. She did wonder if she would have enough to say on the subject.

What did worry her, though only slightly, was the fact that as she walked down the corridors side by side with Data, she was being stared at. Initially, Tel had dismissed the odd looks from her crewmates as being directed solely at Data. It was true, most of them were, but she could no longer ignore the fact that she was being stared at as well. It was times like these that Tel wished she did have some telepathic insight. Touch-telepathy was a trait all Vulcans possessed, even Tel's mother had it. For whatever reason, the only slightly telepathic ability she had was that when she touched the face of someone who was sleeping, she could get glimpses of their dreams. However, while awake, she could not detect anything from another's mind. It wasn't often that she wished she could, but in situations like these, she would certainly have liked to know what thoughts were behind the stares directed at her.

As they neared the bridge, Tel glanced up at Data. He had not reacted to the glances and stares thrown his way, though Tel was absolutely certain that he'd noticed them. How could he not? She had programmed his sensory inputs herself. As before, all his visual relays were more sensitive than organic beings.

Tel exhaled softly and straightened her combadge. She wished she could turn off her emotions whenever they fought against her.

"You are nervous?" It was as much a question as it was an observation.

"Well, I'm not really sure," Tel admitted, offering Data a small smile.

He approximated one in return. "Is this the same 'pressure to be both human and Vulcan' you spoke of earlier?" he asked.

"I think it's more the fact that I felt that pressure for so much of my life that I don't know any different," she tried to explain.

Data processed the information for a moment, the same way a human would think about something that didn't quite make sense. "Yes, I understand," he replied finally.

Tel was surprised at how easily she could speak with Data, though they'd barely known each other for an hour. She supposed it was because she had seen him everyday for almost a year, she knew his inner workings better than anyone, though she'd never met him before. Of course, without his emotion chip, Data couldn't feel shyness, making him perfectly capable to talk with her like anyone else who did know her.

They entered the bridge and turned towards the observation lounge, where the doors hissed open. Tel stood to the side, allowing Data as a senior officer to enter first, although he technically no longer held a rank, seeing as he was considered deceased. Both were met with the stares of everyone present, though Data did not recognize all of them.

No one spoke as Tel and Data took their places at the table. The silence was uncomfortable, as though not one of them had ever met and had only the vaguest idea of who was who.

"We will begin as soon as Counsellor Evans joins us," Captain Picard said, almost more for the sake of saying something.

Those that knew Lacey Evans smiled slightly; she was almost always running late for one good reason or another. Captain Picard had given up asking her reasons, for her explanations, however earnest, often added an extra ten minutes to their meetings.

No sooner had Picard finished his sentence, did Lacey Evans rush into the lounge, breathing heavily. "Sorry Captain," she did not even begin to explain her lateness. The atmosphere within the room did not change with Lacey's entrance.

Picard sat up in his chair and tugged his shirt down, he sighed. All eyes reluctantly turned to him. "I would like to first remind everyone here that Mr. Data is indeed a machine. As human as he has become, it is perfectly possible to rebuild a machine. However-" he cut off the beginnings of protests. "We are merely machines of a different kind. I do not want anyone to treat Mr. Data like a ghost, nor do I want him treated like a calculator. He is the same as he ever was. Is that clear?"

No one voiced an opinion otherwise.

"Good. Now, Mr. Hertz, you agreed early on to give up your science duties and retain your operations command upon Mr. Data's return. Have you changed your mind?" asked the Captain.

"No sir, I haven't," Lieutenant Hertz said firmly.

"Starfleet Headquarters has given permission to have Mr. Data reinstated as Commander, and chief science officer. Is this alright Data?"

"I find it quite agreeable that Starfleet, and Mr. Hertz, are being so accommodating. As far as I am concerned, I never left that post," Data informed everyone at the table.

Picard smiled. It had been two years and yet, he had to agree with Data, "Excellent." He addressed the rest of the officers sitting silently, with their hands politely folded, "I understand that there must be a tremendous amount of emotional uncertainty felt by all crewmembers. I would like each of you to inform your respective sections that should they feel any difficulties in adjusting to Mr. Data's return, they should direct their problems to Counsellor Evans, Commander Data or Lieutenant Jones."

"Me sir?" Tel's surprise seemed to come naturally at Picard's words.

"Yes, you Lieutenant. You spent eleven months slaving over a hot positronic brain," this provoked a quiet bout of laughter from some of the officers, "you ought to know better than anyone that Mr. Data will be the asset to the crew that he always had been."

Tel did not argue, though she thought his logic to be flawed. For all Tel knew, Data was the worst science officer Starfleet had ever seen. She highly, highly doubted it of course, but she knew about as much about Data's personality as Picard knew about being a counsellor.

"Now that that is settled, I will turn this meeting over to Lieutenant Jones," Picard said. Tel thought she saw the tiniest hint of a smug smile upon her captain's visage, though she couldn't be sure of it.

"It is essential to realize that not all of Commander Data's memories are intact. I chose only to retrieve the memories belonging to Mr. Data from B-4, so there are no memories of the two weeks between the completed upload of memories and his departure," she paused, feeling odd to have reign over a senior officer's meeting, "Any assistance in filling in those two weeks as well as the past two years, I'm sure would be greatly appreciated." She glanced to Data at her own words. He gave her a small, and, Tel thought, an encouraging smile.

"Further more, I was never tutored by Dr. Soong in the operations of positronic functions and while I have gained more knowledge on the subject than I ever could have hoped, it is still not everything. I can only be so certain that everything will operate correctly at all times. Should any problem arise, I am to be contacted directly. It is Data's prerogative to decide whether or not he should be deactivated in the face of any problematic occurrence," Tel surprised herself by the fact that she had this much to say on the subject.

"Should I be incapacitated in any way in such a situation, Mr. La Forge will see to it," she added.

"Excuse me," Lacey rose her hand slightly. "How can you be certain that any one of us will recognize a 'problem' in Mr. Data, should one occur?" Tel often found that Lacey was outspoken.

"I can't be certain, Mr Data maybe able to let me know himself, however, should anyone notice something out of the ordinary, consider it a potential problem," Tel felt a twinge of guilt for speaking in such a way. If she had been listening to herself, she would believe that she, herself, considered Data to be no more than a particularly special computer. It was not a pleasant sensation, especially considering that he had shown an interest in pursuing a friendship with her. However, it was the easiest way for her to speak; machines came more naturally to her than humans did, though she would never bring herself to talk down _to_ Data.

"Are there any other questions I can answer?" she asked, feeling remarkably like a school teacher.

The silence hung over the officers for only a moment, though it was far less uncomfortable that it had initially been. Commander Madden smiled, "If you want to answer questions and have your ear talked off for a few hours, then go see Mona." This provoked a comfortable chuckle from everyone, save for Data and Worf.

"I am certain that Ensign Logger would be happy to accommodate you in that aspect, Lieutenant," Picard assured Tel.

There was a collective nod in agreement. If there was anyone on the ship that was more out spoken than Lacey Evans, it was Harmona Logger. It occasionally bordered on annoying.

"Well then, if I may move on," Picard paused, seeing no objections, "As representatives of Earth, we shall be welcoming the planet Lahyed II in Iujem system into the Federation. We will host a traditional Lahyedan festivity on board the ship, and I expect every one of you to attend. The reception will be in two weeks time, on July 14th, I believe that leaves all of you sufficient time to make sure your formal uniforms are good condition and still fit." Picard eyed those officers he'd known for seventeen years or more, as though that particular comment was directed at them.

"I shall inform you if I require you to have specific duties during the gathering on your individual time. For the time being, you are all dismissed. Mr. Data, I believe you will find your quarters as you left them. We will have you officially reinstated in three days time."

"Three days sir?" Data asked, as the rest of the officers exited the lounge. "Could it not be sooner?"

If Picard didn't know any better, he would readily say that Mr. Data was anxious to return to his duties. Picard shifted in his seat, "Data, everyone will need a little time to get used to your return. I also suggest you take the three days and use them to get reacquainted with some of the crew and perhaps yourself."

It was evident by the thoughtful expression Data wore as he left the observation lounge that he did not entirely understand what the Captain meant.


	6. Pokerface

_DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the _Enterprise, _or anything from the Star Trek universe for that matter. They belong to Paramount. I do, however, own a number of characters that will appear in this story. In this chapter I own: K'Tel Jones, Laurel Pierce, Harmona Logger, Lacey Evans, Christian Hertz, Andrea Rossen. Please do not ues them without my permission.

* * *

Data left the lounge, processing what the Captain had told him. He felt the same as he had ever done, though perhaps certain aspects of him had changed in the two weeks prior to his death. He wished to explore that theory and went in search of Geordi, who had left the lounge approximately 6.3 seconds before Data. His friend could not have gotten far. Data turned in the direction that he was certain he had seen Geordi take when leaving the meeting. He could not understand why Geordi had left so quickly upon their dismissal from the meeting. In his experience, humans were often eager to see and speak with friends that they had been separated from for long periods of time. Data was certain that, had he been conscious of the amount of time that had passed; he would have been enthusiastic to see his old friend. 

Data quickened his strides and spotted Geordi rounding a corner. "Geordi," Data called after his friend.

Geordi stopped and turned to Data, allowing him to catch up. Geordi looked, for lack of a better expression, ill at ease. Data could not theorize why.

"Data," Geordi replied, in a concise greeting.

"Geordi, you agreed to explain the details of what happened to me 'later'. It has been 1.3 hours since you stated so, I believe now is 'later," Data noticed that Geordi was resolutely gazing at the floor.

For an entire 2.5 seconds, Geordi said nothing. "I have a lot of… things, that I need to…" his words were vague. "Data, I have to go, we'll talk another time."

Data watched his friend enter the turbo lift that was a mere six feet down the corridor from his current position. Presumably, Geordi was headed to Deck 29.

Data was confused as to his friend's behaviour, and had no explanation for it. Perhaps there was some emotion that Data had missed when studying human bonding patterns. A confused frown occupied his features as he went in search of someone else that could help him fill in the blanks between then and now.

* * *

Tel had been relieved from her duties in engineering rather earlier than normal. Perhaps Captain Picard believed she had earned a rest after accomplishing her goal. She didn't argue; it would be nice to settle in to her quarters to read for a few hours. 

Upon her arrival in her quarters, Tel had immediately kicked off her shoes and changed into her more comfortable sleep-wear. Of course, she could not simply leave her shoes sitting haphazardly at the door, so she took a moment to store them properly in her closet.

"Tea, green, hot," she ordered from the replicator. Tel knew that the Captain would be disgusted if he knew that she preferred herbal tea to _real_ tea, but he never had to know.

She placed the mug onto her coffee table and strode to her bookcase which only contained four real books. Tel selected one by Mark Twain. Her father had given her the book as a gift for her birthday last year. Right after she had received the information that she would be travelling with the _Enterprise_. It was as she made herself comfortable on her sofa that she realized the first contact festivity Picard had spoken of would be on her thirty-fifth birthday. She had never had a birthday party before, and of course the Lahyedan celebration was not in honour of her birth, but Tel couldn't help be feel somewhat satisfied that she would at least be attending something on her birthday, for the first time.

Tel smiled to herself and flipped to the tenth chapter. She had begun reading the book the moment she had gotten it, but considering the amount of work she had been doing since then, she had not gotten very far. She shifted slightly to make herself more comfortable. It felt as though this were the first time she'd been allowed to relax since she'd first come to the _Enterprise_.

The door chimed. Tel couldn't help but feel mild dismay. This was probably the first of various crewmembers that would seek her out to question her about Mr. Data. "Come in," she said, the disappointment not showing in her voice, as she closed the book and placed it next to her tea.

Tel had expected Harmona Logger to come rushing in and begin badgering her with questions that would not stop until the wee hours in the morning. She was pleasantly surprised, however, to see Data, himself walk through the door.

"Hello Data, what can I do for you?" she asked pleasantly, getting up from the sofa to greet him.

Tel thought that he looked mildly troubled as he entered her quarters.

"You expressed an interest in being my friend as well as colleague, did you not Tel?" he asked as she offered him a seat at her table.

"Yes I did, Data," the conversation had only taken place four hours earlier.

"Then may I speak to you now, as a friend?" he asked, looking her politely in the eye.

"Of course," she began to get the feeling that something important was on his mind. Mind you, there was a million conscious somethings on his mind at all times, but this must have been something that particularly caught his attention.

"Have you been attempting to avoid me?" he was not accusing her, it was merely a question that he wanted answered.

"What? No, I haven't been avoiding you," she wondering where he had gotten such an idea.

He took a moment to process his thoughts, as though deciding on what to say next. "I have made many friends since I was stationed on board the _Enterprise_, you are only my most recent one," he told her. "I have been attempting to engage some of those with whom I share a long-term friendship in conversation; however, many of them appear to be intentionally evading me. Have I done something wrong, Tel?"

Tel frowned. She had not anticipated this problem, though she supposed she should have. "Data, I don't think it's anything you've done," she hesitated, "I think it's something I've done."

He cocked his head curiously, "Will you explain?"

Tel rested her elbows on the table, and avoided Data's questioning gaze. Immediately she felt bad for doing so and made eye contact, "You've been gone for nearly two years, they'd mourned your loss and then moved on with their lives. Then suddenly, I came along and dragged you back in," Tel could not exactly articulate the feelings felt by those that knew Data that caused them to avoid him, but she thought she had the right idea. "Think of this scenario; if I told you that I had suddenly brought Dr. Soong back to life, and I even showed him to you, would you still believe it?" she hoped the analogy would be enough.

Data considered the idea for a moment, "I am unsure, I would need time to become accustomed to the situation."

"Exactly. That's probably how your friends are feeling about you. They just need time to… adapt," she told him with a smile.

"You are smiling," Data pointed out. "That appears to be an appropriate emotional response to having successfully explained the answer to my question."

It only provoked her smile to broaden. "Now may I ask you a question?"

"I presume you refer to a question after that one. Please feel free to do so."

"Why did you come to talk to me and not Counsellor Evans? She's much better at explaining things than I am."

"Counsellor Evans is not yet my friends," he replied earnestly. "I felt it would be most advantageous to ask the advice of a friend."

Tel couldn't help but chuckle a little bit, "Data, we barely know each other."

"That does not mean that I cannot trust you. And I can assure you, that you may trust me as well," he said, approximating a friendly smile.

"I wish everyone was like that," Tel said.

"I do not. If it were so, I would no longer be unique."

She surveyed Data with mild interest for a moment, "I had no idea that you valued your individuality, Data."

He nodded, "Do you not value your individuality?"

"Of course I do, but-" she smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Data; you're more human than I thought you would be."

"I will take that as a compliment," he glanced towards her coffee table. "You are interested in the writings of Mark Twain?"

Tel turned in her chair to look at her book, as though she'd forgotten it was there, "Yes, I find his use of verbal irony as a social commentary quite interesting. My father gave me that book for my birthday."

"Was that recently?" Data inquired.

"No, it was last year. I haven't even finished it yet," she told him.

"My apologies, I did not realize that I had interrupted your reading," Data said as he began to stand.

"Don't be sorry Data, I don't mind talking with you at all," even as she said it, it sounded a little odd, knowing that they'd only known each other for a few short hours.

"Nevertheless, I will not distract you any longer. I have no doubt that you are tired and wish to relax."

"You would to if you felt like you hadn't slept in a year," she teased. She couldn't remember the last time she had teased someone.

"You are incorrect, I do not need to sleep," he told her.

She shook her head slightly, "No, I know that."

Data nodded and walked to the door. Before he left, he hesitated and turned back to Tel, "Thank you Tel."

"Come back any time Data. My door is always open to you," she insisted.

"As mine shall be to you," he told her. "Have a good evening Tel."

She watched as he turned and left, no doubt heading off to his own quarters to reprocess the content of their conversation. It was hard to tell whether or not hers and Geordi's actions had been for the best. Geordi had seemed so enthusiastic about it at the beginning, hopefully he wouldn't regret it.

Tel stood, wondering if all of Data's friendships started out on such an open basis. She returned to her book and her tea, which had begun to cool off, though she didn't particularly mind. She sipped the lukewarm beverage and settled herself back onto her sofa, with her feet tucked beneath herself. With a final glance at the door, as though she half-expected someone else to come calling, Tel flipped back to her page in _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_.

* * *

The next few days were, for lack of a better word, the strangest Data had ever known aboard the _Enterprise_. Many of his friends and co-workers avoided making eye contact with him when they could. By the second day, however, Geordi no longer made up excuses to evade him, though Data did not want to distract him from the duties he had to do. 

Most often, Data sought refuge in his quarters with Spot as company, or in the cybernetics lab, with Tel, who had the uncanny ability to multi-task. She had no problem with answering his questions and making small-talk with him while she worked. Data found that he enjoyed Tel's company. She was kind and quietly optimistic, though Data noticed her attitude change when she was confronted with a colleague or important work. Doubtless, it was her part-Vulcan upbringing that brought about the change. She became serious and stoic, as though she were an entirely different person. She had expressed the feeling of being caught between two cultures, so Data found this change quite understandable.

Tel was not the only crewmember who did not avoid Data. On the second evening, in Ten Forward, Data introduced himself to the helmswoman, Harmona Logger. He had heard from various crewmembers, Tel included, that Ensign Logger was very talkative. He did not, however, anticipate how very true this was. Ensign Logger barely finished one question before moving onto the next. Data, because of his ability to process millions of pieces of information in a matter of seconds, he was able to keep up with Ensign Logger's conversation, but was not able to verbally reply before she moved onto a new topic. The conversation was very one-sided.

On the third day, Geordi was convinced to sit down and explain what had passed since Data's memories ended. Geordi informed Data that his emotion chip had been destroyed, along with his former body, two years ago. He found himself asking many questions about specific details, which Geordi could regretfully not provide. Data had resolved to ask the Captain for specific details at the earliest convenience.

The third day was also the weekly poker game, held tonight in Mr. Worf's quarters. Tel had suggested that he come, however, Data did not want to intrude, especially since Mr. Worf had not invited him. Worf, however, later found Data in his quarters and asked if he would join them. Data theorized that Tel had insisted that Worf extend the invitation.

Tel arrived that evening, as their quarters were only steps away from each other, to accompany Data to the gathering. She suspected that Data did not know where Worf's new quarters were.

As it turned out, Tel was correct. Worf's quarters had been changed when the _Enterprise_ had been rebuilt. After taking the lift down one deck and venturing through the corridors for approximately three minutes, Data and Tel were chiming Worf's door, signifying their arrival.

The regular poker group consisted of Worf, Dr. Pierce, Christian Hertz, Tel and Geordi. Data was informed that Commander Madden joined them only occasionally. He wanted to 'cut back on his gambling'.

Christian, or Chris as he seemed to be called off duty, had taken Data's place as dealer. Data, however, offered to shuffle, for he was very fast at it.

They played well into the night. Worf complained at the end of every game that he won (which was most of them) that Tel was the only one that presented any kind of challenge. Though she often ended up folding like the others.

Data found himself unable to bluff, even though he had known for a long time that it was expected.

"I probably programmed your honesty subroutine differently from what you had before," Tel explained. "With your help, I can probably fix it."

That, however, would be left for another day. The conversation turned to the Lahyedan first contact mission.

"I never know. How can you tell a Lahyedan from a Trill?" Geordi asked.

"It's easy," Chris said, sounding jokingly exasperated. "Trill markings run along the hairline and down the sides of the neck. Lahyedan markings begin at the eyebrows, run up to the hairline, down to the jaw and around to the back of the neck. Lahyedans also have Vulcan-like ears," he put on an old ladies voice, "All the better to hear you with my dear."

"What?" Laurel asked, not knowing the purpose of imitating an elderly lady.

Chris shook his head. "Never mind, it's sort of from an ancient Earth fairy tale with a wolf disguised as a little girl's grandmother, so he can eat her."

"Were 'fairy tales' not meant for children?" Worf asked.

"Yeah," Chris replied, with a grin.

"Such a story sounds… inappropriate for a human child," Worf commented.

"Lot's of Earth fairy stories were a bit morbid like that," Tel said quietly, staring at her cards.

Everyone seemed to notice that it was the first thing that Tel had said all night that wasn't related to the game.

Tel glanced up to notice that everyone was looking her way. She raised her brows in question. "Am I not allowed to make comments?"

"Of course you are dear," Laurel said, sounding for all the world like a mother. "You just never do."

Tel managed a small smile to Laurel, "It's your bet."

With that, Laurel folded, leaving Tel, Chris and Worf to finish the game.

"What sort of food do you think they eat?" Chris said absently, waiting on Tel's bet.

"Lacey's probably working on finding that out now," Geordi said, leaning back in his chair.

"I hope nothing alive," Laurel commented with a shudder.

"If by 'alive', you refer to sentience, then it is doubtful. The adult Lahyedan mouth contains thirty teeth, all of which are flat, indicating that they are an herbivorous race that-"

"Thank you Data," Geordi cut in before Data could get too carried away.

Chris and Laurel tried to hide their smiles, while Tel and Worf simply did not smile at all.

"Yes sir," Data said, resigned.

"Sir? Data, you're a senior officer to me," Geordi said sounding somewhat disbelieving.

"My apologies Geordi, I believe it was 'force of habit'," it was the Captain that usually cut him off. "Technically Geordi, I currently have no rank. I am a civilian, a passenger, a-"

"Data!" Laurel said in a tone that insisted that he stop, though she was smiling.

"I'll raise twenty," Chris said smugly, making it Worf's turn.

He studied Chris and Tel's faces. Christian held a self-satisfied smile, he'd never made it so far into a game before, though he glanced regularly to his left. Tel was much harder to read. As always, her eyes were glued to her cards, no expression on her face. It was the way she looked, bluffing or not, during these games. He was fairly confident in his hand. "I will see your twenty."

Tel did not observe her opponents, she was either sure of her hand or she bluffed as long as she thought she could. "I fold," she said softly.

It turned out that Christian had been bluffing all along, and Worf got the pot from the game, as he often did.

"It is late," Worf said; collecting the cards and placing them back in the deck. "Perhaps, we should adjourn."

"Feel your lucky streak running out eh?" Laurel ribbed.

Worf, of course, denied it. It was late, though and the Klingon officer was right to suggest they end their game.

Bidding each other goodnight, they each left in their own directions, though Data and Tel were headed the same way. They entered the turbo lift in silence. The ride was a short one, giving them little time to say anything to one another, though as the doors hissed open, Data broke the silence of the corridor.

"I am curious Tel. Why is it that you appear shy before your friends that you have known for a year or more, while you are more than comfortable to talk with me?"

Tel stopped in her tracks, her face pensive. She had, of course, noticed that it was indeed the case. It wasn't unusual for her to seem quiet in a group of people. "I suppose some people simply have the ability to bring out that nature in me. You can do it, Geordi can do it. I don't have a very good explanation."

He walked her to her door. "Good night Tel," Data said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Tel raised her brows, unsure as to what the gesture was indicative of. "Good night Data," she looked up into his face, into that thoughtful semi-smiling expression that he often seemed to wear. She let herself into her quarters and immediately went to change into her night-wear.

* * *

The next morning, Data's files were reprocessed into the _Enterprise's _databanks, reinstating him as commander, second officer and chief science officer. He was welcomed onto the bridge with many smiles from people he recognized and many he did not. After making a brief study of each face situated on the bridge, Data took his new position at the science station behind Mr. Worf. He had sat here many, many times before, but it had never been a permanent residence. It was an odd notion that someone else sat at the console at which he had sat for so many years. 

"Welcome aboard Mr. Data," came the captain's voice.

Data glanced over his shoulder, but Captain Picard sat facing the viewscreen.

The ship sped along at warp two, towards their destination of Lahyed II, which they would reach in ten days. The science position on this mission was not a complicated one. All that was required was scanning for inconsistencies in space that could hinder their journey and examining the ships environmental workings.

"Captain, sensors are detecting a federation vessel directly ahead," Mr. Worf said, looking up from tactical.

"Onscreen."

Immediately, the endless space before them was magnified and a Constitution class star ship was displayed at the center of the screen. The Starfleet logo was shown proudly on the side of the vessel, though the name of the ship was unreadable. There was no apparent damage to the ship and yet there was no engine activity. They were simply floating in space, going nowhere.

"Life-signs?" the captain asked.

"One hundred seventy-three of them sir."

"What are they doing?"

"Scans show that they're experiencing a minor engine malfunction sir."

"Open a channel," the gentle chime of key-strokes followed. "This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_. Respond."

The viewer changed from the image of the ship in space to one of the bridge, the captain of the vessel smiling at them. "Greetings_ Enterprise_, Captain Andrea Rossen of _U.S.S. Archer_. Can we be of some assistance?"

"I was about to ask the same thing," Captain Picard replied, standing from his seat. "We see you're having a few engine difficulties, can we be of any help?"

"Nothing we can't handle Captain, I assure you. We've got a crack team of engineers," Captain Rossen insisted.

"Would you like us to send a few of ours over Captain? Perhaps we can help speed up the repairing process."

"I appreciate it, but we'll be just fine. We wouldn't want to keep you from your mission," Captain Rossen said with an official nod.

This was one of many times that Picard wished he had Deanna Troi back on the bridge with him. She would have been able to tell him in an instant whether Captain Rossen was trying to hide something or whether she genuinely was confident in her engineer's abilities. He glanced at Lacey, who seemed more or less unconcerned. While her word was not as much of a guarantee as Deanna's had been, Lacey could usually tell when a person was lying.

"Very well Captain," Picard responded. "Do not hesitate to contact us should you need our assistance."

Captain Rossen smiled and the screen went blank as the transmission ended.

"Could she have been hiding something?" Data inquired, still gazing at the viewscreen.

"I don't think so, she seemed pretty honest," Counsellor Evans said thoughtfully. "Not that she told us much," she added.

Picard sighed and tugged at the hem of his shirt, "I don't suppose there's much we can do for them if they don't want our help. Continue course for Iujem system, ensign."

Ensign Logger, who had been staring at the captain in curiosity, turned back to the helm, "Aye sir."

Nobody seemed very certain that they should be leaving Captain Rossen and her crew virtually stranded, but there was nothing for it. If Rossen insisted that their help was not needed, then who were they to argue, especially considering they had a deadline to make.

* * *

_Captain's Log. Stardate 58506.02. We have left the Federation ship _Archer_ to repair their malfunctions without our aide, upon the request of Captain Andrea Rossen. As we continue our course to Lahyed II, I cannot help but wonder whether Captain Rossen was hiding something from us. _


	7. Binding Contract

_DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the _Enterprise, _or anything from the Star Trek universe for that matter. They belong to Paramount. I do, however, own a number of characters that will appear in this story. In this chapter I own: K'Tel Jones, Harmona Logger. Please do not use them without my permission.

* * *

Tel sat comfortably in her quarters, a cup of green tea in one hand and her book in the other. Now that she was no longer so busy working on Mr. Data, Tel found that she had a lot more time for herself. She was now nearly finished reading _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_ and was almost ready to move onto another ancient Earth classic; _Great Expectations_. Tel had been enjoying this evening's free time particularly. The _Enterprise_ was due to arrive at Lahyed II in the morning and what with the reception taking place in the evening, Tel had the feeling all she would want to do tomorrow night was to simply fall asleep. 

As she turned the page of her book, she heard the chime of her door; someone requesting entry. "Come in," she called, marking the page of her book and setting it down.

The door hissed open, admitting Data into the room. Over the past week and a half, Tel had assisted Data in repairing two glitches in his matrix, neither of which particularly complicated. It was entirely possible that he'd uncovered another one and, until she mended his self-sufficiency program, it was her job to help him.

"Hello Data. Can I help you?" she asked, expecting that he'd uncovered another minor problem.

Data walked further into Tel's quarters, standing just before her. He held a small package in both hands, "Not tonight Tel, I merely came to wish you a happy birthday."

His words surprised Tel. She had never told anyone on the _Enterprise_ when her birthday was. She didn't want people making a big deal out of it. She was silent enough in large groups, she couldn't imagine being in a large group, all expecting her to say something or 'make a wish'. "My birthday isn't until tomorrow," she replied finally.

"Correct, however, I realized that the both of us would be far too occupied tomorrow to celebrate," he raised his brows in that finalising sort of way and handed the package to her.

She gazed at it for a moment; it was carefully wrapped in dark blue paper that had a slight shimmer to it, it was tied with a yellow ribbon. Tel looked back up at Data, her face almost as expressionless as his. "I never told anyone when my birthday was."

"Earlier in the week, I found myself interested in your career at the Daystrom Institute. Upon accessing your files in the databanks, I discovered that July 14th would be your thirty-fifth birthday."

Tel smiled, "Won't you sit down?"

Data walked round the coffee table and sat next to her on the sofa, folding his hands before him.

"Should I open it?" she asked glancing at him.

"I believe that is the generally observed tradition when receiving a gift," he said. If Tel hadn't known better, she would have thought he was being sarcastic.

Carefully, Tel peeled back the wrapping paper to reveal a book to add to her collection; _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_. Though _Tom Sawyer_ was supposed to come before _Huckleberry Finn_, Tel hadn't gotten the opportunity to read it. Tel's mouth fell open for only a moment before promptly snapping shut again. She caressed the cover and turned to look at Data. A small smile graced Tel's lips. "Data… wow, thank you." She leafed gently through the pages of her new book. "How did you manage to get this?" True books were not a usual commodity, especially so far away from Earth.

"By looking for it," Data answered, being intentionally avoidant. Tel had tuned down his the strength of his honesty program, though lying would never come naturally to him. Data found it easiest to simply avoid a question he did not wish to answer truthfully.

In all honesty, Data hadn't had to look far to come upon the book. There was an elderly gentleman as a passenger on board the ship, who'd happened to have it in his possession. It hadn't come exactly cheap, but Data had found that he was more than willing, especially considering that Tel had given him his life back. Now that he considered it, Data wished there was more he could do for Tel to express his growing gratitude.

Tel glanced at him from admiring the book with a smirk at his answer. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were being sarcastic."

"If you do not wish to be told that you are incorrect, it would be safer not to say it."

"Well, thank you Data, very much. I can't remember getting such a nice gift from a friend," she told him. Tel put the book down and leaned forward, giving Data a friendly, though somewhat awkward hug.

"I do not want to interrupt your reading any longer Tel," he said, standing.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for a cup of tea or something to drink?" she asked.

He considered it a moment; she seemed genuine enough in her offer, not simply being polite. "Thank you, I would find that most enjoyable." Data had never needed to eat or drink, but he could taste. Sharing a conversation over a drink or a meal was almost always pleasant. People that wished ill will rarely offered such a thing. Data took the offer to mean that he was welcome to help himself, so he strode to the replicator and requested a mug of tea for himself, earl grey, and rejoined Tel on the sofa.

"Might I inquire as to why you seem to have such a fascination for Mark Twain? Aside from the reason you gave me on my first visit," Data asked.

Tel smiled somewhat sheepishly, sipping her tea. "To be honest Data, _Huckleberry_ _Finn_ is the only book I've read written by him. I'm not exactly an expert. Though I guess any good book is an escape, the idea of floating down a river on a raft without much of a care is so appealing."

"Is there a program on the holodeck for _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_?" Data asked, thinking of the programs he'd created about his favourite books.

Tel shook her head, "No, I've only ever used one program on the holodeck, I never had the time to create another one for myself."

In an instant, Data resolved to program _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_ into the holodeck for her. "What is the program you have created?"

"Oh just something from my childhood, nothing you'd recognize." She cleared her throat and changed the subject. "What sort of books do you read Data?"

Data had, of course, noticed that Tel seemed uncomfortable with the subject of her childhood, though he could not say why. "While I am quite familiar with many works of Earth fiction and non-fiction dating from the 16th century onwards, perhaps my favourites are the works of Arthur Conan Doyle," he only mentioned, in a very generalized fashion, the Earth literature he knew. Seeing as Tel was born on Earth, he did not expect her to be familiar with Klingon, Andorian or Bajoran literature.

"I wouldn't have suspected that you'd enjoy mystery novels Data," she commented.

"Many are surprised by the fact."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to undermine your personality, I guess I-"

"There is no need to apologise Tel, you are not the first to think of me as a mere machine and you shall not be the last."

This troubled Tel deeply, "Surely you don't really believe that's how I think of you?"

"Is it not?"

"No, it isn't. In fact, I've come to the conclusion that it's because you're an android that I can relate to you."

"Explain," as usual, it was not a demand.

"When I'm working, I'm happy. And no matter how much I want to change, socializing with people has always eluded me. You are someone that can socialize with, with the logic of a machine. I suppose it'd be the same if, for example, the warp engines had your personality. Does that make sense?"

After a second's thought, "I believe it does."

They sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying their tea and each other's company, at least Tel was enjoying it.

"Tel, perhaps you would consider doing me the honour of a dance tomorrow evening?" Data asked, breaking the silence and setting his mug on the table.

"Oh, well certainly Data, but I should warn you that I'm not much of a dancer."

"You do not need to worry about that," Data reassured her. He stood and took his mug to the replicator. "Remove," and the mug vanished. "Thank you very much Tel, I will see you tomorrow."

"Have a good evening Data," she said, and went back to examining her gift.

* * *

The next morning, the ship was buzzing with anticipation of the evening ahead. Ten Forward bustled not with Guinan's usual crowd, but with officers and passengers that had volunteered to help prepare the lounge for their guests. Not only did they use Earth flowers and decor, but Lahyedan as well. Come evening, it would look nearly unrecognizable. 

Of course, not everyone was able to enjoy the job of decorating. Most officers had their own duties to attend to.

"Begin day watch," Commander Madden said as he placed himself in the command chair. "What's our E.T.A. Mr. Data?"

"At warp two, two hours, thirty-three minutes and forty-six seconds sir," Data replied barely pausing to think.

"Thank you Mr. Data. Ensign, warp two; same heading."

Ensign Logger gave a huge yawn before focusing properly on the helm console. "Yes sir."

"Jones to bridge," came Tel's voice from her place in the cybernetics lab.

"Go ahead Lieutenant," Madden answered.

"Might I borrow Commander Data for about a half hour?"

Madden glanced behind him at the science console where Data sat. "He's on his way Lieutenant."

"Thank you sir."

Data stood and entered the turbo lift, headed down to the cybernetics lab where he would find Tel doubtlessly already hard at work. The past two weeks had shown him that Tel was the sort that rose and began working early in the day to increase efficiency. He often did the same himself, though he usually stayed up for the night watch. Sleep was not a necessity.

He strode through engineering and found Tel just as he'd expected; sitting at her console keying in commands. Upon hearing Data enter, Tel looked up from her work and smiled.

"Good morning Data."

"Good morning and Happy Birthday Tel," Data replied. "You wished to see me?"

"Yes, I did," Tel said. "The gift you gave me was so nice that it motivated me to get myself in gear and finish your self-sufficiency program. I was up all night finishing it."

"It was not necessary for you to 'pull and all-nighter' for my benefit; the gift I gave you was in honour of your birthday, not because I expected something in return."

"I know that, but I wanted to," Tel said in hopes of closing the subject. "If you'll just take a seat Data, this won't take too long."

Data had been thus far pleasantly surprised of Tel's efficiency and was not disappointed this time round. In less than the time she'd indicated, Tel had installed and recalculated the program to match Data perfectly.

"That should do it Data. Save for any outwardly influenced problems, you should be able to take care of yourself," Tel said as she reattached the top part of Data's head.

"Thank you Tel, I hope this last instalment will not decrease the time we spend together. As friends."

"We'll make sure of that. Better get back to the bridge, I'll see you in a few hours."

"Thank you Tel," Data stood from the chair and turned to leave, with a pause he said," I hope you have not forgotten our agreement?"

"Agreement?" Tel asked with evident confusion.

"Last night, approximately two minutes before my departure, you agreed to dance with me tonight. Had you forgotten?" he asked. Of course, he asked it out of mere curiosity, not out of fear that she had forgotten.

"No, of course not Data," she smiled. "Though you may have to remind me again tonight. I know you won't forget."

"You are quite correct, I am incapable of forgetting," Data said. With a nod he turned a left cybernetics.

Smiling to herself, Tel went back to her work. She had not thought of his request as a contract. Of course, this was Data.


	8. Lessons

_DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the _Enterprise, _or anything from the Star Trek universe for that matter. They belong to Paramount. I do, however, own a number of characters that will appear in this story. In this chapter I own: K'Tel Jones, Laurel Pierce, Harmona Logger, Alyssa Avriel, Christian Hertz, Karami, Niemi, Litami, Talider. Please do not use them without my permission.

* * *

The Lahyedan governor and his three daughters beamed aboard the _Enterprise_ about an hour after the ship entered orbit. The official proceedings began, initiating the Lahyedan race into Starfleet, in the observation lounge where senior staff meetings usually took place. Tel was just as glad not to have to be present. She knew there would be a lot of talk, discussions and signing. She did, however, pity Data having to be present. As he was once again second officer, his attendance was necessary. Then again, there was no way that Data could get bored.

As the day wore on, Tel found herself dreading the celebration that would take place that evening. She was barely any good in social settings with only a few of her close friends, how tightly would her jaw be clenched when surrounded by close to, or over, a hundred people in one room? Perhaps if she could find Data or Geordi and stick with them until she was allowed to leave, she'd be able to stick it through fairly comfortably. Despite her crude plan, Tel felt her confidence dwindling by the time she headed to her quarters to prepare herself.

Tel had to search fairly extensively to find her white, gold and grey formal uniform, as she'd never had the chance to wear it until now. All in all, she considered as she buttoned the last few buttons, it didn't look all that bad on her. She fussed with her hem and cuffs until a chime came from her doorway.

"Come in," she beckoned.

The door hissed open, "Good evening Tel."

Tel bent round the doorframe between her bedroom and the rest of her quarters, "Hello Data," she gave her hemline one final tug and walked out to greet him.

He looked rather upstanding in his formal uniform, which was identical to hers, save for the extra gold pip on his collar signifying his rank.

"I have come to escort you to Ten Forward for the celebration," he informed her, offering her his arm.

Mildly taken aback, Tel accepted, linking her arm through his and laying a gentle hand upon his wrist. She appreciated the fact that he was almost hell-bent on being a gentleman. It was in his programming. Though she had done just what Geordi had told her to do, Tel often wondered if she had gotten it right.

"Are you troubled?" Data asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"You sound unsure."

Tel shook her head and reassured him with a smile, "I'm fine."

Together, they left and made their way through the semi-empty corridors to the turbo lift.

"Deck ten," they said simultaneously. They glanced at each other and Tel smiled shiftily.

They waited in silence as the lift descended, still arm in arm. Tel stared absently at some point on the ceiling. She had managed to talk herself out of wondering if she had mucked up any of Data's programs for tonight. She did not wish to be troubled all evening, hoping that Data was acting just as he would have done before his death. It was illogical to dwell on what has been done, though if she were asked to, Tel could most certainly change whatever program Data wished.

As the lift came to a halt, Data led her out and through the corridors to Ten Forward. The place was barely recognizable. There was a large buffet spread out along half the bar, filled with a number of Terran and Lahyedan delicacies. The room was bathed in a bright, golden light which complimented the numerous decorative flower bouquets. Each table was draped with a pale gold cloth that shimmered below the lights. The band was set up on the far side of the lounge, playing a cheerful, welcoming song. There was a space cleared before them, where already a few people were dancing.

Tel could not help but notice how different everyone she knew looked in their formal uniforms. Ensign Logger and Dr. Pierce, who were dancing with their respective partners, looked rather lovely in white, gold and grey.

Geordi waved Data and Tel over from a table that he had procured next to the wide windows that looked out into space. "Good evening," he greeted them brightly.

Tel removed her arm from Data's and sat across from Geordi offering him a smile in reply.

Data sat himself between Geordi and Tel, "Good evening Geordi. Your day went well?"

"Yeah, just fine thanks," he said almost a little too enthusiastically.

Tel glanced at him meaningfully. "You sound unsure," she said, echoing Data's earlier comment.

"Well," he hesitated. "I had a bit of a chat with Lieutenant Avriel today," he confided, nodding his head toward the blonde engineer, who was dutifully staring in the opposite direction, talking animatedly to Christian Hertz. Alyssa Avriel had been learning about cybernetics from Data for three weeks before they had met Shinzon.

"What about?" Data inquired.

"Uh…"

Tel and Data gazed at him expectantly.

"About you, Data," he said finally.

Data frowned thoughtfully, then his usual expression of having realized something overtook his features, "Ah, she is uncomfortable with my return?"

"Yeah, I don't really understand, but it sort of sounds like she thinks... _it_ was all her fault. I mean, when you died, she was pretty broken up about it, but she doesn't seem happy with you being back either."

"Perhaps she thinks Data will blame her," Tel said sounding somewhat distracted.

Data and Geordi stared at her in mild shock. Tel turned that slight rust colour that she became when she blushed and murmured something about being 'human too'.

"Alyssa believes that it was she that caused my demise?" Data asked. It did not make much sense.

Geordi nodded.

"Perhaps I should talk to her," Data said, beginning to rise.

"I wouldn't," Tel said quickly. "Let her come to you."

"Tel, if you don't stop it with that, you're quickly going to replace Lacey as counsellor," Geordi teased.

Tel pretended not to hear by turning her attention to somewhere across the room.

Geordi chuckled and patted her kindly on the arm, "That's more like the Tel we know."

Though she was still staring across the room, a tiny smile crept onto the corners of her mouth. "I'm going for a drink. Anything for you Geordi? Data?"

"Yeah, I'll take an icoberry juice," Geordi said, leaning back in his seat.

"I would find a cup of earl grey tea enjoyable. Do you require assistance Tel?"

"No, thanks Data. I will be fine," Tel insisted as she rose and headed towards the bar.

Geordi raised his brows at Data, "You'll find out quickly enough that Tel is almost annoyingly and stubbornly independent."

"I believe that Tel finds it illogical for two people to do one person's job," Data suggested.

Geordi shook his head in a slightly disbelieving way, "I keep forgetting that Tel's part Vulcan."

"Agreed. She has so far seemed very… human during my visits to her quarters," Data replied.

Geordi stared at Data for a moment, "You've been visiting her quarters?"

Data returned Geordi's stare, thoroughly bewildered, "Certainly. Should I not?"

"Well no, it's just that I've never known her to let anyone she's basically just met into her quarters," Geordi said.

"Might I suggest that because she has spent a year building my body, brain and pathways, she feels that she does indeed know me quite well," Data theorized.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Geordi agreed as Tel returned, carrying a glass of dark blue juice in one hand, a tea cup and saucer is the other, and a second tea cup and saucer balancing precariously on her forearm.

Both Data and Geordi stood simultaneously and helped her by taking their respective drinks from her full hands.

"Thanks Tel. What did you get?" Geordi asked, sitting back down.

Data looked into her cup and back up at Geordi, "It appears to Vulcan spice tea."

"It is." She smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry Data; I didn't ask what you take in your tea."

"Do not be sorry Tel, I do not take anything in my tea," he assured her.

Tel sighed in an apparently relieved manner and took a sip of her tea.

"Hi guys!" cried Ensign Logger suddenly as she came up behind Tel.

Tel choked, spitting most of her tea back into the cup. She coughed violently as Harmona thumped her on the back.

"I would not advise that Ensign," Data said calmly, watching as Tel coughed and spluttered. "You may lodge the obstruction further into her throat."

Immediately Harmona stopped slapping Tel's back and backed away looking horror stricken. After a moment, Tel stopped coughing and massaged her throat, "Hello Harmona."

"Sorry Tel, er- Lieutenant. I didn't mean to surprise you," Harmona said hurriedly.

"No, of course you didn't," Tel replied, examining her tea.

"Some party huh? Did you see the Lahyedan girls? Their outfits are beautiful, all long and flowing and really interesting colours, sort of bluish pink or something. Much nicer than these hideous things they're making us wear right? It looks a lot better on the men, I think. I like your hair Tel, it looks different somehow. Did you do something to it? Oh, I've gotta go, Teddy's looking for me," Tel could see Harmona's boyfriend gazing blankly around the lounge. "Nice talking to you Lieutenant, Commanders," and with that she skipped off towards Teddy.

Data blinked confusedly and gave his head a tiny shake, "Ensign Logger can certainly 'talk a person's ear off'."

"You said it," Geordi agreed.

Tel simply nodded and cast an eye around the lounge and immediately spotted the Lahyedan governor's three daughters. She could see what Harmona meant, though it wasn't just their outfits that were beautiful. Each of the girls was tall and willowy with a long tumble of raven hair and vibrant green eyes. They had gently pointed faces with slender, upturned noses. The eldest daughter, whom Tel judged to be five or six years younger than herself, stared dreamily out the starboard window. The middle daughter, cast an admiring eye at the young gentlemen in uniform and the youngest stood close to her father, looking nervous.

Someone gave a low appreciative whistle and Tel looked up to see Christian Hertz standing over her. "They're really something eh?" Data, Tel and Geordi gazed blankly up at Chris. His smile faltered. "Why am I asking you?" he asked hopelessly and headed in a new direction.

"I can appreciate it," Geordi muttered defensively. Data and Tel exchanged glances as Geordi mumbled under his breath about young lieutenants.

"Why don't you go and ask her to dance then?" Tel asked flatly, jerking her head in the direction of the eldest daughter.

Data watched as Geordi mouthed soundlessly looking, what he assumed, was rather comical. Opening and closing one's mouth mutely seemed to be a human idiosyncrasy for trying to defend themselves, but coming up with nothing. He had seen it many a time, though he could never master the stunned expression, not unlike the one that Geordi wore now. Not only that, but Data was rarely found without a verbal self-defence.

"It was suggestion, Geordi, I don't believe you have to. Unless Data and I force you into it," Tel said rather seriously, when it became clear that Geordi was not going to come up with a witty comeback.

"Well no… I mean… you couldn't," Geordi folded his arms. "You could go to the brig for using force on a senior officer."

Tel raised a single brow, in that tell-tale Vulcan expression, "A joke, Geordi."

Geordi relaxed, and grinned, "To be honest, I wasn't sure, Tel. It happens so irregularly."

"You have to be rather clever to understand my sense of humour," Tel replied.

"You know, in saying so, you don't sound unlike Q."

Data watched the exchange between the two engineers, assuming it was friendly banter, though Tel's smile was just barely there throughout. Repartee was another human foible Data had rarely taken part in. He had tried it before his emotion chip and been entirely unsuccessful. He had only partaken in friendly teasing twice during the years that his emotion chip had been installed. The chip was an unfortunate loss, but one that he was beginning to adapt to.

The firm but gentle clinking of glass drew most everyone's focus towards the captain, who had chosen an ancient and very traditional method of drawing his crew and guests' attention. "If I might have everyone's attention," Captain Picard said firmly, replacing the knife, which he had used to tap his glass, on the table next to him. The lounge fell silent and all eyes turned to the captain and the governor standing next to him.

"Thank you. I would like to start this evening off by welcoming everyone; guests, crewmembers and passengers alike to the beginning of a new fellowship. This evening, we celebrate a newly founded coalition between all members of Starfleet and the Lahyedan people," Picard held his glass of synthetic champagne high, to signify a toast. The lounge's occupants mimicked him. "May this new alliance prove fruitful for us both." He clinked glasses with the Lahyedan governor and took a brief sip to the sounds of guests crying, 'Here here!'

The moment Captain Picard turned away from the staring crowd, many people began milling towards the buffet. Tel and Geordi each selected a plate and began piling their favourite Terran foods and a few foreign delicacies upon them. Data joined them, opting to dine tonight to appear social. All three of them managed to get back to their table without being trampled by the crowd. Tel was certain that she had spotted Harmona Logger literally shoving people to the side so she would be able to get food that wasn't within the last few crumbs.

"My, you're adventurous," Geordi commented, eyeing a small blue mound on Tel's plate.

"Tatilan salad," Data explained, as he examined the dish. It appeared to be a small pile of short, thin blue noodles, flecked with tiny dark blue berries.

Barely hesitating, Tel scooped up a forkful and placed it in her mouth. She chewed silently for a moment, her eyes fixed on the plate. She swallowed and nodded, "Somewhat starchy in texture, but it's quite good actually."

"I think I'll pass," Geordi concluded, taking a bite of a roasted Yukon potato.

The three made it through dinner, occasionally commenting on an interesting selection made on one of their plates. They talked little of their work, but they did have a conversation about, surprisingly, Mark Twain.

"I didn't know you liked that kind of literature, Tel," Geordi said.

"Well I haven't had much time to read for a long while, have I? What with our 'Little Project'," she answered.

Geordi laughed and even Tel smiled at her own words. Data's forehead creased into a confused frown. "Inquiry. 'Little Project'?" he asked.

Geordi shook his head, "It's just an affectionate term Ensign Logger came up with to refer to our work for the past year."

Data consulted this information, "Ah, your work on me, you mean?"

"Well, yeah."

"I see. You considered me a project? An endeavour, a hobby, a mission, a-"

"Not exactly Data," Tel cut him off before he ran out of synonyms. "It was just a joke she came up with really."

As the diner's began to finish their meals, the band once again struck up the music and many couples made their way onto the dance floor. A number of guests chose to remain at their tables and simply enjoy the music from there.

"You have not forgotten our agreement Tel?" Data asked, as he watched the dancers.

"No Data, I haven't," she replied.

"What agreement?" Geordi asked.

"Tel has consented to dance with me this evening," Data answered.

"What, did you make a contract or something?" Geordi asked, jokingly.

"No, I simply chose to ask her ahead of time. I know that Tel has several male friends aboard the _Enterprise_ and as I have few female friends, I believed that giving her notice as to my intentions would be most advantageous in my gaining a spot amongst potential dance partners."

"You needn't have worried Data, no one else has asked me," Tel reassured him.

"Now I feel like I should have," Geordi said sounding somewhat resigned.

"I wouldn't expect you to have thought of it, Geordi. I doubt either of us is as good a dancer as Data is," Tel told him.

Geordi nodded, "That's for sure."

"Do you wish to fulfill our arrangement now, Tel?" Data asked.

"Alright. I suppose there's no time like the present."

Data stood and once again offered Tel his arm. He led her onto the dance floor and showed her how to place her hands. He gave her a brief overview of the steps involved and began leading her in a waltz.

Geordi watched his friends dance together, laughing to himself whenever Tel stepped on Data's foot. It appeared that Data kept telling his partner not to look at her feet. Every time the android said so, Geordi could see Tel's head snap up to attention, but sooner or later, her gaze would return to her feet. After the song ended, Tel seemed to insist that they return to the table from whence they came.

"You were not incorrect in your assessment of your dancing skills, or perhaps lack there of, however, with practice you will improve," Data was telling her as they returned.

"How did it go?" Geordi asked unnecessarily; he had seen the entire thing.

"Not very well," Tel admitted.

"You just need to practice," Geordi said, agreeing with Data.

"I'm not sure that any amount of practice will help," Tel's tone was a factual one, she did not sound defeated.

"Lieutenant Jones, I order you to practice dancing," Geordi said with a grin. "It'd be good for you, Tel. You need a hobby I think."

Without a word, Tel practically leapt to her feet. She turned to face Data at attention, "Commander, I have been ordered to learn to dance. I formally request that you teach me, sir."

"Of course Tel," Data once again got to his feet. "As you say, there is no time like the present."

For a second time, Geordi watched his friends step onto the dance floor. This time round was not nearly so disastrous. Data allowed Tel to keep her eyes on her feet, and he coached her through each step. By the time a new song started, Tel was only occasionally glancing at her feet.

"If I may say so Tel, you learn very quickly when you are determined to do so," Data commented.

"So I've been told," Tel said, glancing at her feet. "I believe I am still far from good at this."

"Correct, however, I will continue to assist you until you become satisfied with your performance."

"I appreciate that Data. As Geordi says, I need a hobby. I don't believe that Geordi considers the time I spend reading ancient literature to be a proper hobby. Hopefully this will appease him for a while," she told him, as he spun her to the beat of the music.

"Perhaps Geordi could be convinced to join us in this pastime," Data suggested.

"I'm certain that you could sway him."

The song ended and Data and Tel headed, once again, back to the table where Geordi was sitting. The chief engineer grinned at the two of them. Tel surveyed him curiously, "What are you grinning about?"

"You seemed to pick that up pretty quickly. I know better than anyone how fast you learn Tel, but I didn't think dancing would be the same. Glad you proved me wrong," Geordi told her, still grinning.

"It is not easy," Tel insisted. "Though it is fairly enjoyable."

"Tel believes that you could be convinced to join us in future lessons," Data told him.

Geordi's smile vanished and he struggled with himself for a moment. Dancing had never been his forte, nor did he believe that he could pick it up as easily as Tel. "Well… I don't know."

"It'll be good for you Geordi. You need a hobby," Tel seemed to have a knack for turning what others said to her back onto them.

"We shall practice every Thursday evening in holodeck one. I shall coach you and Tel until you are satisfied with your own performance," Data explained.

Geordi took a moment to mull it over. Perhaps it was not such a bad idea. "Alright Data, why not?" he sighed. "I don't know how I let myself get talked into these things."

"Maybe you'll enjoy it Geordi," Tel said, in what she hoped was a reassuring way. "I understand that some of the dance partners programmed into the holodeck are quite pretty."

"Excuse me," Data, Tel and Geordi looked up to see the eldest daughter of the Lahyedan governor standing before them. She blushed as the looked up at her, "My apologies, I did not mean to interrupt."

"There is no need to apologise," Data reassured her.

She brushed a long tress of her midnight black hair over her shoulder, "My name is Karami. I was curious, might I join you?"

"Certainly Karami," Geordi said, motioning to the vacant chair next to him. "I'm Geordi La Forge. This is Commander Data and Lieutenant Tel Jones," he said motioning to both her friends.

"A pleasure," Karami nodded politely to all three of them. She turned her attention to Data. "We met briefly earlier, Commander," she smiled. "I was watching you dance, you are really quite good."

Data was clearly taken aback by the sudden compliment. "Thank you."

"Do you like to dance Karami?" Geordi asked, to make conversation.

She nodded, "My sisters and I were taught to dance when we were very young. I've always enjoyed it. Though the type of dancing we were taught is somewhat different than yours."

Tel and Geordi wore nearly identical curious expressions.

"Lahyedan dances are traditionally rather complicated; each movement represents an aspect of their belief system and culture. To make a single wrong move brings an entirely different meaning to the dance," Data explained.

"Yes, that's right," Karami said, clearly impressed. "Uhm, forgive me Commander Data, but your race is not like any other I've encountered on your ship so far. Might I inquire as to your origins?"

"My 'race' is unlike any other you are likely to encounter anywhere Miss Karami. I am an android, built originally by Dr. Soong," Data told her. It was a common question from those that had not been made aware of his existence.

"An artificial life form?" Karami asked, seemingly astounded. "How remarkable."

"Data is one of a kind," Geordi told Karami with a smile.

"But you are sentient?" Karami asked. Her tone was politely curious, not accusatory in any sense.

"Yes. Commander Maddox deemed sentience to be the presence of intelligence, self-awareness and consciousness. I can assure you that I possess all three."

Both Data and Geordi glanced at Tel, as though expecting her to suddenly become talkative due to the nature of their conversation. Though Tel could have very easily given a large amount of input to this conversation, she really preferred not to. She had explained her procedure over and over again. Karami did not need to know that she had rebuilt Data unless Data himself chose to divulge that information. Tel much preferred talking to Data rather than about him, as though he wasn't there. That sort of thing was an unfortunate habit of Commander Maddox's, or so Tel had heard, before Data won his battle for sentience. Tel purposefully avoided the eyes of her companions. Unfortunately, Karami noticed.

"Are you alright Lieutenant Jones?" she asked.

Tel simply nodded, staring into her lukewarm tea. She could feel herself shrinking further and further into her metaphorical shell. An awkward silence lingered over the table, though Tel was quite used to this occurrence in social gatherings.

"Lieutenant," a deep voice came from overhead. Theirs seemed to be a popular table this evening.

"Good evening Commander Worf," Tel said softly looking up at the Klingon officer.

"If I am not interrupting, might I speak to you on a matter concerning your office?" Worf asked.

"Yes sir," Tel rose and politely excused herself from Data, Geordi and Karami. She followed Worf away from the group and into a more secluded corner of the lounge. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

Worf sighed, "Nothing. You seemed uncomfortable with the appearance of Miss Karami."

Tel took this to mean that Worf had decided to come to her rescue. "Thank you sir."

The two stood in silence, though theirs was not awkward. Tel found Worf to be a sort of kindred spirit in that they were not ones to make small talk. He had never been unkind or violent towards her. Both held a large amount of respect for the other.

"I left my drink," Tel mused.

"Was it important?" Worf asked.

"No, I'll get a new one later." Tel watched the dancers swaying and turning to a popular Terran ballad. She even spotted Karami's younger sister attempting to teach Christian Hertz a common Lahyedan dance, though Chris was going a very poor job of following her instructions. "Do you dance Worf?"

Worf gave her a startled look; he knew full well that Tel had never before expressed an interest in dancing. It had never occurred to him that dancing was something Tel could possibly enjoy. "No, I do not dance. Are you suggesting that you and I dance… together?"

"Not particularly. I asked because a greater number of officers do dance than I had anticipated."

"I can assure you that I am not one of them," he told her, clearly glad that she was not asking him to dance with her.

"I would have been surprised if you were," Tel admitted. While Worf had attended the performances of the _Enterprise's_ small band and even gone to see the play that Laurie Pierce had directed a month ago, he had determinedly avoided taking part in anything most of the crew saw as creative. He seemed content enough to be a part of the audience. Though he most likely only went out of respect to his fellow crewmembers.

"I myself was surprised to see you dancing with Commander Data earlier," Worf commented, glancing towards her.

She blushed, "He was teaching me. Commander La Forge ordered me to learn."

"Let me guess, he told you that you need a hobby?" Worf sounded as though he'd heard the same thing before.

"Precisely. Though perhaps he is right in my case."

"I do not believe you need a hobby if you do not wish to have one. Though I must insist you continue coming to our weekly poker games."

"You need not worry about that Worf, I may even take part in conversation more often if you feel that strongly about my being there."

"Now that would be something," a glimpse of humour showed through the Klingon's tough outer shell.

* * *

The evening was wearing on and Tel had not yet returned to Geordi and Data's table, though Karami remained. Both men began to wonder if their friend had left or if perhaps she was upset enough with them not to return. Karami seemed to have noticed as well.

"What happened to Lieutenant Jones?" the Lahyedan asked. "Did she not intend to return?"

"I don't know," Geordi replied, glancing around the lounge for any sign of Tel. "She might have left; she isn't a big fan of social gatherings."

"Perhaps she left to celebrate the remainder of her birthday in solitude," Data suggested.

"I didn't know it was her birthday," Geordi was taken aback by the information.

"This she told me. I do not believe she wanted anyone to 'make a big deal' out of it," Data informed his friend.

"Boy, I feel like I hardly know her at all," Geordi's voice was filled with guilt.

"She did seem like a difficult person to get to know," Karami said kindly.

"Are you insinuating that Tel is a cruel person?" Data asked. 'Difficult' could often indicate 'mean'.

"Not at all," Karami said defensively. "You said yourself that she does not enjoy social settings," she looked to Geordi for help.

"Karami's right Data," Geordi said softly.

"Many people have said as such, and yet I still find the statement to be inaccurate," Data was, of course, not upset with Karami, or anyone else for that matter. He stated the facts as he knew them.

"Well to be honest Data, you haven't known Tel for as long as I have."

"And yet you did not know that today was Tel's birthday?"

"Only because she never mentioned it," Geordi could feel his temper rising slowly. He had never gotten particularly angry at Data for anything. A look at Data's expression stopped it from happening for a first time. "Sorry Data." Geordi knew that Data was not out to prove that he was a better friend to Tel than Geordi was.

"It is alright Geordi," Data had recognized the tone in Geordi's voice as frustration, and thought he could understand why.

"Perhaps it would be best if you attempted to contact Miss Tel?" Karami suggested sounding vaguely nervous.

Data nodded and tapped his combadge, "Data to Tel."

"Yes Data?" came Tel's voice.

"Geordi, Karami and I were curious as to your whereabouts."

"I'm back in my quarters Data. It was getting to be a little too much for me, I'm sorry for not coming to say goodnight," Tel's voice did not hold the tone of remorse, but Geordi and Data both knew that her apology was genuine.

"Do not be sorry Tel. Perhaps you would like to join Geordi, Karami and I in my quarters for a game of cards?" the suggestion was made to Geordi and Karami as much as it was to Tel.

Both his table-mates nodded at once, though Tel hesitated.

"Perhaps a short one then," Tel agreed.

"Will you meet us in my quarters in ten minutes time?"

"I'll see you then. Jones out."

"And if I'm not mistaken, that gives me time to change out of this uniform," Geordi said, tugging at his collar.

"Commander Data? Would you mind terribly if my sister, Niemi, joined us?" Karami asked, glancing in the direction of her youngest sister. The young Lahyed girl was still standing nervously with her father.

"She is more than welcome, if you wish to invite her," Data concurred.

"I'll meet you there," Geordi said, rising. "I've gotta put on something more comfortable if we're going to play cards."

Data nodded and watched his friend go, still tugging at his collar as he exited the lounge. Data turned to Karami, "Perhaps you should re-introduce me to your sister?"

Karami grinned, "Yes, I think she'll like you."

Simultaneously, they rose and Karami lead her new found friend towards her sister and father, who was talking seriously to Counsellor Evans.

"I beg your pardon father, but will you excuse Niemi for this evening?" Karami asked during a break in her father's conversation.

Governor Talider turned away from the counsellor and smiled fondly at his eldest daughter. He touched Karami's cheek with the back of his hand, a sign of affection. "Are you enjoying yourself this evening here?" he asked.

"Very much," was Karami's reply.

The Governor chuckled heartily. He placed a hand on Niemi's shoulder and steered her towards Karami, "Help your sister to enjoy herself as well Karami."

Karami grinned and grabbed her youngest sister's hand and pulled her towards a patiently awaiting Data. "Niemi, you remember Commander Data from this morning, yes?"

Niemi was smaller than her sister, at about 20 Earth years of age, though she had the same willowy figure, wavy black hair and vivid green eyes. She smiled shyly and extended a hand, "A pleasure sir," her voice was higher than her sisters.

Data grasped Niemi's hand gently, "Likewise."

"Niemi, Data, his two friends and I are going to play a card game in Data's quarters. Would you like to join us?"

Niemi cast an eye towards her second older sister, Litami, who was flirting viciously with a young ensign. Niemi nodded, her smile broadening. "Thank you for inviting me."

"We are meeting Tel and Geordi in my quarters in approximately six minutes time. Perhaps we should go there now; I do not imagine that Tel or Geordi would be very pleased if they were to arrive before their host," Data suggested.

"Lead on Commander," Karami said happily.


	9. Far From Over

_DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the _Enterprise, _or anything from the Star Trek universe for that matter. They belong to Paramount. I do, however, own a number of characters that will appear in this story. In this chapter I own: K'Tel Jones, Laurel Pierce, Christian Hertz, Karami, Niemi, Freddie Holmes, Remal. Please do not use them without my permission.

* * *

Tel had changed out of her formal uniform and into a loose, blue, cotton shirt that wrapped around her torso to tie at the side and comfortable brown fitted pants. Initially she had decided to change into her sleepwear; though her mind was changed the moment Data had contacted her. She removed the mug of tea the replicator had prepared for her, placed her book back on the shelf and replaced her black boots on her feet. "Computer, what is the time?" 

"The time is 21 07 hours," replied the ships cool feminine voice. She had talked to Data eight minutes ago.

She took a moment to tightly braid her hair, and then left her quarters.

It took her all of thirty seconds to walk to Data's quarters. On her arrival, she touched the pad at the side of his door, sounding the chime that signified her presence at his door.

"Come in please," came Data's voice.

Tel entered to find Data, Karami and presumably Karami's younger sister sitting around the table. There was a vacant chair on either side of Data.

"Good evening again, Tel," Data said, standing to greet her.

Karami and her sister turned around in their seats and smiled at Tel. "Lieutenant, this is my sister, Niemi," Karami said, motioning to the younger Lahyedan girl.

Niemi nodded her greeting and Tel returned it, "I am Tel Jones. Good to meet you Miss Niemi."

"Please sit Tel," Data said as he returned to his own seat. "We are still awaiting Geordi's arrival."

Tel smiled faintly and took the chair on Data's left. They did not have to wait long for Geordi to join them, dressed comfortably in black cotton.

"Sorry," Geordi apologised for his slight lateness.

"No need to apologise my friend," Data assured him. He began shuffling the deck of cards.

Geordi and Tel had seen this before, but Karami and Niemi watched his hands, fascinated. They'd never seen anyone move so fast before. Data's hands and fingers were a blur for several seconds before he proclaimed the cards sufficiently shuffled.

Karami's mouth dropped open for a brief moment, before she realised how rude it was. "Commander that was incredible!"

Data looked at her quizzically, "It was a simple task, Miss Karami."

"But your speed! It's amazing," Karami insisted.

Geordi grinned and glanced at Tel, who was pretending to be interested in an invisible speck of grime under her finger nail. "Data was built and programmed to have superior speed, strength and intelligence," he explained.

"Superior to whom?" Niemi asked.

"I am superior in many ways to most humanoid species," Data replied. "The game is five-card stud, no limit, five chip ante."

Each player placed five clay chips into the center of the table as Data began dealing the cards.

"You know this game?" Geordi asked the two Lahyedan visitors.

"Data taught us, we have a similar game at home," Karami assured him.

They began the game, though it appeared that Karami had never been good at the game.

"I can't bluff for the life of me," she admitted, as she folded her cards.

Niemi, on the other hand, had a poker face matched only by Tel's and Data's.

"I bet you could beat Worf if you played him," Geordi told her, as she won the pot of their second game.

Niemi smiled at him and shook her head, "If I may be frank, your Commander Worf is rather intimidating."

Geordi laughed, "I won't deny that."

Again, the group threw in their ante and Data dealt the cards. Before the game could begin, an orange, fluffy someone leapt up on the table and scattered the chips.

"Spot," Data said firmly, taking his cat in his arms and placing her back on the floor. "My apologies on Spot's behalf."

Tel said nothing, though she was quite sure that Spot had fully meant to disturb the game. The moment she was back on the floor, Spot began attacking Tel's boot.

"Spot, shoo. You are disturbing Tel," Data told his cat, as he knelt down to retrieve the chips. He waved Spot away from Tel's boot with a free hand.

"What is that?" Karami asked, watching as Spot scampered off. The cat leapt up on top of Data's console and watched the group through narrowed eyes.

"Spot is my short-haired, orange tabby domestic feline," Data told his guest.

"A house cat," Geodi said in laymen's terms.

"A pet?" Niemi asked.

"Correct," Data said, replacing the chips on the table.

Karami stared at Spot with curiosity, "She's a strange looking beast."

"What sort of animals do you keep as pets?" Geordi asked curiously.

"We have a pet qwerf at home," Niemi supplied.

Geordi and Tel looked curiously from Niemi and Karami to Data; they knew that he would know what a qwerf was.

"Lahyedan qwerf; a domestic animal resembling a Terran equine. Qwerfs range anywhere from 0.8 meters to 1.2 meters in height. Rather than hoofs, qwerfs have paws, not unlike those of a feline. They are however, clawless. Their tails are-"

"Alright, thanks Data," Geordi said before Data could get too carried away in explaining every details of qwerfs.

"Apologies Geordi," Data said.

This caused Geordi, Karami and Niemi to chuckle. Data looked at each of them in turn, quizzically before turning his gaze to Tel, who was not laughing.

Tel shrugged, "Your apology was not necessary, Data."

Data had noticed that he had a habit of making an apology where none was warranted. He did not expect it to change.

"Perhaps it is time for us to teach you a game," Karami said grinning happily.

"The type of cards we use at home are somewhat different, but these should do," Niemi said, taking the deck in her hands.

"What's the game?" Geordi asked.

"It's called M'rik," Niemi said, shuffling the cards her own way.

Data's brow creased in that semi-thoughtful, confused way, "I do not know this game."

"It's fairly simple," Karami began, as Niemi dealt the cards. "The goal is to rid your hand of all cards by putting together pairs. Each player starts with six cards in their hand, we then begin counter-clockwise of the dealer, asking one other player if they have a card to match one in your hand. If they do, they give it to you, if not they say 'M'rik' and you must pick up a card from the deck. First to get rid of their cards wins."

Geordi, Data and Tel glanced at each other. "Karami, we have this game on Earth too," Geordi said.

"You do?"

"Yeah, but we call it Go Fish and we start with five cards in our hand," Geordi said.

Karami and Niemi looked at each other, "Where does this name derive from? There is no 'fishing' included in this game."

"'Fishing' refers to the point in the game where a player must pick up a new card from the deck," Data explained.

"Intriguing," Niemi said, causing Geordi to laugh.

"No, nothing, it's just something Data always says. You sounded just like him," Geordi assured her.

"I disagree Geordi, I am male, Niemi is female. The tones of our voices are considerably different," Data said.

"Never mind Data," Geordi said examining his hand of cards. "Are we playing anyway?"

"Why not?" Tel said quietly.

They played several rounds of M'rik/Go Fish, though the sisters had a hard time trying to get Geordi to say M'rik instead of Go Fish. In the end, Tel won two of their three rounds. When asked how, she assured them it was just the luck of the draw.

"Computer, what is the time?" Geordi asked.

"The time is 22 49 hours."

"I'm going to head back to my quarters, I need my sleep," Geordi decided aloud.

"Niemi and I should take our leave as well. I don't believe our father would appreciate us being much later than 23 00 hours."

All four of Data's guests got to their feet and Data lead them to the door. The moment they left the table, Spot leapt back onto the table and knocked the deck of cards to the floor.

"Do not worry, I shall clean them up after you have gone," Data said, as his guests made to clear up after Data's cat.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Commander," Karami said, shaking Data's hand.

"It was a very nice, thank you sir," Niemi said.

"I believe you, your father and sister are to tour the _Enterprise_ tomorrow. I do not doubt that we will see each other again," Data told the sisters with a nod.

"I'll see you tomorrow Data," Geordi said with a friendly wave.

"Have a good evening Geordi."

Karami, Niemi and Geordi left Data's quarters, though Tel remained. She sighed, "I'll help you with the cards."

Data and Tel knelt down and began collecting the cards that Spot had managed to spread impressively across the floor.

After a few moments of silence, Data stopped collecting cards and looking Tel straight in the eye, "I owe you an apology Tel."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"What for?"

"I should have realised that you were not comfortable around Karami and Niemi, yet I invited them to join us. You would have been happier had they not been here."

Tel smiled, finding it hard to believe that he did not regret that action. Regret was an emotion. "I might have been more comfortable were it just you, me and Geordi, but…" she frowned slightly, shook her head and went back to collecting the cards on the floor.

Data did not force the matter and took the cards Tel had collected, and added them to his own pile. He put the deck of cards back in their place and walked with Tel to the door. "Once again, I am sorry to have caused you discomfort. I hope I have not ended our friendship."

Tel smiled genuinely, "Data, our friendship is not even close to ending."

* * *

Over the next year, Data and Tel became thick as thieves, they spent much of their off duty hours with Geordi in Ten Forward, one of their quarters, on the holodeck learning to dance or even indulged in a holonovel adventure. Data had created a program based off of _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_ which had quickly become the trio's favourite. Geordi had taken the role of Jim, Tel played the lead as Huck Finn and Data would play colonel Sherburn or any other character integral to which ever chapter they were enacting. 

Tel lay on her back on the raft as it floated down the mighty Mississippi River and gazed up at the twilit sky. Geordi sat on the edge of the raft with a fishing pole in hand. The only sound was the rushing water.

"You there boy!" came a voice from a small skiff just off shore.

"Me sir?" Tel called back, putting on a southern drawl. It hadn't been an east accent to learn, she had taken some coaching from Data who could mimic any voice. She glanced over her shoulder at Geordi who was covering himself with a blanket. It was all part of the chapter.

"Yes you boy, what is your name?" Data called back.

"It's Peter sir," Tel replied.

"Who's your man boy?"

"My man?"

"Your man under the blanket. Is he black or white?"

This was the part that Tel was supposed to pause and have some sort of epiphany. Huck could have turned Jim in and gone back to a good home with reward money. But he didn't.

"He's white!" Tel called finally. "It's my pa sir. He's real sick. It's small pox."

Tel watched as Data contemplated, he was quite an actor really. "You had better stay far away from me boy, I do not want to catch the pox!" Data began turning the skiff around.

"Wait sir! Please, no one'll help us, please!"

"I am sorry boy, but I will not risk the disease," Data headed back to shore.

Geordi uncovered himself when Data was safely on shore, off to interact with some of the holographic characters. He was grinning, "Boy but you did fool 'im Huck!"

Tel's reply was cut off.

"Hertz to Jones."

"Yes sir?" Tel asked, dropping the accent at once.

"Sorry to disturb you, but you're needed in the lab," Christian Hertz told her.

"I will be there shortly, Jones out," she sighed. "It looks like we'll have to cut this chapter short. Computer, save and end program."

As the images of the Mississippi River vanished, Data came walking back towards them. "You will join us for dinner in Ten Forward this evening Tel?"

"Of course, I'll see you later Data, Geordi," Tel removed her wide brimmed straw hat and scurried out of the holodeck. She jogged down the corridors and to the lift and back to her quarters where she changed into her uniform. In record time, Tel was striding back into the cybernetics lab.

The year had brought a few changes to Tel's lab. Now, rather than one console that was Tel's, there were two more; one intern to a console. Initially, Tel had not been keen about taking interns under her wing; she did not think that she was suited to teach anyone anything. Though as time progressed, she had to admit that having a few extra hands was certainly not a bad thing.

"Lieutenant!" exclaimed Tel's youngest intern, Fredrick Holmes. "Lieutenant, sorry, we just had to show you!"

"Show me what?" she asked.

Her other intern, an Risan girl called Remal grinned at Tel and waved her over to Freddie's console, "We were working on a theory for a new hologram that we read a bit a bout. Did you know that _Voyager_'s EMH was programmed to be take command of the ship if need be? Well we thought a hologram made specifically for command would be a good idea, rather than implementing subroutines to an EMH, that way, the EMH could take care of casualties while the Emergency Command Hologram could take care of the bridge."

Tel looked over their work, "Well done you two."

Freddie and Remal grinned excitedly at each other. This was high praise from Lieutenant Jones.

"Lieutenant Commander Hertz thought you'd be impressed," Freddie said.

Tel nodded, "If you will transfer the files to my console, I will review them more carefully."

Freddie keyed in the command and the files flashed onto the screen of Tel's console.

"Permission to be dismissed, Lieutenant?" Remal asked; they'd been working hard all afternoon.

"Permission granted."

With that, Freddie and Remal trotted off, chatting animatedly about their accomplishment.

As Tel checked and edited her interns' work, she listened to the sound of the warp core outside the lab. She enjoyed the sound, it was like the sound of her own thoughts brought outside her mind. A set of footsteps mingled with the sound of the gentle throbbing. Assuming it was either one of her interns or another engineer, Tel did not look up as the captain entered the lab.

"Aren't you supposed to be off duty Miss Jones?" Captain Picard asked.

Tel looked up, not allowing her shock to show on her face. She got to her feet, respectfully, "I was sir, but acting Ensigns Holmes and Remal needed me to review their work."

The Captain smiled at Lieutenant Jones and walked towards her.

"Can I help you Captain?" Tel asked.

"No Miss Jones, but there is something I would like to tell you and it is the kind of thing I'd rather tell you person to person," the Captain said, looking absently over the interns work.

"Sir?" Tel asked, confused.

"Lieutenant Jones, a week ago I sent a transmission to Starfleet Headquarters suggesting you for a promotion. They have approved my request."

Tel's brows twitched upwards, "Thank you sir."

"You've earned it Lieutenant. Please be on the holodeck at 19 00 hours, in proper attire," Captain Picard told her.

"Of course sir," she replied, knowing what was coming. Though the affair left something to be desired, she could not wait to tell Geordi and Data.


	10. Off the Plank

_DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the _Enterprise, _or anything from the Star Trek universe for that matter. They belong to Paramount. I do, however, own a number of characters that will appear in this story. In this chapter I own: K'Tel Jones, Christian Hertz, Karami Talider. Please do not use them without my permission.

* * *

The handcuffs were beginning to hurt her wrists. Tel could barely see a thing in the dark brig. She sighed and sat on a barrel. She had heard about all this, but had never really believed that it would be her in such a position. It was almost terrifying. 

"Bring out the prisoner!" the voice came from above and startled her out of her brief reverie.

Tel got to her feet as two men descended upon her. She was not entirely sure that she was ready. The men each grabbed her by an elbow and lead her up from the brig and on to the deck. The officers of the vessel stared down at her in silence. She would have quailed under their gaze.

"The charges?" asked the leader.

The first mate unfurled a scroll and began reading aloud from it, "We, the officers and crew of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_, being of sound mind and judgment, hereby make the following charges against Lieutenant K'Tel Jones: One. That she did knowingly and willfully perform above and beyond the call of duty on countless occasions. Two. That she did intentionally and successfully save the life of one Commander Data. And three. Most seriously that she has earned the respect and admiration of the entire crew." Madden rolled the scroll back up and could not help but smile down at Tel.

Picard stared down at her, "You know the punishment Miss Jones. You are hereby promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander, with all the rights and privileges hereto." Picard smiled at her, "Congratulations Commander."

"Extend the plank!" Madden jeered.

Tel knew this was coming, but that did not keep her from flinching as Geordi and Laurel pushed her towards the edge of the sea-faring ship. "Do I have to do this part?" Tel whispered to Geordi.

"We all did," Geordi replied with a grin.

Tel stepped out on the plank. She looked pleadingly back at her friends, she was met with the cries of the crew calling for her to walk the plank. A Commander's hat was lowered from the yardarm . Tel edged out along the plank. She made her towards the hat dangling above her. With a controlled leap, Tel reached for the hat. Her fingers brushed the rim, though it was not enough. She landed back on the plank, her arms wind-milling to keep her balance. The officers cheered her on. Again she jumped, this time she grasped the rim firmly and pulled it down with her. The officers cheered as she descended from her leap, missing the plank completely and plunging into the water below.

Tel floundered in the water, amazed that she was not feeling embarrassed by her present situation. She had known that she would not make it back onto the ship with the ceremonial hat with her clothes dry, no one had. All in all she'd done better than she had hoped. During Christian's promotion, he had not even been able to jump for the hat without tumbling into the water. There was a time when Tel would not have even attempted to get the hat. A time when she probably would have refused to join the crew on the holodeck. And now, here she was. Lieutenant Commander K'Tel Jones, chief cyberneticist aboard the _U.S.S. Enterprise_, under water. Bubbles issued from her mouth. She supposed she should thank most of the people she'd come to know and, in her own way, love. Certainly, she was known as 'The Quiet One' during group functions and it was a miracle if she said more than a few words to anyone that wasn't Geordi or Data. But when compared to herself two years ago, the change was astonishing, at least to herself.

Her head broke the surface of the water and she gasped for breath. She was met with the laughter of her mates and a rope. Tel grabbed hold of the rope was towed back aboard the ship.

Someone draped a blanket over her, "You have done well Commander."

* * *

Data strode down the corridors purposefully. It was nearing 19 00 hours and that was the agreed time that he, Geordi and Tel met for dinner every Wednesday in Ten Forward. While Data did not need to eat, he knew his friends enjoyed his company. Dinner was a common affair for friends to partake in and this trio was no different. 

"Commander!" called a familiar voice from behind him.

Data halted and turned to see acting Ensign Karami Talider following him down the corridor, waving a PADD at him.

"Yes Ensign?"

"Commander, I was wondering if you could look over my theory on the anomaly we detected in a class three nebula."

Data shook his head, "My apologies, Ensign. I am off duty and I have plans. Perhaps Commander Hertz would be kind enough to look over your work."

"Sorry sir. I didn't know," Karami said, disappointment evident in her voice. Whether it was disappointment in herself or otherwise, Data could not discern.

"There is no need to apologize Ensign. I believe Commander Hertz is currently on the bridge."

"Yes sir, thank you," Karami turned and headed towards the turbolift to the bridge.

Data often found Karami's request to remain aboard the _Enterprise_ nearly a year ago somewhat odd. Governor Talider and his family had remained on board for a week and Karami had joined Geordi, Data and Tel for their first official weekly dinner. As the family was due to beam back to the surface of Lahyed II, Karami had put in a request to remain behind and apply to Starfleet Academy at the earliest convenience. She expressed an interest in stellar sciences. As such, over the year, much of Karami's time was spent in the stellar science lab or in the lab that Data reigned over. During the week that he had known Karami prior to her joining the _Enterprise _crew, he would not have thought that she would be interested in stellar sciences. Perhaps counseling he would have expected.

Turning, Data continued on his way to meet Tel at her quarters. It was like this nearly every week. Tel and Geordi would be relieved of duty thirty minutes before Data was, giving them time to change into civilian clothing. Data would then leave either the bridge or the science lab (wherever he happened to be at the time) and first go to Tel's quarters to fetch her. The two of them would then proceed to Geordi's quarters before they all made their way to Ten Forward. It was a bit of a tradition, not unlike the weekly poker games.

Arriving at the door marked with the digits 3045, Data pressed the small pad on the side of the door, sounding the chime that would let Tel know that he had arrived. Data stood stock still before her door, not to enter until he heard her voice. After a few moments of silence, he pressed the pad again. Still nothing.

"Computer, where is Lieutenant Commander Jones?" he asked out loud.

"Lieutenant Commander Jones is currently located on the holodeck."

Data frowned curiously. It was logical to assume that she was not enacting a chapter from _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_, she would have invited him if that was the case. At least, he believed she would. Perhaps she was angered with him and did not wish him to come with her. He would only find out by asking.

Resolved, Data headed towards the holodeck. Geordi would not mind them being a few minutes late. Of course, if Geordi was with Tel in the holodeck, then it would make little difference.

Data halted before the holodeck and faced the panel next to the door. "Computer what program is currently running?"

"Program Jones1 is currently running. You may enter when ready."

Tel had not locked other's out of her program, so Data stepped forward and was emitted into the holodeck.

The sight he was met with would have had the ability to make any human stare in awe. Data stood at the edge of a small river that was shaded by willow trees. Across the river was a wide field and in the midst of was a house that was also surrounded by trees. The sun was setting, casting a golden glow across the field.

Tel was no where to be found, but Data distinctly heard the sound of a quadruped running not far from him. Spotting a strategically placed row of stones that spanned the length of the river, Data stepped across and trudged up the bank on the other side. Data looked to his left and was met with the sight of dog gamboling towards him.

The dog was a young white and golden Husky with blue eyes. The dog was male and was wearing a black leather collar. The Husky circled Data, sniffing the androids feet and legs.

"I do not have a scent," Data told the dog. "The only scents you will glean from me are the scents of the ship."

The dog looked up at Data with his tongue hanging out before dashing back in the direction from which he came. Data followed the dog upstream until he saw Tel walking towards him.

Tel waved and jogged to close the distance between them, the dog racing beside her.

"Hello Data. I'm sorry I suppose I wasn't keeping track of the time," she paused. "You are here about dinner aren't you?"

"Yes I am Tel," Data replied. "You did not answer your door. I became concerned and came to find you here." The dog licked Data's hand.

"Oh, this is Jaggers," Tel explained, motioning to the dog.

"Named, perhaps, for the character of the lawyer in Charles Dickens' _Great Expectations_?" Data asked.

Tel nodded, "My father named him." She smiled sheepishly, "I still have not read _Great Expectations_."

"This is the program you mentioned when we first met Tel?"

Tel had to think back. It had been nearly a year since she'd mentioned it. Finally she nodded, "Yes, this is a projection of where I grew up."

Data turned revolved slowly on the spot, examining his surroundings. His eyes flicked from ground to sky, "West coast United States of America. The state of Oregon perhaps?"

"Yes, this was our home just outside of Newport," Tel told him. Newport, Oregon was a historical landmark; it had remained virtually unchanged since the twentieth century. Tel smiled, "Would you like to meet my parents?"

"I would be very interested in making the acquaintance of the holographic images of your mother and father, however, we are due to meet Geordi in six minutes," Data reminded her.

"I haven't forgotten. I promise we won't be long. I think my father would like you."

Data nodded and followed Tel towards the house in the field. The house was not particularly large, though it did have two floors. It seemed to be a mixture of modern and traditional. They entered the house and were greeted by the holographic image of Tel's father.

"Good evening! I see you've brought a man home Telly," Tel's father was tall and lean with unkempt blonde hair and a round, jovial face. His eyes were pitch black just like Tel's, but as good-natured as the rest of him. He extended a hand to Data, "Ray Jones at your service sir."

"I am called Data," Data replied. "I am a friend of K'Tel's."

"K'Tel?" Ray leaned towards Data and murmured; "That's only what her mother calls her."

"Yes, your daughter has expressed her preference of being called Tel," Data agreed.

"First thing she told you, wasn't it?" Mr. Jones asked.

Data opened his mouth to reply, but Tel cut across him.

"Where is mum?" she asked.

"Oh she's loafing around her study, I imagine. Won't you and your friend come in Telly?" Ray asked,

"We're late for dinner papa. I wanted Data to meet you and mum," Tel answered.

"I'll see if I can find her," Mr. Jones trotted up the stairs to the second floor.

"You're father is very pleasant, Tel," Data remarked.

"So I've been told."

"You disagree?"

"Not at all."

Data made to continue the conversation, but was interrupted by the return of Mr. Jones and his wife.

"Good evening," she said evenly.

"This is my wife, Mr. Data, and Telly's mother, T'Riq," Mr. Jones introduced his half-Vulcan wife. Unlike her husband, T'Riq's features were sharp and dark. Her hair was black and cropped short, though her hair-line was not as harsh as that of her ancestors. Her eyes were brown.

"A pleasure Mrs. Jones," Data replied.

Mrs. Jones nodded at Data and reached to gently touch her daughters face. Though her expression was blank, it was clear that T'Riq was fond of Tel. "You will not remain for dinner K'Tel?"

"I'm afraid not," Tel replied, giving no explanation.

T'Riq nodded and glanced towards Data, "You may bring your Mr. Data here again."

"Thank you mother," Tel paused and smiled. "Computer, end program."

The images vanished and Data and Tel exited the holodeck to meet Geordi.

"You miss your parents Tel?" Data asked as they ascended two decks in the turbolift.

"Sometimes," she admitted. "They're so far off."

"Do you regret joining Starfleet because of it?"

"Never."

* * *

Data, Tel and Geordi took their meal at their usual table tucked in the far end of Ten Forward. 

"So Tel, how does it feel to be a Commander?" Geordi asked.

Tel was pensive, "I have had the rank of Lieutenant Commander for little more than a week, suffice to say that I don't really know what it's like to be a Lieutenant Commander, though it is somewhat startling to hear the words 'Commander Jones'," she told him. Geordi laughed appreciatively and Tel smiled in return. "Was it the same for you Geordi?"

"Oh yeah, I think a promotion can catch anyone off guard. Well, not you Data," Geordi said meaningfully.

"Quite correct Geordi."


	11. A Captive Audience

_DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the _Enterprise, _or anything from the Star Trek universe for that matter. They belong to Paramount. I do, however, own a number of characters that will appear in this story. In this chapter I own: K'Tel Jones, Christian Hertz, Harmona Logger, Ben Archibald, Peri Satskot, Chief Wenn, Jonas Porter, Lily Cooper, Nila Brex. Please do not use them without my permission.

* * *

Martin Madden got up a little earlier than he normally would have done on Friday. He wasn't due on the bridge for another two hours. His daily routine usually included getting up, coffee and breakfast while reviewing messages, a shower, dressing and ten minutes of reading. Martin Madden did not read typical books, Martin preferred to read plays. He especially delighted in the works of Shakespeare and Wilde. Madden had spent a month scouring everywhere he could think of in search of an actual paper copy of _The Importance of Being Earnest_, but to no avail. He'd made due with the use of PADDs. This morning, Madden could extend his reading to half an hour, and he couldn't say that he was disappointed by that. 

"Coffee, Columbian blend, black and hot," Madden said as he walked by the replicator situated in the wall.

The mug with his very favourite beverage materialized immediately and Madden couldn't have been happier for it. Being first officer on the flagship of the Federation was all fine and dandy, but he could not have done it without coffee.

Madden sipped his coffee contentedly and sat down before his console. "Computer, review messages."

Three messages flicked across the screen. The first was from Lieutenant Nila Brex inviting him to dine with her. The second was from Counselor Evans, reminding him that crew evaluations were approaching and the third was from Lieutenant Commander Hertz. It was the flight plan that Hertz had filed for his survey of the class three nebula that the _Enterprise _would bereaching in later that day. Normally, it would have been just the chief of stellar sciences going on the survey, but Hertz was one of the better pilots on the ship. So he, and the stellar sciences officer, would go together. Were the stellar sciences officer female, Madden would have wasted no time in insinuating something suspicious going on between the two.

Madden read and reread his messages and finished his coffee. He'd decided to accept Nila Brex's invitation. Brex was a singularly attractive Trill woman with chocolate brown curls and bright eyes. He rather liked the way her dimples appeared when she spoke about a particularly interesting discovery she'd made. Madden smiled at the thought. He then proceeded to the third step in his morning routine and headed to the bathroom to shower. Madden, like many others, occasionally indulged in a water shower, but in reality, sonic showers were just more convenient. They took less time and gave cleaner results. As the dead skin and dirt was lifted off him, Madden resolved to have a proper water shower this evening to get that shower-fresh smell. Perhaps it would impress Lieutenant Brex.

Once he had finished and dressed, Madden selected a play to read off his PADD and sat comfortably on the couch. Today's selection was entitled_ Romeo and Juliet_; a tragedy. In all honesty, Madden preferred to read comedies, in which everyone lived happily ever after with their true love. Tragedies often meant that all the characters wound up dead. However, Madden was determined to read and direct all of Shakespeare's works. He and Dr. Pierce traded off on directing plays for the ship. Laurel had chosen to direct _Death of a Salesman_ a month ago and now it was his turn. Madden always directed Shakespearean plays. Some people on the ship told him it was too cliché and that everyone directed Shakespeare plays and that he should try to direct something from a Klingon playwright. Madden had promised to try as soon as he directed as many Shakespeare plays as he could. He had already done _Hamlet_, _The Comedy of Errors _and _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. The last one had been a challenge. Not in that it was a terribly difficult play; the challenge had been getting Captain Picard to partake in the play. In the end, Picard had agreed to play the part of the Wall, which had given the crew a good laugh. It would have left the Captain with an interesting nick-name, were he not the Captain.

Madden scrolled through his PADD to find the Act that he had left off on, in which the Friar's plan to have Juliet feign death was being put into action. This was where it all went wrong. It was one little slip that brought both Romeo and Juliet to an untimely end. Madden thought that the Friar's plan could have been better. It was funny how a person could do something, believing they were helping only to end up causing inadvertent harm. It was an unfortunate truth of human nature and there was little that could be done about it, even eight hundred years after Shakespeare had written his famous, tragic love story.

The half hour was enough time for Madden to finish the play before he left his quarters for the bridge. On his arrival, Madden found Commander Data leaving the command chair and moving back towards science station one. "Begin day watch," Madden said. The computer beeped its comprehension of his command. "Report Mr. Data."

"We passed through the Murkorin asteroid belt at 02 00 hours this morning. Our sensors also showed a class two comet within range at 03 24 hours; no threat sir," Data replied. These were the only semi-important pieces of information. Of course, Data could have relayed every second of the night watch, but he had been order only to report findings of any significance.

"Thank you Commander," Madden took his place at the command seat. At least it would be his place for another hour until the Captain arrived. Madden enjoyed being in command; he hoped to have his own vessel in the not too distant future.

"You received my flight plan sir?" Lieutenant Commander Hertz asked, turning in his seat to face Commander Madden.

"I did Christian, I even got a chance to review and approve it," Madden replied. Madden and Hertz were close friends, hence the reason for Madden using Hertz's first name. Hertz would have returned the favour, but one never knew exactly when the Captain would walk onto the bridge.

"Sir, might I request that you speak to Lieutenant Grant for me? He won't shut up about the survey, I can't get a moments peace!"

Harmona Logger broke into laughter at this, "You are such a wuss Commander Hertz sir," she began. "Need the first officer to stand up for you? Why don't you just tell him to beat it? He won't bite, at least I don't think he will. I never suspected him of being a cannibal, but one can never tell these things. Lieutenant Grant might have developed a taste for operations officer flesh. I hope he doesn't eat you, I don't want to get used to sitting next to someone else. I just got used to sitting next to you! Don't go doing anything stupid, or he might-"

"Ensign Logger, would you please leave the talk of cannibals for another time?" Madden asked.

"Yes sir, sorry sir. I got a bit carried away. Does that happen a lot? To me I mean. I think I talk too much, at least that's what Teddy says, but he usually kisses me to get me to shut up. At least that what he says. He might just like kissing me. Commander, if I start talking too much, please don't kiss me, just say something. I can take criticism, really. Honesty is the best policy as I always say. Actually, my da used to say that all the time. Well he's say it when he thought I was lying to him. It used to happen a lot when I was little. Like that one time when I was eleven and I snuck out of my bedroom window to go play in the park. I climbed back through the window later and my da found me with grass stains-"

"While I'm sure this is a fascinating story Miss Logger, may I remind you that you are controlling this ship at the moment," Madden said pointedly. While he liked Harmona very much, she _did_ talk too much.

The Captain arrived on the bridge ten minutes later to find his officers quietly and obediently going about their work. Picard knew that they had probably been chatting and joking around moments before he'd arrived. Picard smiled and shook his head slightly. Only Worf and Data looked honestly like they were now just as they had been before the Captain stepped onto the bridge.

"Captain on the bridge," Madden announced as Picard walked towards his place in command.

"Status report Number One," Picard asked, sitting and tugged the hem of his uniform shirt.

Madden filled in the Captain on the readings taken from the night watch and their E.T.A. at the class three nebula.

"Continue course and heading Ensign," Picard said glancing at Harmona Logger's back. "Warp two."

"Aye sir," she replied, without turning.

For several more hours, the _Enterprise_ continued towards the nebula that they were sent to survey with very few anomalous readings along the way. Around 11 00 hours, the ship dropped out of warp and continued their way at full impulse power. With nothing pressing in their scans, Madden began speaking to Picard about the next play the first officer would be directing.

"Really sir, the part of the Friar is perfect for you, I think you'd really enjoy yourself," Madden insisted.

"I thought my playing the Wall in your last play would have appeased you, Number One," Picard sighed.

"I don't give up that easily sir. It's my goal to get you into a lead role."

"I was under the impression that your goal was to direct the entire works of Shakespeare?"

"Well it is, but I can have more that one goal, can't I sir?" Madden cracked a grin.

"Why don't you make Mr. Worf or Miss Jones your new project Number One? Or have you failed to notice that they have never been involved in one of your plays?" Picard asked. There was no anger in his voice, though there was a hint of resignation.

"Because Worf has the ability to inflict pain and Tel has the ability to inflict unconsciousness," Madden said referring to the skills Tel had been developing in Vulcan martial arts, including the Vulcan nerve pinch.

"I think we can safely say that neither Mr. Worf nor Miss Jones would risk their career just to stop you from humiliating them for a few hours," Picard seemed to be winning the discussion.

"Captain," Worf interrupted before Madden could be fully convinced. "Our sensors are picking up the presence of a vessel directly ahead."

Picard sat up a little straighter, "Federation?"

"Unknown sir," Worf replied with a frown.

"On screen." The image of a vessel appeared on the view screen, magnified several times. The ships engines were not engaged and it appeared to be dead in the water.

"Life signs?" Picard asked.

"28 sir," Commander Hertz replied.

Data turned to face the view screen properly, assessing the ship ahead of them. "It appears to be a Defiant class star ship sir."

"Well now, that is far more encouraging," Picard said, relaxing visibly. Defiant class was a Starfleet design.

"Captain, they are hailing us," Worf remarked.

"On screen," Picard said for a second time in as many minutes.

The face of the sheepish captain appeared on the view screen. He was a Zakdorn. The Zakdorn had been a part of the Federation for 21 years, but this, as far as Picard knew, was the first and only Zakdorn Starfleet captain. He had not heard about a Zakdorn joining Starfleet before, but the proof was right in front of him.

"I am Captain Peri Satskot of the _U.S.S._ _Atnought_," the man said, his voice echoed the sheepish expression he wore on his face.

"Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_. Forgive me for being so blunt, Captain, but I was unaware that any Zakdorn had enlisted in Starfleet, let alone commanded a vessel," Picard commented, getting to his feet.

"It was a recent promotion, Captain Picard. But I can assure you that I have been a Starfleet officer for eighteen years. I am very proud to represent the Zakdorn community in Starfleet," Satskot did not look angry at Picard for his comment, on the contrary, he looked somewhat pleased with himself.

It was somewhat unusual to have a single representative of an entire species in Starfleet, as Peri Satskot appeared to be. However, Picard was not surprised by the information. As both Worf and Data were the first of their own kinds to join Starfleet, it did not seem unusual to Picard.

"Can we be of some assistance Captain Satskot?" Picard asked.

"Actually you can Captain. As you're scans have doubtlessly shown, we're dead in the water," Captain Satskot said. "My engineers have tried everything they know, but we can't seem to get our impulse engines back online, let alone the warp drive."

"Indeed Captain, I would be happy to send an away team to assist you," Picard replied. "There is never any harm in adding a few extra hands to a repair."

"Thank you Captain, it's true what people say about you," Satskot said kindly.

"Our team will beam over shortly, Picard out," the view screen went blank. "Number One, Commander Hertz, assemble an away team in transporter room two."

The two officer's rose and left the bridge, only catching a glimpse of Data taking over the ops. position in Commander Hertz's absence as the turbolift doors closed. Commander Madden tapped his combadge, "Madden to La Forge."

Geordi replied, "La Forge here."

"Geordi, grab Tel and meet us in transporter room two. We're heading over to assist in some repairs on a Defiant class star ship," Madden explained. He didn't doubt that he, Chris, Geordi and Tel would be enough to get the _Atnought _up and running in no time.

"We'll be there sir," Geordi assured him.

"Madden out."

* * *

"Did you hear that Tel?" Geordi asked, poking his head into the cybernetics lab. There he saw Tel working with Freddie and Remal. Tel looked up at him curiously. 

"I heard you talking with Commander Madden, sir, but I'm afraid I was not paying close attention," Tel admitted.

"We've been ordered to transporter room two for a repair mission on a Defiant class vessel. I can bring Darrio in to work with Holmes and Remal if you'd like," Geordi offered.

"I don't believe they'll need much help, but perhaps as a supervisor, Darrio would do well."

Geordi nodded and withdrew from the lab to fetch Darrio. Tel rose from her console and smiled gently to her interns, "Please continue, I will return this evening to review your progress. If you require help, contact Commander Data. If he is not too busy, he will come to your aide."

"Yes Commander," Remal said, grinning as she said Tel's rank.

Tel grabbed her equipment bag and headed out of the lab, passing Darrio on the way, "Keep your eyes on them," she muttered with a smile.

"Will do Commander," Darrio replied with a grin.

Tel and Geordi headed to transporter room two together, where they found Commander Madden, Lieutenant Archibald and Lieutenant Commander Hertz waiting for them.

The five officers stepped onto the transporter pad as the chief input the co-ordinates.

"Is this the first time you've used the transporter since you came aboard Tel?" Chris asked her.

"No, I was on an away team about a year and a half ago and I've taken shore leave before. I'm not an automaton, Commander Hertz," she reminded him.

"Well maybe _you're_ not," Chris said with a wink.

Tel smiled at Chris in reply.

"Energize, Chief, before Tel starts laughing. That would be trouble," Madden teased.

"Energizing Commander," the transporter chief said, trying to hide a grin.

* * *

Satskot watched as the _Enterprise_'s away team materialized in his transporter room. Only five officers had come, but it was all the _Atnought_ would need. Satskot smiled at the officers. "Thank you for coming so quickly, I am Captain Peri Satskot," he introduced himself. 

"Commander Martin Madden," Madden replied, offering a hand to shake. "This is our operations officer, Lieutenant Commander Christian Hertz, chief engineer, Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge, chief cybernetics officer Lieutenant Commander K'Tel Jones and security officer Lieutenant Ben Archibald."

Satskot shook each of their hands in turn and motioned to his transporter chief, "Might I introduce Chief Wenn?" The Bajoran smiled and nodded to the arrivals. "And my first officer, Commander Jonas Porter."

Porter was tall and very well built. He appeared to be part Klingon.

"A pleasure," Madden said in reply to both the introductions.

"Commander Porter will escort you to engineering where you may assess the problem. I give you permission to do whatever necessary to start the engines running. I must return to the bridge," Satskot gave a final nod to the away team before turning on his heal and exiting the transporter room.

Porter eyed the _Enterprise _officers, "You will follow me." The _Atnought_'s first officer led them out of the transporter room and down the corridor. The fact that the corridors were virtually deserted did not escape the notice of any of the _Enterprise _officers.

The six of them entered the turbolift and as the doors hissed shut behind them, Porter commanded in his deep voice, "Engineering."

They waited in relative silence as the lift descended. Madden asked Porter a brief question about the _Atnought_'s situation, but Porter's response was little more than a grunt.

The six officers stepped into engineering, to find five exasperated looking engineers already there. A woman, who looked rather good-natured, aside from being flustered, stepped forward to greet them, "Lieutenant Commander Lily Cooper at your service. Or, I suppose, you're at my service," she said smiling.

"We'll do whatever we can to help, Commander Cooper," Madden said, smiling in return.

There was another brief round of introductions in which Commander Cooper could not help but point out Tel's appearance.

"Oh, are you a Vulcan?" she asked, surveying Tel's slightly angled brows and pointed ears.

Tel shook her head no, "The Human portion of my genetic make-up is greater than the Vulcan portion by approximately threefold."

"Ah, quarter Vulcan then," Cooper said nodding. "You'll have to forgive me, I haven't been acquainted with any Vulcan since my Academy days. And believe you me, that was awhile ago." Cooper laughed at herself.

Tel gave a small smile, but nothing more.

"Well gents, and lady," Cooper said, nodding to Tel who, aside from Cooper herself, was the only woman in engineering. "Perhaps it'll take the brainpower of both _Atnought _and _Enterprise_, but we'll figure this out," she announced confidently.

Geordi and Christian set to work analyzing the warp core with their tricorders and the help of one of the _Atnought_'s engineers. Madden and Tel began by reviewing sensor logs to see if the _Atnought_ had come across some special anomaly that had caused the ships difficulties. Perhaps the crew had not seen it for what it was. Lieutenant Archibald hung back, watching. He was not particularly technically minded. In fact, he was only here due to protocol.

The combined forces of the _Atnought_ and the _Enterprise_ worked for an hour, unable to discover anything physically wrong with the ship.

Tel sighed and wandered to a separate section of engineering, while reviewing the information her tricorder scans had picked up. It did not help, she was just as at a loss now as she had been before. Her mind whirred. By all accounts, the ship should be working better than fine. Perhaps the answer was simpler than they believed it to be. Perhaps they were looking in the wrong places. Perhaps the answer was right in front of her nose. Perhaps-

Something caught Tel's eye. She frowned. It couldn't be. That didn't make any sense at all. "Commander Madden?" she beckoned. "I believe you should come and look at this."

Madden followed the sound of Tel's voice until he found her staring at a waist-height object sticking up from the floor. But it couldn't be. Madden's frown matched Tel's. "A Romulan cloaking device?"

Without warning, Tel was attacked from behind. She could not see her assailant, but that was not what was on her mind. Tel yanked her wrist free of her attackers grasp and brought her elbow back sharply into their stomach. Tel heard the breath knocked out of the person struggling to hold her captive. Tel balled her hand and brought her fist up in a semi-circular motion, her knuckles connecting hard with the attacker's nose. Physically, Tel was somewhat stronger than full humans and the impact of her fist on the assailant's face was enough to send the attacker flying backwards. Tel whirled around to see Lily Cooper writhing on the ground with blood spurting out of her nose.

Tel reached for her phaser but was once again grabbed from behind. This time around, Tel was not able to escape. She looked up to see that she was being subdued by Commander Porter. His grip was tight and rather painful. She flailed for only a moment, knowing it was no good.

Cooper scrambled to her feet, wiping the blood onto her sleeve. She glared at Tel, all hint of pleasantness gone from her face. Cooper drew back her fist and hit Tel hard just below her eye. Though Tel was stronger than the woman, the strike still hurt and Tel could feel a bruise blooming at the base of her eye.

Panting, Cooper tried to mold her nose back into shape, her hand covered in her own blood and a red mark on her knuckles from hitting Tel. "Alright, have you got them?" she asked thickly.

Tel looked up to see her fellow officers being held captive by the rest of the engineers. The _Atnought_ engineers held Tel's fellow crewmates at phaser point and, in Archibald's case, disrupter point.

Tel could not help but feel panic, though she refused to let it show. She did not want to give their captors the satisfaction of knowing they had succeeded in frightening her.

Cooper tapped her combadge, "Cooper to Satskot. We have them."

"Excellent. Bind them and bring them to the bridge. Please visit sick bay Commander Cooper, you sound injured."

"The Vulcan broke my nose," Cooper admitted.

"My apologies, I did not foresee Captain Picard sending a Vulcan. Please have your nose looked after the moment you finish binding our captives."

"Aye sir," the communication ended. Cooper strode away for a moment and returned with several length of thick black cord in hand. She started with Commander Madden, wrenching his hands behind his back and binding his wrists together. She also took his phaser and combadge. Cooper did this to each member of the away team. Tel could see that Madden, Hertz, Archibald and Geordi were also keeping their expressions blank, though she could see the anger and fear in their eyes. She did not fight as Cooper bound her wrists, but suppressing her panic was getting more difficult.

The moment they were all bound, Cooper rushed off to sickbay. Porter grinned horribly at the away team. He and the _Atnought _engineers dragged Madden, Hertz, Archibald, Geordi and Tel towards the turbolift. The fit was rather tight with the ten of them, but Tel did not believe it was the _Atnought_'s intention for them to be comfortable.

The captives were shoved roughly onto the bridge where they were met by a smiling Captain Satskot.

"Hello again Commander Madden," Satskot noted the bruise blossoming on Madden's jaw. "I see you were not entirely co-operative."  
"What do you want from us?" Madden spat.

"Nothing from you, no. You see Commander Madden, there is nothing wrong with our ship. I took a gamble, hoping that if we took our engines offline ourselves you would come to investigate. Now, we have something your Captain wants in return for your ship's dilithium crystals and photon torpedos. Not to worry Commander, you are not the first ship to fall into our hands," Satskot said this very pleasantly, as though they were discussing the weather.

"You were there! The _U.S.S. Archer_, you were there, cloaked the whole time. What did you take from them?" Madden's rage was evident. How had he not seen this? This trap, why had he not seen it coming?

"What we took from the _Archer_ is not important," Satskot turned his attention to his officers and nodded.

As though he had given them a command, five officers took their place at the away teams sides, each pointing a phaser at their captives' throats. The phasers were set to kill.

"Hail the _Enterprise_," Satskot said.

The image of Captain Picard appeared on the view screen. "Captain Satskot," Picard greeted. "Has my away team been successful? Or is there something else I can provide you with?"

"Yes, Captain, I would like your dilithium crystals," Satskot said, sounding good-natured.

Picard chuckled, "I wish you luck Captain, please contact me when my away team has finished."

Satskot stared at Picard, "Am I to understand that you will not comply?"

"Comply?" Picard echoed.

Satskot sighed with a light smile. He beckoned to his officers, who dragged the away team into view.

Picard got to his feet, "Is this some sort of joke Captain?"

"No joke, ah, Jean-Luc. I suggest you fulfill my command or your officers shall not be returned. Perhaps you would consider removing your photon torpedos and allowing us to install them onto our own ship," it was not a suggestion.

Picard struggled with himself for a moment. He could not fire on them, for though the _Atnoght_'s shields were not as effective as the _Enterprise_'s, Picard could not risk destroying the ship with three chief of staff and his first officer on board.

"Satskot, I demand that you return my officers immediately," Picard demanded.

"You are in no positions to be giving orders, Jean-Luc," Satskot glanced over his shoulder. "Kill one of them."

"No!" Picard shouted, but there was no stopping the phaser blast that took Christian Hertz's life.

"Now about my demands Captain."


	12. Fading Illusions

_DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the _Enterprise, _or anything from the Star Trek universe for that matter. They belong to Paramount. I do, however, own a number of characters that will appear in this story. In this chapter I own: K'Tel Jones, Christian Hertz, Harmona Logger, Lacey Evans, Laurel Pierce, Ben Archibald, Peri Satskot, Chief Oni, Jonas Porter,. Please do not use them without my permission.

* * *

Both Harmona Logger and Lacey Evans shrieked as Christian's burned body dropped to the floor. Worf stood stock still, hand hovering at his phaser, his teeth bared. Data watched in silence, his mouth hung open very slightly. While he could not feel remorse, regret or even grief for Christian Hertz, Data had never wished any harm to befall him.

The bridge crew stared in silent disbelief at Satskot who smiled politely back. "As you can see Jean-Luc, I am very serious. I do not wish to harm anymore of your officers, so I would suggest that you do not challenge me."

Picard said nothing. It was as though his mind was refusing to accept that Christian Hertz was dead, though he could clearly see his operations officer's body motionless on the floor.

"I will tell you how we shall proceed, Jean-Luc. Both you and I will lower our shields, you will then have precisely one hour to transport your dilithium crystals and photon torpedoes to my ship. Only then will your officers be returned to you. If you need more motivation, I shall terminate one of your officers for every ten minutes you are late," Satskot chuckled.

Picard stared at Satskot, "One hour."

"Very good Jean-Luc. Contact me when you are ready to transport," Satskot said in a very patronizing way.

"Wait," Picard was thinking quickly. "You have my chief engineer, I will need him returned if we are to safely remove and contain the dilithium crystals."

Satskot clicked his tongue, "Now Picard, I know how valuable a chief engineer is. Who's to say that you won't jump to warp and escape if I were to return your chief engineer?"

Picard did not answer.

"No, I think not," Satskot considered Picard for a time. "I am a generous man Jean-Luc. I shall return one of your officers to you to assist in the removal of your dilithium." Satskot looked over his shoulder, sizing up each of his captives. "Jonas, take the woman to the transporter room. She will be the easiest to keep subdued," he turned back to Picard. "Will that appease you?"

Picard nodded mutely.

"Very well. Contact me when you are ready to transport," he said again. The view screen went blank.

"Mr. Worf, you will accompany me to transporter room two to receive Miss Jones. Mr. Data, you have the bridge," Picard said as he briskly walked to the turbolift.

Picard and Worf arrived in the transporter room just as Tel materialized. Tel's knees buckled but she did not collapse. Her expression was grim.

Seeing that no enemy had been transported with her, Worf tucked his phaser back into his belt.

"Come to sickbay Miss Jones," Picard said quietly. He turned to the transporter chief, "Can you get a lock on the away team?"

Chief Oni shook his head, "Looks like they've got them locked up. There's some sort of force field interference."

Picard nodded, "Very well." He looked up to see Lieutenant Commander Jones still standing on the transporter, "Sickbay Miss Jones."

"Captain, I am fine. Getting Madden, Archibald and La Forge back is the most important thing right now," Tel insisted, stepping off the transporter pad.

Picard's patience broke, "You are injured Miss Jones," aside from the black eye forming, Tel had sustained bruising on her upper arms and her wrists were raw and bleeding from the black cord that had bound her. "Unless you have a brilliant and instantly gratifying plan up your sleeve, you will go to sickbay."

"Captain-" Tel began to protest.

"That is an order Commander!"

The doors to the medical ward hissed open and Dr. Pierce rushed forward, "I heard what happened, come and sit." She led Tel to a biobed where the cybernetics officer was forced into sitting as the doctor began scanning her injuries.

"Please explain what happened Miss Jones," Picard asked, softly.

Tel's expression remained blank as she began to tell the Captain about how they had been greeted warmly and how they had worked with the _Atnought _engineers for an hour. She told him how she had discovered a Romulan cloaking device and how she and the rest of the away team had been attacked.

"They're a band of Federation rebels," she explained. "They were all a part of Starfleet once. Six months after he received his own command, Satskot and his crew were suspended from Starfleet for a severe violation of the Prime Directive. After that, he and his crew hijacked the ship and disappeared. They've been preying on ships of any kind for over a year now, luring them into traps to take vital components from their ships for themselves. Just as they did to us."

"Who told you this?" Picard asked as Dr. Pierce began healing Tel's swollen wrists.

"The first officer, Jonas Porter, sir."

"Why did Starfleet not send a message to be on the watch for them?"

"They did sir, but the _Atnought _got wind of it and was able to distort much of the message before any vessels received it."

Picard vaguely recalled a message that had been damaged beyond repair from over a year ago.

They sat in silence as the broken skin around Tel's wrists was resealed seamlessly.

"Sir," Worf spoke up. "Do you really intend to give into Satskot's demands?"

"I don't know that I have a choice Mr. Worf. Hostage situations are difficult to negotiate, as you understand," Picard paused. "I don't want to lose anymore officers today."

They were silent for a time, though Tel's wounds had been healed. Dr. Pierce studied each of their faces, nervously. Each was pensive in their own way. Tel was calculating, Picard was contemplative and Worf was brooding.

"Sir," Tel began uncertainly. "I may have an idea, but it's risky. Very risky."

"At this point, Miss Jones, I am willing to listen to anything."

* * *

Geordi sat in the _Atnought_'s brig with his head in his hands. He knew that each of them; he, Madden and Archibald, were all blaming themselves. If they had only found the cloaking device earlier. If only they had seen through Satskot's deceitful veil. If only they had brought a bigger security team. Then Christian might still be alive. Grief for Christian was not the only thought occupying Geordi's mind.

None of them had any way of knowing whether or not Tel had made it back to the _Enterprise_ as Satskot had promised or if Porter had killed her on the way to the transporter room. They had no idea whether or not any of them would make it out alive. Geordi hated feeling so unsure about so many things. Doubt was coursing through every vein.

Geordi felt as though the allotted hour was already up. "Do you think Tel's alright?" Geordi asked, more out of the need to say something. He continued to stare at the floor.

Judging by the _Atnought_ crew's ruthlessness, Madden did not want to answer honestly.

"I don't know," Archibald said.

Madden sighed and got to his feet pacing. His hands were linked behind his back, "Is there any way to reverse the polarity of the force field?"

Geordi shook his head, removing his gaze from the floor. "If there was anything I could don't you think I would have done it already?" he snapped.

Madden and Archibald stared at Geordi. Certainly their situation was nearing desperate, but neither had ever heard Geordi lose his temper even in the slightest. Geordi was the constant in any situation, the one everyone else could count on to keep a cool head.

Geordi sighed and apologized.

"It's alright Geordi," Archibald said. The security officer was surprised that he, himself, was not more on edge. What with one, perhaps two, of the people he'd known since he first came to the _Enterprise _dead. No, not dead. Murdered.

None of them knew how much time was left.

Satskot drummed his thick fingers on the arm of his seat. Time was dwindling and Picard had still not contacted him. Satskot didn't particularly want to kill the three men left aboard his ship. If he had to, that would mean that he would have gotten neither the dilithium crystals nor the quantum torpedoes. Satskot did not like to think what would happen to the _Atnought_ without better armaments. Surely Picard would report Satskot's whereabouts after this encounter. The _Atnought_ would disappear after this meeting with the _Enterprise _for a time, but doubtless they would meet up with more Starfleet scum eventually.

"Sir?" Porter asked. "Do you truly expect Picard to comply?"

"He will," Satskot said confidently. If Picard wanted the rest of his officers back then he would.

"Sir, did you intend to… kill Commander Hertz?" asked the science officer.

Satskot turned in his chair to look at her, "I had not Lieutenant." Death had been a necessary evil since Satskot had reclaimed his ship. No ship would have co-operated if he had not demonstrated that he was not bluffing. "Time remaining?"

"Ten minutes sir."

"Commander Porter, please fetch one of our captives. Perhaps the engineer. I do not wish to dispose of him, but if Picard forces me to…"

"Aye sir," Porter turned and left the bridge, contemplating. He had told the part Vulcan woman all about the _Atnought_and her crew. And then the woman had been put back on the _Enterprise_. What if what he had told her helped the _Enterprise _escape? Porter shook his head as he entered the turbolift. It was their story that he'd told her, not the schematics of the ship. They would not get away. Picard was not clever enough. It was nearly a year ago that the _Atnought _had taken the _Archer_, Picard's ship had been so close to the _Atnought_ and had still not uncovered them. He hoped that Picard was not clever enough.

Porter deactivated the force field that kept the prisoners inside the brig. He took Geordi by the shoulder. "You have been requested on the bridge."

"So you can kill me?"

"Let us hope it does not come to that."

"Why not do it now and get it over with?"

Porter shook his head, "That is not the way it will work." He pulled Geordi to his feet and led him out of the brig, the point of his phaser digging into the engineers back. Geordi glanced over his shoulder at Madden and Archibald, wondering if this would be the last time he would see them. Porter shoved him forward as he reactivated the force field. He did not allow Geordi to get more than two feet ahead of him before he dragged the engineer backwards a step. It was in this way that Porter marched Geordi up the bridge, where Satskot turned and smiled at Geordi. Porter handed Geordi off to another beefy officer.

"Good to see you again Mr. La Forge," the captain said.

"Wish I could say the same," Geordi replied bitterly.

"Now don't take that tone with me," Satskot said, in a most condescending way. "I do not wish to harm you."

"Somehow I doubt that," Geordi began. He cut Satskot off as the captain was about to reply. "You murdered Christian and for all I know, Tel could be lying dead in a corridor somewhere."

"For all you know, she could be alive and well. For all you know, she could have been a part of this from the beginning," Satskot tone was smooth as silk.

Geordi chuckled in spite of himself. There was absolutely no way that Satskot was going to convince him that Tel was involved in all this. He would eat his own grandmother if that was the case. Peri Satskot's attempt to drive more doubt into Geordi would not work.

"Well Mr. La Forge, your captain has five minutes to contact us. Or do you think he will leave you here?"

Geordi did not reply. While Geordi did not have a death wish of any kind, he did not want the _Enterprise _to fall prey to Satskots cheap trick.

"Sir, the _Enterprise _is hailing us," Porter reported.

"On screen," this was it.

Picard's grim face appeared on the view screen.

Satskot smiled, "So we meet again Jean-Luc."

"As you anticipated, Captain."

"Quite right. I assume you have done as I asked?"

Picard hesitated, "Yes, the active dilithium is contained, thanks to K'Tel Jones and our quantum torpedoes are ready to transport."

"Excellent, whay don't we start with those?"

Picard nodded, "Due to their size, we will have to transport them one at a time."

Satskot sighed, "I suppose that is acceptable. You will begin immediately."

"Chief Oni, please begin transport of quantum torpedo one," Picard said, his voice matched his expression.

"We have received the first torpedo, sir," came the voice of Satskot's own transporter chief.

"I'm impressed Picard. I must admit that I had my doubts, but it seems you as good as your-"

"Captain," came the voice of Lieutenant Commander Worf. "There is a vessel decloaking off the port bow. A Romulan Warbird sir."

"Split screen," demanded Satskot and Picard almost simultaneously. Half of the _Atnought_'s screen was taken up by Picard and a small portion of the _Enterprise _bridge. The other half was devoted to a vessel, a Warbird just as Commander Worf had said.

"Crew compliment?" Satskot asked, wanting to know whether they were up against the real McCoy or a skeleton crew test flight.

"Unknown sir, they may have a dampening field that is preventing us to get accurate readings."

"Hail them."

"No response sir."

Satskot growled in frustration. "What do they want?"

"I believe they are locking on weapons sir."

Satskot growled again. It was just his luck to be attacked in the middle of a raid.

"I may have a suggestion Captain," Picard spoke calmly. "The _Enterprise _alone is stronger than this Warbird, if they were to believe that we were allies, they may retreat."

Satskot considered his options. The one quantum torpedo was not enough to protect them from a Romulan attack. He shook his head, "I suppose this will cost me that dilithium?"

Picard nodded, "I will also require my chief engineer back."

"You drive a hard bargain Picard."

"I believe I am being very reasonable, Peri. If you do not comply, we will allow the attack to proceed."

Satskot sighed. He knew that were the attack to proceed, his ship would be unsalvageable. In all likelihood, most everyone would survive, giving Picard ample opportunity to get back his officers anyway. Either way, Satskot lost. "Yes Picard. Alright."

"Please transport him immediately."

Porter led Geordi off the bridge, both were in a stunned silence. Neither knew what Romulans were doing in Federation space. Furthermore, it seemed to Geordi that the Romulan ship was being awfully still. In his experience, Romulans had never hesitated to make themselves heard.

Geordi stepped onto the transporter pad and could not help but give Porter a smug smile. It was only a matter of time before Picard would get Madden and Archibald back.

"You have your engineer, Captain," Satskot said expectantly.

"Yes, thank you Peri," Picard smiled and looked over his shoulder and nodded.

"Captain, the Warbird is gone!" cried Porter increduloudly.

"What?"

"You will find, Peri, that a cybernetics officer can be quite useful. Perhaps you would have that advantage were you still a part of Starfleet."

Satskot stared at Picard blankly, "Ah, I see. A hologram. But our sensors?"

"Courtesy of Mr. Data. He was able to emit a beam of particles that tricked your sensors into believing that the Warbird was real," Picard said. He did not seem to be taking much delight in his victory.

"I am sad to say that you will not have your other officers returned," Satskot told him.

"I think you will find that Madden and Archibald are already back where they belong. Also thanks to Commander Data," Picard held a shadow of a smile.

"Very well then, Captain. I tip my hat to you."

"You realize that you will be reported to the authorities, Peri?" Picard asked seriously.

"Yes, Captain. For now I bid you adieu," the _Atnought _jumped to warp and vanished into space.

* * *

Tel walked into sickbay to find Geordi, having some of his bruises healed by Dr. Pierce. They smiled at each other. "Clever, Tel," Geordi said to his friend.

As Dr. Pierce finished with Geordi and moved onto Commander Madden, Tel stepped forward and she and Geordi wrapped their arms around each other briefly. "We thought they'd killed you," he said.

"I thought I might have killed you," she replied. "My plan was very flawed, you could have all died. I am sorry."

"Tel, don't apologize, you and Data saved us. Your hologram was almost perfect, Data's emergency transport devices worked without a hitch. If it hadn't been for you, we would have been killed," he smiled kindly, and looked her in the eye with a sigh. "If you're not careful Tel, the entire ship will soon owe you their lives."

Tel shook her head, "Not everyone."

They were silent for a time, both realizing how strange weekly poker games would seem without Christian. Would everyone want to continue with those games? They'd all grown close to Christian in their own way. His joking grin and his deep belly laugh seemed so far away now. Geordi felt survivor's remorse building inside him, stronger than before. Why had it been Christian, it could just as easily have been any one of them. Had it just been luck of the draw that cut Christian's life short?

A ceremony was held the very next day, though they had not recovered Christian's body from the _Atnought_ before the ship had vanished. The entire bridge crew and many of Christian Hertz's friends stood around the empty pod, dressed in their formal uniform. Picard gave the eulogy, speaking of Christian's indisputable courage in the face of danger, of his ability to bring a smile to anyone's face, his unflappable demeanor, his selflessness and above all the respect he showed to all his fellow officers and the respect they held for him in return. Loosing a crewmate is a strange thing, but Christian was more than a crewmate, he was a comrade, a companion, and a friend to everyone. His loss was an unnecessary act of violence. Starfleet had been alerted as to the last known whereabouts of the _Atnought_, so that Christians death will not have been in vain.

The only sound, aside from the bagpipes playing as the casket was beamed out into space, was the quiet sobbing of Commander Hertz's friends. Harmona Logger clung to her boyfriend, Teddy Ritlan, for comfort. Lacey Evans hung her head as tears dripped down her cheeks. Karami Talider sniffled quietly. Christian had, in a sense taken her under his wing, helping her fit in over the past year. Laurel Pierce held her husband's hand tightly as she tried to quiet her shaking breath. Tel stared directly ahead of her, her expression was unfathomable. Though her sorrow was not apparent, both Geordi and Data knew, as they stood on either side of her, that she would grieve in her own fashion. Christian Hertz's honourary casket tumbled through space, off to join the ranks of souls lost on duty.

* * *

Data, Tel and Geordi had made arrangements a week earlier to see one of the ships musical trios perform on Saturday evening. Christian's ceremony earlier that day might have been cause to postpone the performance until another day, but the group of musicians had elected against rescheduling and was going to go ahead with their performance as planned, in hopes of lifting the spirits of some f the crew. Though Data was not a part of this particular trio, when the violinist had shown signs of grief too great to continue, Data had offered to take their place. The violinist had refused, insisting that she would be alright, meaning Data would be able to join his friends in the audience, as planned.

Data touched the pad at Tel's door, expecting to hear her calm tone bidding him enter. After a few moments of silence in which Data waited, he chimed again. Still there was no answer. "Computer, locate Lieutenant Commander K'Tel Jones."

"Lieutenant Commander Jones is currently located in her quarters."

"Tel?" Data called out gently, wondering if perhaps she was preoccupied and did not wish to see anyone. In which case, Data felt it logical to let Tel know that it was he that was at her door. There was still no answer. Data pressed the pad at Tel's door once more, but to know avail. Perhaps she was inured, or ill, or otherwise unable to respond. "Computer emergency entrance. Authorization Data 42 Baker Delta."

"Voice authorization confirmed," the door to Tel's quarters slid open.

The room was dark, save for the light pouring in from the corridor. As the door slid shut again, leaving the living space in total darkness, Data could still make out details. Details like the full mug of tea situated in the replicator and the book lying open on the sofa. Details like the frame of a woman sitting on the floor next to the sofa, her knees drawn up to her chest, her entire body shaking. Tel Jones was crying.

Without a moment's hesitation, Data strode towards her sat down next to his distraught friend. Tears streamed down Tel's cheeks with no end in sight.

Data had never seen Tel lose such control over her emotions, and he did not doubt that this was likely the first time Tel had cried in many years. Data's arm found Tel's shoulders and he pulled her into what was unmistakably a hug. Tel did not resist the action, which Data hoped was a sign that he was being comforting. He made no attempt to cease the flow of tears.

"It's my fault," Tel breathed after a time of silence.

"It is not your fault," Data replied firmly. "You should not feel guilt as well as grief. Christian would not wish you to."


	13. Emotional Responses

_DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the _Enterprise, _or anything from the Star Trek universe for that matter. They belong to Paramount. I do, however, own a number of characters that will appear in this story. In this chapter I own: K'Tel Jones, Christian Hertz, Ben Archibald, Chief Oni, Robbie Jones, Jaggers. The half-Orion mentioned in this chapter called Tiana belongs to the friend that has been naming these chapters. Please do not use them without my permission.

* * *

Tel awoke in the morning and found herself still fully clothed. She had slept fitfully; nightmarish images had plagued her mind all night. One dream stood out in particular. Tel had been standing on the deck of the sea-faring _Enterprise_, wearing the hat she had retrieved during her promotion. Her hands were tied behind her back with thick black cord. At the sound of splashing, Tel had looked overboard. In the water, Tel had seen Christian Hertz flailing for his life; he called to her to help him. With some difficulty, due to her bound hands, Tel had managed to throw a rope over the side of the ship, but it vanished the moment it hit the water. Christian cried out again. Panicking, Tel told him that she could not jump in to help him or they would both drown. She watched in horror as Christian sunk below the surface of the water and did not come back up. Tel did not need to research what it meant. She knew that her guilty conscience, over not being able to do anything to help Christian, had created the dream. 

Tel swung her legs over the side of her bed, her head pounding and her cheeks still damp from tears. She sat on the edge of her bed staring at her feet for what might have been seconds or centuries until she heard movement from the next room. Tel stood up quickly and nearly lost her balance. She crept towards the archway between her bedroom and the rest of her quarters, ready to call for security. She peaked around the corner and let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Data, what are you doing?"

Data looked up from the console, "I am reviewing a number of messages I received during the night. I hope you do not mind."

Tel shook her head that she did not mind in the least. She walked around until she was directly in front of the console and Data, "What I meant was, what are you still doing here? I thought you left last night?"

Data also shook his head, "No Tel, I did not believe I should leave you. I did not wish for you to find yourself as alone as I thought you must feel."

The gesture surprised and gladdened Tel, "Thank you."

He nodded, "You are welcome Tel. I have also set up an appointment for you with Counselor Evans. She believes-"

"No," Tel interrupted firmly.

Data gazed at her in that fixed way, "Tel, perhaps you should reconsider."

"No," she said again. "I don't want to."

"There is no shame in meeting with the Counselor."

"I know there isn't, but I don't want her to ask me…" she trailed off. Her sigh was a huff as she turned and sat herself on her sofa, moving the novel that had been left there the previous night. Data watched her, but she did not return his gaze. "I do not wish to talk about him," Tel's voice was barely audible, but Data heard each word with perfect clarity.

Data had come to consider Tel to be one of his best friends, though he had not known her nearly as long as many of his other friends. Perhaps it was because she understood him better than most. She always seemed interested in what he had to say, even if it was something as trivial as finally mastering the technique of creating a proper oral cavity that created a pleasing harmonic. Data had been trying to whistle for years. Though they had become so close, Data had never seen Tel act in this manner before.

"Were you in love with Christian?" Data asked, rising from the seat at the console.

Tel had yet to meet his eyes. Slowly, she shook her head, "No," a pause, "He asked me, once, if I would become involved with him. I turned him down."

"Do you now regret that decision?" Data asked curiously.

For a moment, Tel had no idea how to answer. "Only for his sake. If being with me would have made him happy, I regret not permitting it," she looked up at Data. She knew she could share these things with him. To Tel, talking to a close friend was far more helpful than talking to a professional in such matters.

"But you would not have been happy being Christian's lover," it was a statement of fact, not a question.

"I cannot say for certain."

"Your own happiness is as important as Christian's," Data said.

Tel smiled slightly, but said nothing. It was incredible that Data, who had known emotions for only a portion of his life and could not experience them now, could be so wise.

"Will you eat breakfast before I return to the bridge?" Data asked. Tel, Geordi, Madden and Archibald had been given three days leave to cope, though the Captain knew nothing of her emotional break down the previous night.

Tel shook her head, "I am not hungry."

Data strode forward and sat next to Tel, "It is imperative that humans consume nutrients to keep their energy reserves well supplied. Though you are part Vulcan, you still need nutrition to function."

Tel sighed and could not help but smile. She stood from the couch, her arms folded across her chest. Standing before the replicator, she realized that Data had removed the tea she had left there the night before, "Breakfast supplement 3." A glass of plainly coloured, relatively thick liquid appeared. Tel held it up for Data to see. "Will this appease you?" she asked.

Data nodded and got to his feet. He removed the glass from her hand and placed it on the table. Without warning, he pulled Tel close and into his arms. His embrace was stiff, but comforting nonetheless.

"What was that for?" Tel asked softly as Data turned to leave to feed Spot before his shift. Her face was creased with confusion.

Data turned back to Tel, "In my experience, an embrace can often be a form of comfort. Was I incorrect?"

Tel shook her head, "No you weren't. You never are."

* * *

Tel remained in her quarters alone for most of the day. She had considered a trip to the arboretum, but dismissed the thought as a passing fancy. Though she would not admit it, even to herself, the real reason was most likely that she did not want to run into anyone that would insist on heaping sympathy on her for her experience. Tel did not want other's sympathy. She spent a great portion of the day finishing _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_ and downing a mug of tea whenever she felt her emotions flare. The feeling of the scalding liquid trickling down her throat was enough to throw off any onslaught of tears. 

Geordi came to call around mid-day. They talked of many things, avoiding the painful subjects as best they could. Geordi even managed to coax a few laughs from Tel's lips as they told each other stories about their childhood pets.

"I mean, I'd only had sight for three years, but it was still a funny looking cat," Geordi recounted the story of the very first pet he'd ever had, when he was eight. He chuckled, "A lot of people think my parents were nuts for trusting a blind kid to take care of a pet."

"I suppose it stands to reason," Tel admitted, though she knew Geordi had gotten his first VISOR when he was five years old.

"Yeah, it does," Geordi agreed. "I guess you never had that problem? You're parents trusting you with stuff?"

Tel shook her head, "No, though my pet dog still came as a surprise. I would never have expected my mother to trust my _father_ with a pet. I don't know that she ever particularly liked Jaggers," Tel had told Geordi about how the blonde Husky, Jaggers, had been a gift for her fourteenth birthday and Tel's younger brother, Robbie, had been insanely jealous. At least until he received an antique, and rather amusing mode of transportation, called a bicycle for his birthday.

Geordi shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I still don't see how your parents gave you a name like K'Tel and your brother ended up with Robbie."

"By the time my brother was born, my mother was more willing to settle into Terran traditions. When I was born my mother was only willing to bend a certain amount. According to her, my name was originally going to be T'Pel and according to my father, it was supposed to be Kassandra."

"And what about Jaggers? Where did that name come from?" Geordi asked curiously.

"From the character of the lawyer in _Great Expectations_," she smiled. "Data guessed that right away."

Geordi wondered aloud when she might have told Data about her old dog.

Tel's cheeks went a faint rust colour, "He found me on the holodeck on Wednesday. I had a program running of my old home. I had programmed the holodeck to create Jaggers and he found Data before I did."

Geordi nodded his interest as Tel took a sip of tea from a mug which she had been clutching dutifully. Her knuckles were white.

"Tel," Geordi began softly, "Why don't we go have lunch in the arboretum?"

"No thank you Geordi."

"You're going to have to face the world sooner or later."

Tel stared at him, he felt as though her dark eyes were piercing into his. "No thank you," she repeated.

"Look Tel, we're all hurting right now. It isn't as though-"

"Sir, with all due respect, I would appreciate it if this conversation would desist."

"He's not going to come back just because you want him to," neither Geordi nor Tel had raised their voice at the other, but their tones had become cool.

"Such a wish would be illogical," Tel told him flatly, she released her mug and folded her hands tightly in her lap.

"Tel, I know it's only been a day and I know that Christian was your friend, he was mine too. Sometimes talking about it is the best way to start healing. Don't get upset with me because I want you to heal," Geordi said, getting to his feet. His tone had changed to sincere and concerned.

"I am not upset Geordi," Tel said, meeting his gaze directly in a way that was almost uncomfortable.

"Don't you think I know you better than that?" Geordi couldn't help a small smile, "You only pull the Vulcan act when you're actually trying to suppress your feelings."

"I am Vulcan Geordi."

"No," he stood before her and leaned down so that his face was barely an inch from hers, "You're human." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and turned to leave. "You can find me in the arboretum if you change your mind about lunch."

Tel nodded and watched him go, hoping that she hadn't driven him away for good. She knew that he was right. Right about everything. Perhaps, she thought, I should find another method of grieving.

Tel checked her messages, a duty she realized that she had neglected for nearly three days. There was not much to check. The first message was from Data, who was acting first officer for the time being, letting her know that Roberta Darrio was taking over Tel's section until she returned to duty. A second was from her brother, Dr. Robert Jones, inquiring as to when and where her next shore leave would be, and telling her that he would like to see her. Tel responded to the message immediately. She knew that Captain Riker of the _U.S.S. Titan_, where Robbie was stationed, and Captain Picard had been in contact recently and the two were planning a rendezvous. The third message was the oldest, from Thursday night, and Tel froze when she saw who it was from.

She stared at the name of the sender, quietly wishing it was from someone else. Time seemed to move very slowly, as it so often did, and Tel had no idea how long she sat without moving before she finally opened the message from Christian Hertz. He had sent it almost immediately after everyone had left his quarters that evening from the weekly poker nights. It was simply a message telling her that he had enjoyed her company and asking her if she would give him another chance. He was asking if she could join him from dinner on Sunday evening. This evening.

Tel closed the message, brushing a tear away from her cheek. Though she was not, and never had been, in love with Christian, it was painful to know that he had been in love with her.

She stood and found her equipment bag. She began rummaging through the bag for tools so that she could bury herself in unnecessary work, deciding that she would not join Geordi on the arboretum.

* * *

The _Enterprise _was assigned to deliver medical supplies to a Ktarian colony that had been attacked by a small Cardassian scout vessel. The Cardassians had been apprehended and the mess that had been created needed to be cleaned up. The operation had gone smoothly, with Data overseeing the medical team that had volunteered their assistance. It had taken nearly all day, but by 19 00 hours, all those that had been injured by the attack were in stable condition. There were, thankfully, no recorded deaths. 

"Report Mr. Data," the Captain ordered through Data's combadge.

"The injured colonists are being looked after. There are no fatalities," Data replied.

"Very well Commander, the Beta team is prepared to beam down to take over."

"Yes sir, Data out," Data turned and entered the medical facility where he saw the Alpha team still hard at work. "Alpha team, prepare to beam up."

The medical team assembled around Data. He tapped his combadge, "Data to _Enterprise_."

"Oni here, Commander," said the transporter chief.

"Alpha team ready to beam up," Data told him.

"Aye sir."

The Alpha team beamed up as the Beta team beamed down to take over for the evening. The officers that had been on the surface of the planet all day were relieved of duty for the night, including Data.

Data's first task as his shift ended was to feed Spot, who was hiding under the bed. Secondly, he checked his messages, reading them in less than two seconds flat. He sent quick return messages, though none of them were urgent. Though he had only been in his quarters for a total of three minutes and twenty-eight seconds, Data left to go and check on his friends. First Tel, as her quarters were closer, then Geordi.

Data touched the pad at Tel's door and heard her bid him enter. That alone, was a good sign. As Data entered, he was met with a golden Husky bounding towards him. Of course, Data recognized the dog as Jaggers, from Tel's holodeck program. As he had done when they first met, Jaggers circled Data sniffed and panting. Tel stood up from her sofa, holding up a holo-emitter. She whistled getting Jaggers' attention, who bounded towards her. Tel attached the holo-emitter to the dog's collar.

"Have you been working on this holo-emitter all day Tel?" Data asked, walking towards her.

Tel nodded slowly.

"Did you nourish yourself? Aside from the protein drink from this morning?"

Tel hesitated, and then shook her head.

"I wish you to eat, Tel," Data told her, moving towards the replicator.

"Data, I'm not very hungry," Tel's voice was quiet.

"Please Tel."

Tel said nothing and Data took her silence for consent. He replicated a light meal and placed it on her dining table.

She sat at the table and looked up at him.

"I will not leave until you have finished," he assured her.

Tel slowly took a bite before replacing her fork on her plate. "It is not up to you to take care of me."

"I will remind you, Tel, that you, in a sense, took care of me," Data told her.

"I have not asked you to return the favour."

"Correct, however, at the moment, you seem to need it. Please eat Tel."

She took another hesitant bite before getting up from the table.

Data frowned slightly, "May I inquire as to what you are doing?"

Again, Tel said nothing. She glanced up at her window and stared at the stars for a brief moment before turning her gaze to the floor. She ran a hand over Jaggers' head as he brushed up against her. "Why are you doing this?"

"You are my friend Tel. I do not wish to see you upset, or ill or otherwise incapacitated in any way. I am worried about you."

"What did you say?" Tel asked, her eyes wide.

"Repeat. You are my friend Tel. I do not wish to see you upset, or ill or otherwise incapacitated in any way. I am worried about you."

"Did you just say you are worried about me?" Tel asked, seeming rather confused.

"Twice."

"Data, 'worry' is an emotional response. You should not be able to feel anything for me, other than a familiarity with my presence," Tel said stepping towards him.

Data's eyes flicked back and forth, analysing Tel's words. He raised his brows, "You are correct." He frowned, "How is this possible?"

Tel chewed her finger nails thoughtfully and paced, "I don't know."

Data watched his friend walk back and forth three times, "When we first met, you mentioned a potential residue from my emotion chip in my memories. You told me that you did not believe it would affect me on a conscious level. It appears you were mistaken."

Tel nodded thoughtfully and then positively, "Yes, yes you're right."

Data nodded, "Intriguing."

"Data, I'm sorry, I didn't foresee this at all," Tel said apologetically.

"Do not be sorry, the emotion is not over-powering, I believe I will acclimate quickly. In a way, I am gladdened to find myself concerned for you," he paused, considering her for a moment. "Tel, may I attempt something?"

Without asking what it was, Tel nodded. Data took two strides towards Tel, closing the distance between them. For a second time that day Data pulled Tel towards him, this time he did not pull her into an embrace. He kissed her. It was little more than their lips touching, but it was enough to surprise Tel. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. Once again, it felt as though time was standing still and Tel wondered if she should scan for tachyon particles indicating temporal distortion in her quarters. Tel's mind seemed stop completely before it went into fast motion. The first thing she wondered was why Data had wanted to kiss her. She then realized that this was only the second time in all her 36 years of life that she had ever been kissed. The memory of the first time was thrown into sharp relief very suddenly. She had been 17 and still attending the Academy. The one friend she had made and kept, a half-Orion girl called Tiana, had nearly forced Tel into asking a boy to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance. He had kissed her on the dance floor. It had been a very awkward moment and Tel had left the dance immediately after.

This moment, though she had not expected it in the least, was far less awkward. It was somehow warmer.

Data released Tel and gazed at her thoughtfully.

"Why did you do that?" Tel asked weakly.

"I had hoped to stimulate an emotional response."

"Did it work?"

"I am unsure. I intend to speak with Deanna Troi on the matter. We shall be meeting the _Titan_ on Friday," Data glanced over his shoulder, "Now you must eat, Tel."

Tel smiled, "I will eat Data, you can go if you want to."

"I had planned to visit with Geordi this evening," Data told her.

Tel nodded and sat down to finish her meal, "Have a good evening Data." It was clear she was deep in thought.

"And you, Tel."


	14. Overdose

_DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the _Enterprise, _or anything from the Star Trek universe for that matter. They belong to Paramount. I do, however, own a number of characters that will appear in this story. In this chapter I own: K'Tel Jones, Harmona Logger, Teddy Ritlan, Lacey Evans, Laurel Pierce, Owen and Leigh Pierce, Remal, Freddie Holmes, Robbie Jones. The quarter-Orion mentioned in this chapter called Tiana belongs to the friend that has been naming these chapters. Please do not use them without my permission.

* * *

Tel did join Geordi and Data for dinner on Monday evening. She was very glad to find that Geordi was not upset with her because she did not have lunch with him on Sunday. Quite on the contrary, he was happy to see that she had agreed to come to Ten Forward.

"I would not wish to break our tradition Geordi," she told him earnestly.

"Glad you feel that way," Geordi said as he twirled his spaghetti around his fork.

For dinner this Monday evening, Tel had selected a vegetable bouillon. She did not seem to be able to eat anything of substance as of late. Even so, half way through the hour that it usually took them to finish dinner, she had barely touched her soup. There was, of course nothing wrong with the soup.

"Would you prefer another form of nourishment Tel?" Data asked, noting that she had taken only four spoonfuls of her broth.

Tel studied him a moment, wondering if he was still able to genuinely feel concern for her, but his expression did not betray much. Neither she, nor Data, had told Geordi about Data's odd experience the previous night. Tel did not like keeping her friend in the dark, but it was Data's experience to share. If Commander Troi was the only one he wanted to tell, then far be it from Tel to do otherwise. "No, it's just fine," she replied. She took a spoonful and swallowed it, the soup was cooling quickly. "Is Commander Madden still planning to put on his play?"

Data answered, "I believe so. He had asked me to play the lead. Perhaps I should contact him and inquire as to his intentions."

"Let him enjoy his evening Data," Geordi said. He turned his gaze towards Tel, "I hear your interns miss you."

Tel smiled slightly. Roberta Darrio had ran into Tel in the corridors earlier and told the cybernetics officer all about how Freddie and Remal had been busy all day creating a voice modulator to respond to whatever the two younger acting ensigns said. The modulator, of course, had Tel's voice. It had been successful for awhile, but it now seemed to be stuck on saying one thing; 'We're almost done here' though the modulator said this in varying tones, depending on what Freddie and Remal said to it.

"I will be pleased to see them tomorrow," Tel said with a nod. When Freddie and Remal had first come aboard, it was a rare occurrence for Tel to say anything to them, but as the year had progressed and they continued to impress her, Tel had become rather attached to the two of them. She would miss them very much when they joined Starfleet Academy. But she knew they would do well.

The trio was joined by Harmona Logger ten minutes later, who seemed to be having sudden difficulties with her boyfriend of a year and a half. She launched into a long explanation of how Lieutenant Ritlan did not seem to appreciate anything she did and how he never did anything for her just because. They never went on dates anymore and Harmona had reason to believe that Teddy was seeing someone behind her back.

Geordi sighed and glanced at Tel and Data briefly, "You know Mona, we're not really the best people to talk to about this."

"Why not?" Harmona asked, cocking her head. "I'm not looking for empathy, just someone to dish too. Da always said that a shoulder to cry on is better than a shoulder that knows exactly how you feel. Or he said something like that anyway. It doesn't really make sense though, shoulders don't actually know how anyone feels, though if we're referring to the person attached to the shoulder, I guess it makes a bit more sense. But then why not just say that? My Da was really odd…" Harmona Logger was one of those people that went off on a tangent in their conversations and never really got back to what they were saying before.

The evening went on, with Tel, Geordi and Data listening to Harmona tell them stories about things her father used to say, though the conversation somehow ended up being about grilled cheese. None of them particularly minded Harmona's verbal rampages, though some of her details were a bit excessive. "All I'm saying is, don't eat grilled cheese sandwiches that have been prepared with an iron," she had explained that in the 20th century, the purpose of an iron was to remove the wrinkles from clothing and make grilled cheese sandwiches, "You never know whose clothes it might have touched. Anyways, nice talking to you sirs, but I have to go. Lacey and I are going hiking in the holodeck."

They bade her goodnight and watched her leave. "I have always been under the impression that Ensign Logger is rather strange. I am certain now, that is true," Data commented.

Geordi nodded his agreement, "Very true."

* * *

Tel, Geordi, Madden and Archibald all returned to duty the next day, met with hails from friends. Remal had even been brave enough to hug Tel, which the cyberneticist returned, to both Remal and Freddie's surprise. Tel was glad to be back at work, she found that it took her mind off things and she was quickly feeling better than she had in days.

Freddie and Remal had insisted on fixing their 'Jones-ulator', as they affectionately dubbed their interactive voice modulator. The two students were able to get it working, but Tel quickly ordered them to turn it off whenever she was in the room. She did not like the feeling of talking to herself.

"I do not sound like that," Tel had told her interns firmly, after hearing her own voice reprimanding them from not double checking their work. Freddie and Remal grinned shiftily at each other. Double checking was Commander Jones' favourite reminder.

Other than having to realign a plasma coil, the _Enterprise _ran into no problems on its way to Risa, where the _Enterprise _and the _Titan _would meet. It seemed that almost everybody knew somebody that was stationed on Captain Riker's ship. Tel herself was very much looking forward to visiting her brother. To make the prospect better, Tiana, Tel's Academy friend, had contacted her, saying that she too would be on Risa at the same time as the _Enterprise _crew.

Thursday night's poker game did not last long, though nobody had really expected it to. Tel and Worf each won a single hand before Laurel Pierce decided to call it a night. She used the excuse that her son, Owen, and her daughter, Leigh, had both been sick. It did not disguise the real reason for her early departure. Data won the next hand, when Geordi announced that he too wished to turn in. Tel and Data both left Commander Worf's quarters after that.

As Tel and Data headed to their respective quarters, Tel asked whether or not Data would like to meet her younger brother. Data knew that Robert Jones was a doctor aboard the _Titan_, but aside from that and the knowledge that he was Tel's brother, Data did not know anything about Dr. Jones. He readily agreed to make the acquaintance of another Jones.

"I forgot to ask Geordi," Tel realized and tapped her combadge. "Jones to La Forge."

"Yes Tel?"

"I wondered, Geordi, if you might be interested in meeting my brother tomorrow? He is stationed on the _Titan _and asked to meet some of my friends when I contacted him," Tel suggested perhaps they could meet Robert for lunch.

"That sounds great Tel," Geordi replied enthusiastically. "I'll see you tomorrow, La Forge out."

Tel smiled at Data as they neared his quarters, "I suspect my friend Tiana may join us as well, but I cannot be sure."

"I am certain that I will get along with any friend of yours Tel," Data assured her.

Tel smiled faintly. She doubted that Tiana was what Data would expect from a friend of Tel's.

* * *

The captain and first officer of the _Titan_ came aboard the _Enterprise_ an hour after the rendezvous. Data, Worf, Geordi and Captain Picard waited in the transporter room to meet their old friends.

"Will!" the Captain said happily as his former first officer stepped off the transporter pad. The shook hands firmly.

"Good to see you… Jean-Luc?" Will Riker ventured.

Picard laughed.

Deanna wasted no time before she flung herself into Data's arms, not bothering to keep the tears from flowing.

"I am pleased to see you Commander Troi," Data told the _Enterprise's_ former counselor.

"Oh God Data!" she said no more. She and her husband had received a communiqué from Captain Picard close to a year ago, telling them that Data was alive. Alive! And now, to see him here, just as he had been. It was overwhelming.

It took several minutes to remove Deanna from Data, but she was finally coaxed by her husband to let go. Of course, the moment Data was freed from Deanna, Will took it upon himself to throw himself at Data and give him a great big bear hug. It gave everyone a good laugh.

"I hope this place hasn't changed too much," Will said. After having greeted all his old friends with big hugs, Will and his wife had been led out of the transporter room and towards the bridge. Picard wanted his former officers to meet his meet his new senior staff.

"The _Enterprise _is the same as it ever was," Picard said.

"Somehow I doubt that," Will replied, as they entered the bridge.

Commander Madden rose from the command chair and smiled at the arrival of the officers. His gaze lingered on Captain Riker, his smile slipping a fraction. Madden had not forgotten his last encounter with William Riker. "Counselor Evans, Dr. Pierce and Commander Jones are already waiting for us sir," Madden told the Captain, nodding his head in the direction of the observation lounge.

"Very well, Lieutenant Henderson, you have the bridge," Picard said to the Lieutenant currently at tactical.

The brigade entered the observation lounge to see three women awaiting their arrival. All three of them stood as the doors hissed open.

"I believe some introductions are in order here," Picard said, motioning to his ship's counselor, "This is Counselor Lacey Evans."

"A pleasure sirs," Lacey said with a grin.

"Our chief medical officer, Doctor Laurel Pierce," Picard turned his gaze to the doctor.

"Captain, Commander," Laurel greeted them.

"And Lieutenant Commander K'Tel Jones," Picard gave Will and Deanna a meaningful look.

Tel nodded her greeting to the commanding officers of the _Titan_.

Will and Deanna waited for the _Enterprise _senior staff to take their seats before seating themselves rather farther down the table than they were used to.

The meeting was very informal. While they did solidify their shore leave arrangements, the conversation quickly turned to poker. The question of who had a better poker face arose. No one seemed to be able to agree whether Will's, Worf's, Data's or Tel's was more impressive. It was decided that the question would be resolved over a poker game that Will challenged the other three to for that very evening in Ten Forward.

"Perhaps you would like a tour of your old ship?" Picard asked Will as the meeting wound down. It had not been a long one.

"You think I've forgotten that much?" Will asked in return, sounding nearly offended.

"Prove me wrong Will," Picard smiled.

"Commander Troi?" Data asked as the senior officers of both ships dispersed. "I had hoped that I might ask a personal favour of you."

"Anything Data," Deanna replied.

Data waited as Lacey Evans disappeared through the door, leaving them completely alone, before he continued, "I wonder if I might ask you for a private counseling session? I find myself in a situation that Counselor Evans is ill-equipped to handle."

"I'd be happy to help you," Deanna answered looking positively delighted. "When would you like to meet?"

"As Lieutenant Commander Jones has said on numerous occasions; 'There is no time like the present.' If you are agreeable, Commander," Data replied.

Deanna beamed, "Your Commander Jones is an intelligent woman. Why don't we talk in your quarters?"

Data nodded, "It is a plan, Commander."

"I'll just let Will and Captain Picard know that we'll be busy for the next while and we can begin," Deanna told him.

Data and Deanna left the observation lounge together and entered the lift. Data smiled at Tel, who was standing at the bridge engineering station talking to an engineer, as the doors of the lift closed. Deanna glanced up at him with a cocked brow, but said nothing. As counselor and android headed from Data's quarters, Deanna tapped her combadge, "Deanna to Will."

"I was wondering what happened to you," replied her husband's voice.

"Sorry Will, I'll be missing the tour. Data and I have some catching up to do," Deanna told her husband.

"Alright, let us know when you're done, Will out."

Data and Deanna arrived at his quarters a moment later.

"May I offer you a beverage, Commander?" Data asked, turning to his guest.

"No thank you Data, but first thing's first, you're welcome to call me Deanna.

"Thank you Deanna," Data offered her a seat at his sofa, which she took, and he sat next to her.

"Now, tell me what's on your mind?" Data opened his mouth to reply with every detail that was on his mind at that moment. Deanna, however, anticipated this and cut him off, "What's on your mind that you need my help with?"

Data closed his mouth, understanding, "I believe I may be able to experience emotions." He did not beat around the bush.

"Data, wasn't your emotion chip destroyed when you…" she trailed off, but Data understood her meaning.

"Yes, Deanna, however, I retain all my memories from the period in my life in which I did have the emotion chip. Commander Jones mentioned upon our first meeting that these 'emotional memories' would not affect me consciously. It appears that she was mistaken," Data explained.

"When did you first discover this?" Deanna asked curiously.

"I responded emotionally to a friend on Sunday at 19 32 hours."

"And what was the emotion?"

"It was concern."

Deanna shifted, wrapping her hands around her knee, "I'm sorry, but I'm a little confused Data, why do you need me for this? You have experience with emotions."

Data nodded, "Quite correct Deanna, however, I am unsure whether or not the concern I felt for Tel was a brief glitch in my matrix, or whether I am truly able to experience emotions free of a chip or program." Data paused, "I made an attempt to evoke a different emotional response, however, I am unsure whether I succeeded or not."

Deanna raised her brows, "What were you trying to feel?"

"I had hoped to feel attraction."

"And might I ask what you did in your attempt?"

The answer to the question gave Data pause, an unusual occurrence, "I trust that I have your full confidence, as usual?"

"Absolutely Data," Deanna leaned forward slightly.

Still Data hesitated, if only briefly, "I kissed Commander Jones."

Deanna's brows flew up. She had never heard of Data initiating a kiss before. Of course, that didn't mean that it had never happened, but hearing about it came as something as a shock to Deanna. "And?"

"I am unsure. This was the area in which I had hoped for your help."

Deanna sighed and got to her feet. She stood directly in front of Data, "Alright Data, I want you to close your eyes and focus on the memory of that kiss."

"I am capable of recalling each detail with perfect clarity without closing my eyes," Data reminded her.

"Humour me."

Data closed his eyes and recalled Sunday evening. He recalled the precise temperature and texture of Tel's lips. The feel of her cotton blouse beneath his finger tips. The fact that she had moved one decimetre away from him 2.3 seconds after he had initiated the kiss and he recalled wondering if this was because she did not wish to kiss him. The notion was contested by the fact that she did not move significantly for the rest of the kiss. He recalled that the kiss had lasted for four and a half seconds. He recalled every other thought that had passed through his mind during those seconds, including his lines for Madden's play, a collapsing star that the _Enterprise_ would be passing and the components that would have gone into the holo-emitter that Tel had built. He realized however, that a greater portion of his thought process was focused on some aspect of Tel.

He opened his eyes to see Deanna staring curiously back at him. He waited for her thoughts.

"Data, the emotion I'm getting from you isn't very strong, but it's definitely there," she paused, "And I think you succeeded."

Data nodded, "May I ask how you believe I should proceed?"

"If your goal is to strengthen these emotions then I would say that one of the first steps you should take is to acknowledge an emotion when you think you might be feeling one. If you can't identify it, give it a name. Have Tel and Geordi keep an eye on your behaviour as well, in case they catch something that you don't," she told him thoughtfully.

"Thank you Deanna, you have been a great help."

* * *

Robbie was already waiting outside the Risan café when Tel, Data and Geordi arrived. He offered his older sister a calm smile which she returned. The siblings embraced, touching their fingers to each others temples briefly. Though neither brother nor sister had particularly strong telepathic powers, they were able to transfer thoughts and images between each other.

"It is good to see you," Robbie said in his soft voice.

Tel nodded, "I've missed you Robbie."

Tel introduced her friends to her brother, though Robbie already seemed to know a great deal about both of them. He explained that Tel had sent him monthly updates on her and Geordi's progress on Data for the year in which they had been rebuilding him.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person Commanders," Robbie said as he shook both men's hand.

"And you, Dr. Jones," Data replied.

The small group entered the café and was immediately led towards a table. Remal, who happened to be at the very same café visiting with her parents, leapt to her feet and stood at attention as she spotted her approaching senior officers.

"At ease Ensign, we're all off duty right now," Geordi assured her.

Remal blushed and returned to her seat. Tel distinctly overheard Remal explaining who each of the officers was. Her parents tittered in approval.

As they took their seats at the round table, the hostess offered to fetch drinks for them. Each of the men gladly accepted the offer, each ordering something different. Tel, on the other hand, claimed that she was not thirsty.

"Tel, may I remind you for a third time in one week that humanoids must nouri-"

"I will order food," she assured him with a smile.

Robbie looked quizzically between Data and Tel, and then to Geordi, who shrugged. Data responded to the unasked question, "Recent events have caused Tel to neglect to consume appropriate amounts of nutrients to properly fuel herself. I have taken it upon myself to see that she does."

Robbie chuckled softly, "I suppose it would not be the first time."

Tel smiled sheepishly.

"I wonder, Tel," Robbie said, changing the subject, "have you continued with your music?"

Tel hesitated, glancing towards Geordi and Data, and shook her head.

"Tel never mentioned an interest in music. I actually have to order her to learn to dance," Geordi said.

"When we were younger," Tel began, "Robbie and I used to play music together. He played the violin, I played the flute. We even wrote a few songs."

"Even when Tel went to Starfleet Academy and I enrolled at the Medical Academy, we still found time to play together," Robbie said. There was a fond expression upon his face. "Of course as soon as Tel was stationed on the _U.S.S. Tracker_, we didn't get the chance."

"I am sure both Geordi and I would be very interested to hear you play," Data told his friend.

"I haven't played in years Data," Tel replied apologetically.

"Well maybe you should reconsider," Geordi suggested, "Data plays the violin, you could practice together."

"I'll think about it," Tel conceded.

Robbie considered Data for a moment, "I was under the impression that your positronic matrix was unable to support a creativity program?"

"That was the first one," Geordi put in. "The synaptic relays in his brain were unable to correctly respond to it."

"The first matrix?" Data asked curiously.

Tel and Geordi exchanged sheepish glances, "The matrix currently installed in your brain is the third Geordi and I created. The first two suffered from major cascade failure," Tel explained.

"Sorry we never mentioned it Data, we just didn't think it would matter," Geordi looked ashamed.

"Do not be sorry Geordi, I am not angry," there was something else though, "In fact, I believe I am happy to learn that you worked so hard to salvage my life."

"Happy?" it was Geordi's turn for confusion.

"Yes Geordi, Tel and Commander Troi believe that the memories from my life when I had emotions have caused me to echo those feelings in the present. In a sense, I am learning to feel emotions free of the chip," Data told him.

"Wow Data, that's great," Geordi said, his brows raised.

"The range of emotions I am currently able to experience is limited; however, I shall endeavor to strengthen my responses," Data said, sounding determined.

"We are glad for you anyway, Mr. Data," Robbie told him.

"Thank you Doctor."

They continued their conversation until their drinks were delivered to the table. Their beverages, however, were not the only arrival.

"Well if it isn't my two favourite Jones'!" said the woman as she approached.

Unlike Karami Talider and her sisters, who were modestly attractive, this woman radiated confident beauty from her every pore. She was certainly not what Geordi and Data would have expected from such a close friend of Tel's. She was quarter-Orion. Her skin was hued a shade of aquamarine, offsetting her large hazel eyes and her waist-length, jet-black braid. Her uniform was nearly skin tight, accentuating her shapely, yet strong, figure. Though she had to be very close to the same age as Tel, she appeared to be several years younger.

"I'm very glad you could make it Tiana," Tel said to her friend.

Tiana rolled her eyes, "Same old Tel. Now get up and give me a hug!" Tel wasn't given the choice as Tiana grabbed Tel's hand and pulled her to her feet. Tiana laughed and pulled Tel into a fierce embrace. "Lieutenant Commander too I see," she said, noting the pips on Tel's collar.

"And you as well."

Tiana nodded cheerfully and released her old Academy room-mate. She stood at attention before Data and Geordi and gave them a salute, "Lieutenant Commander Tiana Delatornes at your service, sirs."

Geordi chuckled, "At ease Commander, we _are _off duty," he said for a second time that afternoon.

"Please, join us Miss Delatornes," Data said motioning to the empty chair they had been saving for her.

"Thank you. You must be Commander Data and you have to be Commander La Forge. Right?" she asked as she took the offered seat.

"You've got it," Geordi told her with a smile.

"Glad to meet you finally. Every message I get from Tel, it's Data this and Geordi that, you'd almost think she was talkative," she said with a wicked grin towards her friend.

"I must confess," Data said, "I find it very intriguing that two people so different, like yourself and Tel, could be such good friends."

"Well, nobody's ever worded it quite like that, but it's a common reaction. We probably wouldn't even know each other if her dad and mine weren't friends. And we probably wouldn't be friends if we hadn't been assigned as room-mates at the Academy. It was fate," Tiana said with a shrug.

"Tiana could have been friends with any number of people on the campus, but instead she chose to stand by my side and try to teach me to be more personable," Tel stared pointedly at her friend.

"Can't say that I was very successful," Tiana replied dismissively. She then proceeded to relate the story of the disastrous Sadie Hawkins Dance.

Robbie smiled and decided to rescue his increasingly tense sister, "I don't know Tiana, I think you may have done more good for Tel than you're giving yourself credit for."

Both women smiled as a handsome gentleman came to take their orders. Both Tel and Tiana ordered a Risan version of a garden salad, though Tiana also ordered a virgin mai-tai to accompany her food. "I can't stand the taste of alcohol or even synthehol," Tiana said to the waiter. Geordi and Robbie both ordered something a little more substantial, while Data an appetizer, explaining to the waiter that it was not necessary for him to eat.

When asked if she would like anything to drink, Tel politely declined.

"Oh come on Tel. I know something you'll like," Tiana picked up the drink menu and pointed out something to the waiter that Tel could not see. "Bring her one of these," Tiana requested.

Tel gazed at Tiana disapprovingly, but did not object.

The waiter returned with their orders only moments later, placing each in front of the customer who had ordered it. Tel was given a beverage in a tall, clear glass. It was fairly thick as liquids go and coloured deep blue.

"It's a relaxant beverage," Tiana told her. "It'll help you get rid of those big muscle knots in your shoulders."

Tel eyed the beverage warily before taking a reluctant sip. She smiled slightly, "It's quite sweet."

"Glad you like it," Tiana said with a grin.

The group ate their meals while talking about life on their respective ships and in their respective sections. Tiana had recently replaced one of her senior officers as chief science officer aboard the _U.S.S. Crazy Horse_, and Robbie was being considered for a transfer from the _Titan _to the _Malinche_ where he would become chief medical officer. Both Robbie and Tiana had questions of interest that they directed to Data. He was pleased to find that none of their questions were at all invasive.

The day wrapped up far too quickly for Tel's liking and before long, she, Data and Geordi were due to return to the _Enterprise_. The three of them had volunteered for shortened shore leave. Geordi and Tel felt that they did not need much time off as they had just returned from a sort of bereavement leave and Data did not technically need rest. Tel had gotten permission for her brother and best friend to come aboard the _Enterprise_ during their week long shore leave to visit, as neither Tel, Data nor Geordi would be particularly busy.

"We'll be over to see you Telly, promise," Tiana said, giving her friend and parting hug.

"You had better, or I'll have you written up," Tel grinned; apparently the drink was taking effect.

Tiana laughed as Tel embraced her brother, then waved goodbye as the three _Enterprise _officers were beamed up.

* * *

Data keyed in several commands simultaneously, to track the effects of the collapsing Tagaylia star that the _Enterprise_ would pass within the next week. Stellar cartography was empty, save for him, as was most of the ship. He, Geordi and Tel, along with only a few other officers from each section were still aboard the orbiting ship. It was strange to see the _Enterprise_, usually bustling with activity, so bare.

He watched the effects the star had on the system. Thankfully, none of the planets were inhabited, so there was no need for any evacuation plans or medical personnel to rush to the aide of millions. In any case, none of the planets were M-class, most of them had toxic atmospheres.

Data was in the middle of examining stars in similar situations as the Tagaylia system, just out of interest, when he heard the door behind him open, then close admitting someone into the large room. Before turning to see who had entered, Data noted, just by listening, that the person that was approaching him was female, judging by the pattern of her walk. He also could tell that she was bare-footed, an odd occurrence for an officer.

Turning in his chair, Data saw that it was Tel that had walked in the door. He stared, it was not Tel as he knew her. Not only was she in bare-feet, she was wearing a dress. Data surveyed her. The dress was quite provocative as far as Tel's usual garb was concerned. It was ocean blue, trimmed in silver, with a plunging neckline and a tall slit in the hem. Her hips swayed uncharacteristically as she walked towards him.

"Hi Data," she purred.

"Good afternoon Tel. Forgive me, but should you not be in engineering?" Data asked.

"I'm more interested in being here," she said with a smile.

"Are you experienced in stellar cartography?" Data asked.

"Not particularly," she stood right next to him. Without hesitation, she ran her hand along his shoulder and across his neck.

"May I ask you to please desist, Tel?" Data asked, turning back to the large star map before him.

She allowed her hand to fall to her side, her fingers brushing his arm as she did so. "What is it that you are doing Dear Data?"

"I am examining the effects of the collapsing Tagaylia star. It will destroy several planets in its system immediately, several others will deteriorate after a short amount of time," Data told her.

"Fascinating," she didn't sound as though she meant it. "Wouldn't you rather be doing something else?"

Data frowned curiously, "Certainly. However, I am on duty, as are you Tel."

"Are you sure I can't convince you otherwise?" she touched her fingers to his hair and turned to stand directly in front of her.

"Tel, you are being very distracting," Data said looking her in the eye.

Tel jumped up and sat cross-legged on Data's work station, "Am I?" she asked in a falsely innocent tone.

"Yes, I must ask you to remove your person from my work station and perhaps report to sick bay. You are not yourself," Data told her.

"Are you saying that you don't find me attractive?" Tel asked, pouting.

Data could not pretend that Tel's dress did not flatter her greatly, showing off a figure and legs that most would never know she had. Tel had always had dark shadows under her eyes, though they seemed somehow less noticeable. Her very skin seemed to glow. Surprisingly, Data found that he wished to kiss her again, but to do so while she was in her present state would be immoral. He rose from his seat, "You are very striking Tel. Please come, I will escort you to sick bay."

"I don't want to go to sick bay," Tel said. She cocked a brow, "I'd much rather go to your quarters."

Data's attraction to Tel suddenly became nervousness, "Tel?"

"Or my quarters. Either way is fine," she slipped her arms around his waist.

Data's eyes widened at the action, "Tel, you must desist," while the feeling of her arms around him was very intriguing and perhaps even appealing, Data could let this go no farther. He disengaged himself from Tel's arms and took her hand in his, "Come."

"You're not taking me to sick bay are you?" Tel asked standing stubbornly in her place.

Not wishing to harm her by forcing Tel to sick bay, Data bluffed, "No Tel, I am not."

She complied and followed him, wearing a suggestive grin, "Where are we going?"

"I am taking you to the holodeck. I wish to play a game with you," Data said, towing her behind him.

"Sounds like fun," Tel said.

Though Tel had lessen the strength of his integrity program a year ago, Data still found trying to lie around it difficult. He found himself wondering whether or not he really ought to take her to the holodeck. The thought was dismissed immediately. He wanted Tel to be alright, getting her to sick bay was more important than his integrity at the moment.

Taking her to sick bay, however, took longer than Data had anticipated. Every time the corridor was empty, and this was often, Tel tried to pull Data into a corner to kiss him. It was not easy to keep her from doing this.

When they finally reached sick bay, Tel frowned upon entering, "Data this isn't the holodeck."

"No Tel, we are in sick bay," he saw Nurse Soolook, the medical officer on duty approaching. "Nurse, I believe there is something wrong with Tel."

Soolook took one look at Tel's dress, his eyes widened and he nodded, "I can see that. Please come in Tel."

"No thank you Nurse, Data and I are on the way to the holodeck to play a game," Tel said suggestively. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with me."

"No, of course not, but there might be something wrong with Data. I have to check on him before you go play," Soolook said pleasantly. "We don't want anything happening to him, do we?"

Tel did not question why it was a nurse looking after Data and not the chief cybernetics officer. She followed Soolook and Data into the ward.

"Won't you sit Tel?" Soolook asked, indicating a biobed.

Tel nodded and sat, "Will this take long?"

"No, I don't think so," Soolook said. He began scanning Data, giving the android a meaningful look. He checked his tricorder and frowned, "Uh oh Mr. Data, I'm afraid something is terribly wrong. Tel, would you mind if I scanned you for a comparison?"

Again Tel did not question this illogical suggestion and nodded. "If it'll help Data get better."

Soolook smiled at Tel and took a scan of her. He quickly found that the problem was highly elevated endorphin and testosterone levels, "Hmm, yes. You're just fine Tel, but Data is definitely ill. Let me get a hypo-spray and you can be on your way," Soolook glanced at Data before leaving them. Alone.

Tel gazed hungrily at Data before she launched herself upon him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips.

Shocked, Data pulled himself away, "Tel, you must not. I am ill."

Tel grinned, "Don't worry Data, I'll be gentle."

"That is not what concerns me," Data said, backing away from her.

"Do not be concerned," Tel swaggered forward. "Just relax Data."

Data backed into a wall, trapped by the steadily approaching Tel, "Tel, please."

Before Tel could close the distance between herself and Data, Soolook came up behind her and pressed a hypo-spray to her neck. The effect was immediate. The sensual smile slipped off her face and her cheeks flushed. Tel was clearly horrified.

"I-I…" she did not finish. Tel turned on her heel and hurried out of sick bay.

"She'll be alright," Soolook assured Data. "But she'll need to flush out her system. It looks like something she injested was the cause."

"Might I ask you to see to Tel Nurse Soolook, I have an important message that I must send," Data told the medical officer.

Soolook nodded, "Don't avoid her forever, she'll need to now that she didn't ruin your friendship by acting… indecently."

"Thank you Nurse, I will visit her this evening," Data told him.

Data returned to his quarters and established a visual link to Tiana's guest room on Risa.

"Tiana here," she said, her face appearing on Data's screen.

"Good evening Tiana, it is Data," Data replied.

"Nice to see you again Data. What can I do for you?"

"I am contacting you regarding Tel. She may not wish to visit tomorrow," Data said seriously.

Tiana frowned, "Why not?"

"The beverage you ordered for Tel had a detrimental effect on her," Data informed her. He did not wish to blame Tiana, however, he did believe she needed to know.

Tiana's jaw dropped in shock, "Oh god! Is she alright? I never meant to hurt her in any way, I mean…" she trailed off looking horror-stricken.

"She will be alright," Data replied. "She was not harmed."

"I guess the dosage was a bit strong for Tel," Tiana said, her expression drooping.

"It did cause her to act in a way that was not at all herself."

Tiana stared at Data curiously, "That's not possible."

"Please explain," Data requested.

"Well that drink is supposed to relax people and enhance some of the feelings they already have."

Data did not reply.


	15. Unusually Reactive

_DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the _Enterprise, _or anything from the Star Trek universe for that matter. They belong to Paramount. I do, however, own a number of characters that will appear in this story. In this chapter I own: K'Tel Jones, Christian Hertz, Lieutenant Tolak, Robbie Jones. The quarter-Orion mentioned in this chapter called Tiana Delatornes belongs to the friend that has been naming these chapters. Please do not use them without my permission.

* * *

Tel stalked into her quarters, her hands balled into tight fists. She strode into her bedroom, removed her dress and threw it into a corner and pulled on her uniform. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. Her cheeks were no longer flushed, but were devoid of any colour and her teeth were clenched together. Tel turned away from herself, disgusted. Never had she acted so offensively to anyone, let alone a senior officer. Briskly, she brushed a tear away from her cheek. She sighed and collapsed onto her bed, placing her head in her hands, feeling defeated. It seemed as though all she'd been able to do was ruin people's lives aboard the _Enterprise_; first Christian's, now Data's. He would probably never speak to her again, and she deserved it. If Geordi ever heard about it, he would stand by Data's side. A brief tremor of fear glanced up her spine. What would happen when she had no friends left here? When they all turned from her, isolating her completely? Perhaps she should quit while she was ahead and go back to the Institute and return to her seat on the Robotics Council. It was safe there. 

The sound of an arriving message brought Tel back into herself. "Incoming message from Lieutenant Commander Tiana Delatornes," said the voice of the computer.

Tel looked up from the floor, processing the voice. Tiana. Tiana would never abandon her. Tel smiled in spite of herself, glad to know that no matter what, Tiana would always be her friend. She stood and went to her console.

"On screen," Tel said.

Tiana's face appeared on the screen, but she was not smiling that characteristic Tiana smile.

"Tel?"

"Tiana, I'm very pleased to see you," Tel said.

"Oh my God Tel. Data told me what happened and…" Tel noticed that Tiana's cheeks were streaked with tears, "God Tel, I'm so sorry! It was that stupid drink, I shouldn't have pushed it on you, this is all my fault. I didn't mean… I mean… I didn't know…"

"Tiana slow down, what are you talking about?" Tel asked, trying to keep her friend calm.

"That drink!" Tiana sighed and wiped her eyes, "I guess it was too strong."

Tel's brow was creased in a curious frown.

"You hate me, don't you?" Tiana asked sadly.

"No Tiana," Tel said, her brows rising in surprise at such a suggestion. "No, no I could never hate you Tia," Tel used an affectionate nickname, "I forbid you to blame yourself."

Tiana sniffed a smiled a little, "You'd have to get another promotion for that."

Tel chuckled, just for Tiana, "Maybe so, but it isn't wrong to try is it?"

"I guess not," Tiana frowned a little, "Data said that you might not want to see me and Robbie tomorrow."

"I believe I have already told you that I would write you up if you didn't come," Tel reminded her.

"And just who would you send that report to?" Tiana asked.

Tel had no answer for this, giving Tiana cause to laugh a little.

"Same old Tel."

"Please come tomorrow, Tiana. I do wish to see you," Tel insisted. By her expression, Tel was certain that Tiana still blamed herself. Tel understood this, in fact, were their positions reversed, Tel would feel the same. Tel knew she couldn't stop Tiana from blaming herself, but she did need her friend to know that she did not blame her in any way. "Please Tia?"

There was only a moment's hesitation before Tiana nodded, "I expect the grand tour."

"And you will get it my friend," Tel exhaled slowly. "I must return to duty. I will see you tomorrow, do not forget."

Tiana shook her head, "I won't."

Tel paused as she made to terminate the communication, deciding to try her hand at a joke, "Tiana, make sure Robbie doesn't forget either. Don't let him get distracted by some beautiful Risan girl."

Tiana laughed, signifying Tel's success, "I'll look after him."

Tel turned off the view screen, Tiana's face being replaced by the Starfleet symbol. She was glad to have assured Tiana that there would be no ill will between them, but Tel also knew that it would take much more than that assurance to make Tiana forget the incident.

She turned to leave for engineering, but hesitated before exiting her quarters. "Computer, what is the location of Commander Data?"

"Commander Data is currently located on the bridge."

Tel sighed in relief, she didn't want to confront him. Not yet.

Lieutenant Tolak was still working on at the console controlling the workings of the warp coils, where Tel had left him. He looked up at her as she returned, "Might I ask why you were gone for so long?"

"You may ask, but I will not explain," she replied evenly, taking her seat next to him.

Tolak did not press the matter, examining his data. "I will now take the warp core offline," Tolak said, preparing to do just that on Commander Jones' mark, as soon as she had the impulse engines prepared. He glanced at her questioningly when she said nothing. Commander Jones appeared to be lost in thought. She stared directly ahead of her, with no expression on her visage. "Commander?"

Tel started at the sound of Tolak's voice, "Yes, sorry Lieutenant." She keyed in several commands, "And mark."

The warp engines powered down and Tel and Tolak began their more detailed work. After she had made several rather obvious mistakes that Tolak had to catch for her, he made mention of how distracted she was.

"I am not distracted," she insisted, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Perhaps you should consider visiting sick bay."

"No, thank you Lieutenant," she answered firmly.

The two engineers worked together for several more minutes, Tel tried to keep her mind focused properly on her work, keeping her number of mistakes at a minimum. She did not wish to attract Lieutenant Tolak's attention again. As Tel was examining the data on the conduits of the electro-plasma system, she was once again distracted. The source of her misplaced focus this time was the sound of a calm, cool voice.

"Where is Commander Jones, Lieutenant?"

Tel heard Lieutenant Barry relay her location to Data, and, without hesitation, she leapt up from her seat, "Excuse me once more Lieutenant." She turned and ducked into Geordi's office.

"Tel? What's wrong?" Geordi asked, looking up from his console.

"Nothing is wrong Commander, I just came to see if you were finished with the… ah…"

"Tel, I don't understand how you can be such a good poker player, when you're such a terrible liar," Geordi remarked, cocking a brow.

Tel gazed at Geordi mutely, listening to Lieutenant Tolak telling Data, "Commander Jones, I believe, has just entered Commander La Forge's office."

A true sigh escaped Tel, she knew that she had been found out, no thanks to Tolak. She wished she'd had time to explain to him that she did not wish to be found. He was trustworthy in that respect.

"Hi Data," Geordi said as the android stepped through the archway. "Were you looking for Tel?"

"Yes Geordi. Would it be alright if Tel left engineering for a short time? I wish to speak with her," Data told him.

Geordi looked doubtfully between Tel and Data, knowing full well that Tel had more or less just returned from… wherever it was that she had been. "I don't know."

"I will be sure that she returns within fifteen minutes," Data assured his friend.

Tel looked pleadingly at Geordi, but her message did not appear to be conveyed.

"Lieutenant Tolak will be fine on his own for that long," Geordi decided.

Tel sighed and, without much of an option, followed Data out of the chief engineer's office and into the turbo lift. She sighed, preparing for the verbal dressing down she decided that she was about to receive. She had taken verbal reprimands before and kept her head, taking the superior's words to heart, but never had it been a friend, especially one so close to her as Data, that would be delivering the harsh criticism.

"Bridge," Data said as they walked into the lift.

Tel stared stubbornly at the door, not to face him directly until it was necessary.

They waited in absolute stillness for a few moments. Just as Tel was beginning to wonder why Data was escorting her to the bridge, Data broke the silence.

"Computer, halt lift," obligingly the lift came to an immediate stop. He turned to face her, but she continued to stare at the door, as though willing it to open.

"Tel?"

She did not reply.

"Tel, are you upset with me?"

Tel hesitated, and then shook her head, wordlessly.

Data frowned curiously, "Why will you not answer me?"

"Commander, I suggest you get this over with so we may both return to our duties," she said finally.

"I am sorry Tel, but to what are you referring?" he asked innocently.

Tel placed her hands on her hips and turned to face him, looking him directly in the eye, "I believe the proper lecture would begin with you telling me off for indecent and inappropriate behaviour towards a senior officer in public. I suggest you start with that."

"I believe you have misunderstood my reasoning for wishing to speak to you," Data replied.

"Have I?" Tel's temper flared. She wished she could wipe that calm expression off his face. Any semblance of protocol dropped as she continued, "Then what do you want? To tell me that we can't be friends any more? That you wish me to request a transfer from the _Enterprise_? Maybe you thought you'd care to explain Tiana's lack of responsibility, well let me tell you, that… _that_ wasn't her fault. If you say a single thing against Tiana, I-" she mouthed soundlessly, unable to come up with a suitable threat. She frowned and took a step towards him, "Go on then, just tell me that you hate me."

Data had never seen Tel act in this way. He supposed this was the other end of her emotions; one of those rare occasions when she showed too much emotion for the present situation. Not unlike her grief stricken break down after Christian's death.

"I will not tell you any of those things. I hold no animosity towards you or Tiana. I could never hate you Tel," Data told her.

She took another step towards him, her eyes still narrowed suspiciously. Data realized how very close she was. She looked as though she were about to yell at him again, but instead, Tel's voice was low and serious, "Then what?"

Without fully considering her reaction, Data grasped Tel by the shoulders and kissed her. He felt her muscles tense beneath his hands and her pulse quicken. Once again, it was little more than their lips touching, yet Data believed that he enjoyed the contact between them. He released her briskly, "You must realize, Tel, that there is very little you could do to damage our relationship beyond repair. I do not wish to discontinue our association," he told her gently.

It appeared that all the anger had evaporated from her expression, "You seem to do that to me often," she told him, wondering if he kissed every female crewmember.

"It is a human sign of affection," he replied.

She nodded, "Perhaps, but neither of us is fully human."

"You are not fully human, I am not human at all," he corrected her.

Tel smiled gently, "I do not believe that."

Data gazed at her curiously, "Tel, I wish to ask you a question."

Tel tilted her head to the side slightly, "Of course."

Data faltered, studying her face. He had come to be so accustomed to her expressions. She had several personal idiosyncrasies that he found not only intriguing, but rather endearing as well. He opened his mouth to begin, but changed his mind in an instant. After all, he had, himself, just expressed his desire to continue their friendship and she seemed to agree. "Will you invite Robbie and Tiana to join us to dine tomorrow evening?"

Tel nodded, though the question seemed rather anti-climactic, "I was going to have them join me in my quarters for dinner. Why don't you and Geordi come, instead of us all going to Ten Forward tonight?"

"Your suggestion is agreeable. At what time should Geordi and I arrive?" Data asked.

"I suppose 18 30 would be about right. Would it be alright if I borrowed a chair from your quarters to make room enough for the five of us?" she asked.

"Certainly, I will allow you access to my quarters so that you may retrieve an additional chair at your convenience," Data told her.

Tel nodded and took in a deep breath, "Thank you Data," she was not only referring to the chair.

He gave her a small smile, "Resume," the lift started up again, letting Data off at the bridge. He turned to her before leaving the lift, "I will see you tomorrow Tel."

She gave him a casual wave before folding her hands behind her back, "Until then Commander." The doors slid shut, "Main engineering," she said aloud.

As the lift started downwards, Tel could not help but wonder if Data had really meant to ask her about dinner tomorrow. The last time he had announced his intention to ask a question as simple and informal as dinner arrangements was back when they had first met. Tel ran a hand through her hair and shook her head; Data was the most honest person she knew.

She was let out on the engineering deck, immediately spotting Lieutenant Tolak, who had since moved from his console to one of the wall stations. He looked at her over his shoulder as she moved to join him.

"May I point out, Commander Jones that you have been acting in a highly irregular manner this afternoon," he told her politely.

She nodded in accordance, "Perhaps. I assure you Lieutenant, that I will not leave engineering again until our shifts are completed."

"I can assure you of the same thing."

Tel glanced at Tolak, "You do not have a habit of doing so."

"Nor do you," he reminded her, "Which is why your behaviour today has been highly irregular."

"Your point is taken," she replied.

Together they continued their work, finally without interruptions. They were unable, however, to finish before they were relieved of duty. As the _Enterprise_ would not be in need of her warp engines until later in the week, Tolak and Tel were under no pressure.

As the two engineers finished their shift and headed for the turbolift, Geordi La Forge hurried to catch up with them. "Hold the lift," he called out to them.

Tolak put his arm out over the threshold of the door, to keep it from closing as Geordi joined them.

"Thank you Lieutenant."

Tolak nodded in reply.

Geordi turned to Tel and handed her the PADD he had been carrying with him, "This is from Admiral Rowen. It's a theory developed by Bruce Maddox that he would like us to test."

Tel scrolled through the message. It was very detailed, so Tel merely skimmed through to gain an understanding. It appeared to be a theory on using the same synaptic relays that Tel had used when constructing Data, within the _Enterprise's _computer. She nodded, "Interesting. Upon first glance it appears sound, however, I would like to study it more carefully."

Geordi agreed, "Will it be possible for you to report back to me tomorrow evening with your thoughts?"

"Yes, that will be fine Commander."

Lieutenant Tolak bid them adieu at deck five, heading to his quarters.

"Have a good evening Lieutenant," Geordi said as Tolak exited the left.

"Geordi, I plan to invite my brother, Commander Delatornes and Data to dinner and a few hands of poker in my quarters tomorrow, can I expect to see you there?" Tel asked.

"I'd love to come, what time?" Geordi asked, as the door opened to let him off on deck three.

"18 30. Any special requests for dinner?" she asked.

"Oh surprise us," Geordi said, waving her goodbye as the lift doors slid shut.

Tel arrived in her own quarters moments later. She changed into her night-wear and paused as she folded her uniform. The dress she had been wearing earlier still lay in a crumpled heap in the corner. She finished carefully and precisely folding her uniform and replacing it into her closet before she picked up the dress. She smiled a little in spite of herself. All in all, it was a rather pretty dress. She shook out the wrinkles and hung it neatly in her closet. Tel had no idea when she was likely to wear it again, but she did not wish to dispose of it.

The rest of Tel's evening was spent carefully going through Maddox's theory. It was mostly perfect, though she added her own suggestions here and there. She wasn't able to finish before she fell asleep on her sofa, the PADD falling from her fingers. A strange dream repeated itself over and over during the night. She was playing her flute, something she hadn't done in years, before it turned into a violin. Though Tel had seen her brother play the violin many times, she still had no idea how to handle the instrument. She made several attempts, the violin making noises that should not have even been possible, before Data took the violin from her hands. Tel had never heard Data play the violin, but in her dream he played flawlessly. She then found herself wearing the short, blue silver-trimmed dress again, as she walked through Ten Forward. Tiana stood at one of the windows watching the stars.

"What are we doing here?" Tel asked.

"We're waiting," Tiana replied, keeping her eyes fixed out in space.

"For what?"

"For the play to start," Tiana turned to Tel with a smile before turning to face the bar.

Tel turned as well, but the bar had vanished. In its place was an elaborate set with a raised pedestal draped in fine white gossamer. Burning candles surrounded the pedestal, flickering and casting shadows across the lounge.

Tel blinked and in an instant found herself lying on her back staring up at the ceiling. She felt fabric beneath her fingers and she realized she was lying upon the pedestal. Unbidden, she closed her eyes.

"Here's to my love," said a voice from nearby. "O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die."

Tel felt a pair of lips press against hers and she awoke with a start.

Tel found herself back in her quarters, the PADD lying on the floor where she'd dropped it. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and shook her head. Strange dream. She picked up the PADD and placed it atop her console before she retreated to her quarters. She curled up in her bed, hoping that the dream wouldn't return. It would only induce curiosity as to its meaning.


	16. The Ship Goes Green

_DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the _Enterprise, _or anything from the Star Trek universe for that matter. They belong to Paramount. I do, however, own a number of characters that will appear in this story. In this chapter I own: K'Tel Jones, Lieutenant Tolak, Robbie Jones, Nurse Soolook, Karami Talider. The quarter-Orion mentioned in this chapter called Tiana Delatornes belongs to the friend that has been naming these chapters. Please do not use them without my permission.

* * *

Waking up early was one of those habits that Tel could not dismiss even if she wanted to; even when she was on shore leave she would still awaken before 05 00 hours. Fortunately, she was no longer technically on shore leave and waking up so early came especially in handy this Saturday. Tel showered and dressed in her uniform before ordering a breakfast supplement from her replicator and retrieving the PADD from her console. 

She scrolled through, sipping on her liquid breakfast, looking for the place she had left off the evening before. Though she had fallen asleep reading it, Tel had a clear memory of everything she'd already read. On a regular morning, Tel would make her way down to main engineering and take refuge in the cybernetics lab. As there was no other specifically cybernetics officer aboard the ship, there was no one to relieve. She enjoyed the freedom of being able to come early and leave late without disrupting another officer's work pattern. Lately she'd been working on a way to incorporate new neural pathways into B-4's positronic net without damaging him further. Freddie and Remal had been great helps in this work, though they'd so far been unsuccessful in their tests.

It only took her forty-five minutes to finish thoroughly reading Maddox's theory. Tel was interested to see that Maddox had enclosed a personal note addressed to her. It was a brief congratulation on her work on Commander Data and an apology for not sending said congratulations along sooner. Tel imagined that Maddox was actually extremely jealous of her and that his good wishes were actually out of politeness, not sincerity. Nevertheless, Tel knew she would be expected to return a message of thanks. But that could wait.

Placing the glass, in which her breakfast had been in, back in the replicator alcove, Tel commanded the computer to remove the dish and made her way out of her quarters. She took the PADD with her, planning to work on her report for Geordi throughout the day.

Tolak wasn't there when Tel arrived, but he'd never been late before, and he still had ten minutes before that unthinkable event happened. Rather than waiting for her partner, Tel began working on the EPS. It was clear upon first glance that Tel would have to make a trip into one of the many Jeffries tubes throughout the ship. She sighed lightly. Tel was not particularly claustrophobic, but when it was possible, Tel often delegated trips into Jeffries tubes to less senior officers. As all the other engineering officers had their own work to do and it was just Tel and Tolak at work on the EPS, she would have no choice.

Tolak arrived five minutes after Tel, and immediately joined her at their conjoined work stations. "Greetings Commander," he said as he approached.

"Good morning Lieutenant," Tel replied. She didn't bother asking him how his evening had been, just as he didn't bother asking her.

As was the norm, the two worked in relative silence, aside from exchanging the necessary conversation that their work called for. Tel's concentration was back to her usual focused determination that came naturally to her. The work went quickly, until came the point that Tel had been anticipating.

Tolak led Tel into the Jeffries tube, both crawling on their hands and knees. When she had first come aboard the _Enterprise_, Tel had been very interested in making her way through the very inner workings of the ship. She had nearly all the paths through the ship memorized. As her two years had worn on, each time in the Jeffries tubes became more and more uncomfortable, until avoided them as best she could. Of course, is it was necessary, she would still crouch down and scurry to her destination within, as she would this day.

The going was not precisely easy; bent double on her hands and knees, dragging her equipment bag in one hand. Tolak led her along for about ten metres, though it felt much farther, before they reached the base of a ladder leading straight up. Tolak paused and looked over his shoulder at Tel before continuing up the ladder. "Will you be able to climb with your bag in hand?"

Tel drew even with her co-worker and looked up the shaft. It was more spacious than the tube from which they had just come. She nodded, "Yes I believe so."

They kept a steady pace upwards, hand over hand, foot over foot. At one point, Tel felt a pang of panic flare up in her chest as she lost her footing. By the time Tolak looked down at her to see if she was alright, Tel had recovered her composure and her balance.

They reached their level far quicker than they had reached the ladder from the Jeffries tube. At least, it seemed so to Tel. They only had to crawl a few more metres before they found the panel that they easily pried away from the wall, revealing circuitry and conduits. Tel rummaged through her bag, withdrawing an instrument that would begin their delicate work.

It was not a difficult job per se, and together they finished just before Tel felt her back beginning to cramp. They refitted the panel to the wall. Tolak offered to take care of Tel's bag for their short trek back to engineering, but Tel, of course, refused. This time, Tel led the expedition back down the ladder and out the mouth of the tube. She felt much better the moment she was able to stand up straight.

Tolak immediately returned to his station, to begin bringing the warp core back online, while Tel began work on her report for Geordi. She had assured him that he would be able to contact her in her lab, should he need her assistance. Knowing Lieutenant Tolak, Tel knew that this would not likely occur.

As she had predicted, Tel was able to complete her report, approving Maddox's theory, well before her guests were due to arrive. She took this opportunity to make her way up to Data's quarters to retrieve the chair he had promised her. The ship was quiet, though it did not surprise Tel. Most of the officers were still on the planet's surface, enjoying well earned shore leave. Tel did not exactly envy them; she'd never been particularly fond of some of the customs that were practiced on Risa, not that she ever mentioned this to Remal.

"Computer, allow access to Commander Data's quarters. Authorization, Jones 9 Tango Rho," she said, standing before the door into Data's quarters.

"Authorization confirmed," replied the cool voice of the ship, as the doors slid open.

The moment Tel stepped inside, a flash of orange streaked by, hissing. Tel made no attempt to calm or go after Spot, knowing that she would very likely wind up with angry red cat scratches. Better officers than her had tried. Spot was not a young cat, but she still packed a punch.

Tel made a beeline for Data's dining table and grasped the closest chair in both hands. She began to drag it towards the door, when something caught her eye. Data had done a new painting. Tel had always been fond of Data's art. It was always reminiscent of some other artist's style, but, of course, being one of Data's closest friends, she often over-looked that fact.

This canvas featured a human silhouette standing before a colourful nebula. It was not clear what sort of surface that the person was standing on, but the nebula was more eye-catching than the silhouette. Data had used mostly soft blues and purples, but here and there, Tel could see flecks and dabs of gold, green and red. The effect was truly startling.

It had been two years and Tel still had yet to properly decorate her own quarters. Staring at this new painting got her to wondering if Data would be open to creating a piece of art that Tel could hang on her wall. Many of her friends, Data aside, often said that she ought to add more colour to her living space. She had once tried to keep a potted plant, but it quickly became apparent that Tel had a black thumb. The plant had withered and died within a week of Tel acquiring it.

Looking more closely at Data's painting, Tel noticed that he had used a water-based acrylic, as opposed to his usual oil-based paint. This astounded Tel even more. Acrylic paints blended easily, it was difficult to keep distinctive colours separate, especially when they were placed one atop of the other. That being true, Tel knew that Data must have waited for each layer of colour to dry before adding another. Data had the ability to create a masterpiece within just minutes; this particular masterpiece must have taken a goodly amount of time comparatively.

Tel marveled at how Data still had the ability to surprise her.

* * *

At 15 50 hours, Tel made her way to transporter room two, to await her guests' arrival. She talked politely with the transporter chief on duty before Robbie contacted the chief, signaling their readiness to beam up. Even the sound of the pattern buffer working was enough to relax Tel before her brother and friend materialized on the pad before her.

Without a moments hesitation, Tiana leapt from the transporter pad and threw her arms around Tel's neck, bearing down on her friend. "Oh God Tel! I am so sorry!"

"Tiana," Tel gasped, "We have discussed this already! Now stop apologizing or I'll throw you in the brig!"

Tiana released her friend, a tear trickling down her green-hued cheek. "I'm sorry for apologizing so much," she said, half-joking.

Tel rolled her eyes, "What have I just said?"

Before Tiana could apologize any more, Robbie gave Tel a gentle hug, "Both of quite that or you'll have me going as well."

Both women laughed.

Tel took a moment to introduce Robbie and Tiana to the transporter chief, more out of politeness and not that she was particularly well acquainted with the chief. She wasn't.

"Where would you like to begin the tour?" Tel asked.

"Why don't you take us to your lair," Tiana suggested.

Tel hesitated quizzically, "My lair?"

A clever smile crept onto Tiana's lips, "You're lab."

Tel shook her head, "I can assure you that my lab won't be much different from the cybernetics lab on the _Crazy Horse_."

"Maybe not, but this is _your _lab," Tiana insisted.

"I would be willing to bet that you spend more time in the lab than you do in your own quarters," Robbie said.

Tel said nothing to deny this as she led them towards the turbolift. She knew that there would be nothing of much interest to either of them in engineering. Tiana was a science officer and Robbie was a doctor. Both had a working knowledge of mechanics, but it could not be called a passion.

As they descended, Robbie and Tiana discussed with Tel the parts of the ship they most wanted to see. Both were interested in seeing their respective stations, as well as Tel's quarters, Ten Forward, the arboretum and the bridge. Tel assured they would have ample time to see each area.

Tel led the into the cybernetics lab, revealing that truly wasn't particularly interesting unless one was versed in cybernetics. She showed them her console and some of the work she had been doing and the stasis chamber.

"I don't know Tel, it still seems odd that you're responsible for two acting ensigns," Robbie commented, moving towards Remal's console.

"They will be enrolling at the academy very shortly and I will no longer be responsible for them," Tel replied.

Their visit to the lab was a very brief one, and Tel led them into main engineering. She instructed them to stay there while she delivered her report to Geordi, promising that she would not take long.

Geordi looked up at her and smiled as she entered, "Robbie and Tiana are here I take it?"

Tel nodded and handed the PADD to him. He glanced at it briefly before setting it alongside the other work he had to get through. "We're still on for dinner in your quarters?" he asked,

"Yes we are, perhaps we could all go to the holodeck following that?" Tel suggested.

"I'd be up for it. Any programs in mind?"

Tel shook her head.

"We'll decide on something," he said kindly.

Tel left him to carry on with his work, hoping he would not be too buried in work come evening so that he would make it on time to dinner. She stopped in her tracks upon exiting Geordi's office. What she saw did not quite process through her mind.

Robbie was standing well back, but it was not Robbie that caught Tel's attention. It was Tiana, who was shamelessly flirting with Tolak. What was more, Tolak was actually talking to her. It couldn't be called flirting back, but it was enough to confuse Tel.

She gathered her thoughts and dashed forward, grabbing Tiana by the upper arm, "Tiana, down girl. Can't you see that Lieutenant Tolak is working?" she asked Tiana pointedly.

Before Tiana could reply, Tolak answered, "I am not bothered by Commander Delatornes' company."

This, more than anything surprised Tel. She looked to Robbie for help, but he merely raised his brows in an amused sort of way.

"Nevertheless, we have a whole ship to see, don't we Tia?" Tel said sharply.

Tiana chuckled and looked over Tel's shoulder at Tolak, offering him a winning smile, "Hope to see you again Lieutenant."

Tel dragged Tiana back into the turbolift, followed by Robbie. "What were you doing?" she asked as the lift doors closed.

"Nothing, just being friendly," Tiana insisted. However, usually when Tiana was being friendly towards any male, he promptly ended up falling for her.

"Tia, he's a Vulcan, I don't think your charms will work quite the same way."

"Oh honestly Telly, I was just being nice. Really," Tiana insisted.

Tel stared suspiciously at her friend, who smiled mysteriously back. Tiana could be as hard to read as any Vulcan. Tel sighed, "Deck 12."

Tel took Robbie and Tiana for a tour through sickbay, where they were greeted warmly by Nurse Soolook. Tel blushed and avoided eye contact with him, but Soolook made no mention of their most recent encounter. To say that Tel was thankful for this would have been a great understatement.

The trio spent an inordinate amount of time in the sickbay, mostly because Robbie was interested in examining every corner of the medical ward and comparing it to his own, aboard the _Titan_. Tel had never spent much time in sickbay and did know half of the things Robbie observed.

The next stop on the tour was the science lab, where Tiana spent nearly as much time scrutinizing and observing as Robbie had in sickbay. They were eventually shooed out by the irate Lieutenant Abel.

"Don't worry," Tel said, noting Tiana's disappointed expression as they rode the turbolift to the bridge, "Lieutenant Abel is not friendliest of officers. We can return later if you'd like."

Tiana's mood seemed considerably lightened as they stepped onto the bridge.

Data sat at command, talking to, much to Tel's surprise, Karami Talider. Tiana and Robbie took a sweep of the bridge, impressed. Tiana immediately strode towards science station one and looked over the officer's shoulder curiously, while Robbie wandered towards the security station, where Commander Worf stood.

"I do realize, sir, that you have the entire thing memorized. I am truly sorry that I do not have that ability," Karami was saying.

"You are correct. I will oblige," Data replied before looking up at Tel, standing behind him. "Good afternoon Commander."

"Sir," Tel said politely. "Ensign," she nodded towards Karami, who smiled back.

Data stood and turned to face her, "Tel, while I shall still attend, I am afraid that I shall have to leave your quarters early this evening. Ensign Talider has informed me that she wishes to rehearse."

"Rehearse?" Tel asked.

"Data and I are playing Romeo and Juliet in Commander Madden's play," Karami replied, standing and heading towards the turbolift.

"Oh, of course," Tel said, feeling a hot tendril of anger flare in her chest. She did not allow it to show. Tel knew she did not have a good reason to be angry at all; Data had cut their get-togethers short in the past as well when duty called.

"I will see you at 19 30 hours Ensign," Data told Karami as she left.

Tel could not describe the sensation she felt as Karami walked past her into the turbolift, only that it was unpleasant. Occasions in which Tel could not identify an emotion were few and far between, though every once in awhile a foreign sensation would surface.

Data looked up at Tel, unaware of the beginnings of turmoil within her, and gave her a slight smile, "The play will be shown in seven days time at 20 00 hours in Ten Forward; will you come?"

Tel gave herself a mental shake and smiled back at Data, "I will be in the front row." Her assurance was sincere, but Tel could still not dismiss the feeling she had, imagining Karami and Data together as Romeo and Juliet.


	17. A Shakespearian Shade of Green

_DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the _Enterprise, _or anything from the Star Trek universe for that matter. They belong to Paramount. I do, however, own a number of characters that will appear in this story. In this chapter I own: K'Tel Jones, Robbie Jones, Jaggers. The quarter-Orion mentioned in this chapter called Tiana Delatornes belongs to the friend that has been naming these chapters. Please do not ues them without my permission.

"Ugh," Robbie wrinkled his nose. "What are you doing?"

"Cooking," Tel replied.

"With what? A Ferengi's socks?"

Tel turned to face her brother with an exasperated sigh and her hands on her hips. She'd made special arrangements to have a heating element brought into her quarters and had taken the time to replicate individual ingredients just so that she could cook for her friends and her _darling_ brother. Tel had already been slightly edgy since their tour earlier (not that Tiana or Robbie knew why) and it was clear that she was not in the mood to deal with her brother's playful prodding. "If you do not want to eat here, then go to Ten Forward, or, better yet, back to your own ship."

"Now, now children," Tiana scolded jokingly, "No fighting when company's here."

Tel frowned and turned back to the heating element that was cooking what she had hoped would be a gourmet meal of roast duck. She hated to admit it, and she wouldn't out loud, but it didn't smell as delicious as she wanted it to. There was nothing for it; she didn't have time to cook anything else at this point, not when Geordi and Data would be arriving in half an hour.

Tiana could see Tel's dismay and gave her friend a big hug, "It's fine Telly. It definitely looks really good."

"You must have been told that one cannot judge a book by it's cover," Tel muttered.

"Yeah, in fact, I told you that!" Tiana poked Tel in the side.

Tel smiled a bit and went back to searing the duck. It was true, Tiana had told Tel that very thing. It had been Tia's argument when forcing Tel to ask Faris McQuade to the Sadie Hawkins dance back in the Academy. It had been common knowledge that Faris was attracted to Tel, to everyone except Tel. As a matter of fact Tel didn't even know who Faris was. When Tiana told Tel to ask him to the dance, Tiana showed her a picture of Faris. Though Tel had no strong opinion one way or the other of whether Faris was good looking or not, Tiana seemed convinced that it was the reason that Tel didn't want to go to the dance. Hence the book and cover argument. Since then, Tiana had used cliché's like that one whenever she felt something was in Tel's best interest.

"So when are Geordi and Data supposed to get here?" Robbie asked curiously as he got onto the floor to play with the holographic Jaggers.

"In half an hour or so," replied his sister.

"Think we'd have time for a game of poker before Data has to leave?"

"Doubtful."

"And we'd probably have an easier time playing cards if he's not here," remarked Tiana, leaning casually against a wall next to Tel.

"Why do you say that?" asked Robbie.

"Well think about it; he's a machine. He can calculate the odds of the game faster than you can draw a breath. He'd win all the time," Tiana explained.

"He's not a machine," Tel said under her breath.

"Sorry?" Tiana asked, not hearing her words properly.

"Nothing," Tel amended.

Tiana observed her friend concernedly, "Tel, why don't you get some tea and go sit down. I'll finish this up."

"I'm fine."

"No you aren't, not really."

They stared at each other for a moment or two, each reading the other like a book. Finally, Tel nodded and left the food to be finished by someone who was less mentally distracted. She replicated herself a mug of spice tea before going to sit next to Robbie, who was having a tug-of-war with the holographic Jaggers, using an old rag that Tel kept out for the dog to play with.

"So why won't you tell us what's wrong?" Robbie asked quietly.

"There's nothing to tell," answered his sister, blandly.

Tiana rolled her eyes as she replicated a number of different spices and a marinade. Some people didn't even know that Tel expressed emotion, thinking she followed Vulcan philosophy to the letter. Tiana knew better. She had known Tel long enough to realize that whenever Tel hid behind her emotionless Vulcan mask was when she was most struggling with feelings. Of course, Tel was so practiced in the art of bottling her feelings that it was difficult to pinpoint exactly what was raging in Tel's mind. Sometimes Tiana wished that Tel would be more willing to embrace her humanity, but whenever the desire entered Tiana's mind, it was quickly and effortlessly squashed with the realization that Tel wouldn't be the same, were she more human.

Tel was surprised by Tiana's unusual silence, but secretly gladdened by it. It was difficult to articulate emotions when they were unfamiliar and even if they weren't, Tel did not want to describe the angry heat that had risen from the pit of her stomach to her cheeks, the twisting sensation inside her as she unwillingly imagined beautiful Karami Talider in a Shakespearean costume. It was humiliating enough to be experiencing strange emotions without anyone else knowing it. Even if Tiana and Robbie were able to put a name to this foreign emotion, Tel was not certain that she would like what she heard.

Tel and Robbie sat in silence for a moment, Tel was certain that Robbie was watching for any behaviour that might betray her, when Tiana laughed appreciatively, "Oh, don't worry Telly bean. Your duck's fine, there was just a bit of something burnt onto the heating element that was smelly."

"Thank you Tiana. If you would prefer, you may relax and I shall continue the preparation of the meal," Tel answered.

"Oh no you don't; we can't have a distracted chef that might give us all food poisoning without realizing it. Stay where you are and prepare yourself for a wonderful meal, masterfully cooked by yours truly," Tiana spoke with obvious grandeur, making a joke that was certain to be lost on Tel.

"If you must," Tel replied while Robbie stifled a laugh.

It didn't take long for Tiana to scrape off the mysterious burning substance and improve the smell that wafted through Tel's quarters, with her apparent culinary expertise. Data and Geordi arrived exactly on time, of course, with little more than a polite greeting before Data began analysing the components of the meal by smell alone.

"I think they know what they're cooking Data," Geordi said, cutting his friend off before he could go into too much detail. "And I don't need to, not if it smells that fabulous."

"I had intended to prepare dinner myself, being as you are all my guests, however, Tiana was better qualified to do so than I, so I relinquished control to her," Tel explained.

"An efficient decision," Data observed, and noting the sharp glance he received from Geordi, "Though I am certain that anything you would have prepared would have been delicious as well."

"You're not wrong," Tiana told him, "Telly thought she killed it, but she was doing just fine."

"Was the fowl not already dead?" Data asked.

"It was Data, it's just sort of a term to describe something that's been ruined," Robbie explained.

"Ah, for example, a failed mission would have been killed?" Data affirmed.

"Something like that."

"Alright, just about done, Telly would you get some plates?" Tiana asked, turning down the heating element.

Without answer, Tel went to the replicator and five plates materialized. She shooed Tiana away with just a look and began plating the meal herself. She listened as Data told Robbie that, unfortunately, he would most likely not have the time to play a full game of poker with them before meeting Karami. The knife Tel was using cut through the duck harder than she'd intended it to and hit the surface with a loud clang, causing her guests to look up at her.

"My apologies," she muttered as she lifted slices of duck and an earlier prepared salad onto the plates. "You may sit in any place at the table that you'd like."

"Looks great Tiana," Geordi said as Tel placed his meal before him.

"I hope so," she answered smiling.

They ate in silence for a few moments before Geordi turned to properly face Robbie, "So, I suppose you'll be out of here in a few days?"

Robbie nodded as he swallowed, "Yeah, but I think Captain Riker wants to have a big senior staff party for the _Titan _and the _Enterprise _before we leave."

Tiana made a cute pouting face.

"Of course, you'd be invited too, Tia," Robbie added, which the hitched the good ol' Tiana grin back in place.

"Would you attend, Tel?" Data asked, knowing that she would be the most likely, of all the staff on both ships, to create an alibi that would keep her in her lab, rather than attending a party.

Tel looked as though she would refuse, but a sharp glance from both Robbie and Tiana gave her cause to sigh, resigned, "Yes, I will go, but not for long."

"That's our Tel, always trying to get out of having too much fun," Tiana said jokingly.

"I have 'fun'" she emphasised the word, "When I am working."

"Oh I know that," Tiana smiled knowingly, "I know you better than you might think."

The comment caught Tel off guard. Perhaps her face and mannerisms did betray the strange emotions that Tel still could not identify. No one else made such a comment, however, through the rest of the meal.

"Wow. Tiana, you can come back and cook anytime," Geordi said, taking his plate to the replicator to be removed.

"Agreed," Data said, "Your culinary skills are appreciated. Time and distance permitting, you would be welcomed back to the _Enterprise _with open arms by all food connoisseurs."

"Well thank you, but you should really be praising Tel, if she hadn't gotten it started so well, it wouldn't have been nearly as good," Tiana beamed at her friend.

Tel knew that Tiana was being overly generous in her commendation, but did not say so. "May I offer anyone a drink?"

Each of them shook their heads. They drifted towards the living area, still discussing the meal they'd just enjoyed before Robbie brought up Romeo and Juliet.

"It's really interesting that your staff is so," he paused, "Artistic."

"Well, we're working with numbers and figures and graphs all the time, it's nice to be able to have a creative outlet too if we need it," Geordi replied.

"I sing a little," Tiana said, not without a bit of a blush, "But never in front of anyone."

"Yeah, we don't do a lot of creative showcasing on the _Titan_, except for the Captain's monthly trombone recitals."

"The staff have created numerous musical groups and acting troupes. Commander Madden and Dr. Pierce take it in turns to direct a play each every three months," Data explained.

"And Commander Madden's directing Romeo and Juliet on his turn right?"

"That is correct."

"I know a bit about the play," Robbie admitted, "Who are you playing?"

"I have been cast in the role of the lead male, Romeo. Ensign Talider will play the love interest, and lead female role of Juliet."

Tel felt her gut twist hotly at the words love interest. Her focus on the conversation slid in and out as she mulled the words over in her mind. 'Love interest', it made the whole matter seem rather trivial; as though Romeo being in love with Juliet was a passing fancy, a fleeting interest. It was because of Christian, she told herself, that the words caused her to feel unpleasantly.

"I must depart," Data said, standing. He shook both Robbie's and Tiana's hand and gave Geordi and Tel a polite nod, though Tel barely noticed it. There was something subtle about the way Data seemed to be walking as he left. Something Tel couldn't quite put her finger on, a minor malfunction perhaps, she would be sure to pursue. Odd, but she was certain that Data would have made mention of a minor malfunction.

She started as the doors hissed shut, the others stared at her.

"Are you okay Tel?" Geordi asked.

"I am fine. Might I suggest a card game before it gets late?" she asked, diverting attention from her well being.

"Sounds great," Robbie said, who was already prepared with a deck of cards in his pocket.

Jaggers rested his head on Tel's lap as they played poker, waiting for any sign that he might be invited to join the game. After two rounds, both of which Tiana won, the dog's image began to flicker. Tel apologised, and set to work on making reparation adjustments. Before long, Geordi and Robbie left leaving Tel and Jaggers alone with Tiana.

"You have a crush," Tiana said, breaking the silence.

"No, I do not," Tel said immediately.

"I'm wrong, it's not a crush. You're in love."

Tel looked up sharply, "And with whom am I 'in love' with?" the statement was only meant to humour Tiana for a moment.

"With him," Tiana jerked her head towards the door.

"You are quite incorrect. Starting a relationship with Geordi would be entirely irrational; there have been no feelings between-"

"Not with Geordi," Tiana said, staring hard at Tel. "With _him._"

Tel lowered her gaze back to Jaggers' emitter, "Don't be ridiculous."

"Just think about it Tel," Tiana said, giving her friend a warm hug before turning to leave. "I'll come see you again tomorrow alright?" she asked as though the conversation had never passed.

Tel nodded, eyes still lowered.

As Tiana exited her quarters, Tel knew she would think about it; whether she wanted to or not.


	18. Checkmate

_DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the _Enterprise, _or anything from the Star Trek universe for that matter. They belong to Paramount. I do, however, own a number of characters that will appear in this story. In this chapter I own: K'Tel Jones, Robbie Jones. The quarter-Orion mentioned in this chapter called Tiana Delatornes belongs to the friend that has been naming these chapters. Please do not ues them without my permission.

* * *

"You can loose at chess?" Robbie asked incredulously.

"Of course," Data replied, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Robbie pondered on this. Robbie, Data and Geordi had all gathered in Geordi's quarters after hours, while Tel and Tiana did 'girl stuff'. At least that's what Tiana was calling it and none of the men knew exactly what that entailed. They were fairly certain that Tel didn't know either.

He shook his head, "I don't see it," Robbie told Data honestly.

"It is simple," Data began. "I am easily able to predict the most likely course an opposing player will take and, of course, will play a move that I anticipate will be most advantageous. However, not all opponents choose the most likely course of action. I have lost the game before. However, I am confident in my skill of the game."

"I see. So you _can_ loose, but it's not likely."

"Precisely."

"Nobody takes on Data unless they're serious," Geordi said with a smile.

"Understandably so," Robbie said flippantly. "It's the same with me."

"Ah, well Tel never mentioned she was related to a chess master," Geordi joked.

"It's not something I spread around," Robbie replied, folding his arms behind his head and leaning back in his chair. Geordi thought he looked like a cocky teenager.

"Perhaps I may issue a challenge, I am certain Geordi would allow us to make use of his chess set," Data suggested.

"If you think you can handle it," Robbie taunted.

"I am certain that I can 'handle it'."

And so they pulled out Geordi's rather misused chess set and placed it on the table and began placing the pieces. Geordi decided Data would play the white pieces and Robbie would play the black ones.

It was then that Robbie's confidence shut down. In fact everything, every emotion, every facial expression seemed to disappear.

"Whoa, if I didn't know better, I'd say Tel just took over your brain," Geordi said as Data made his first move.

Robbie nodded, and quickly made his own move. "When I have something on which to concentrate, my Vulcan qualities manifest themselves more prominently."

Data studies the levels of the board a little more closely for his next move, attempting to see where Robbie was going early on, "If I might ask, why might this be?"

Robbie shook his head, "I can't be sure. These qualities are always there, but most of the time, I'd rather be human."

"Tel is sort of the opposite mindset," Geordi commented, watching Robbie and Data stare down their playing field.

Robbie agreed. "Her emotional, more human side is always there; however, her Vulcan side seems to show itself more prevalently."

"Has that always been the case?" Data inquired.

"For the most part. Tel doesn't show her emotions lightly," Robbie looked from the game, to Data, to Geordi and back again. "This ship and the people on it have a very special place in her heart," he paused, "You have become more her family than I am."

"Explain your reasoning."

"From the time she was ten, Tel has talked of nothing else, only engineering, computers and her dreams of someday creating a mechanical man," his eyes flicked up to meet Data's. "I was only a little boy then and I didn't understand my sister. She never talked of her friends or her school or books she read. Tel's enthusiasm does not extend to a great number of things, but when something becomes so important to her that it's all she talks about, it becomes a passion for her. For the past two years, she hasn't sent me a message that wasn't solely based on her work, this ship or you." He meant the word 'you' to be all encompassing, however, Data could not help but notice that Robbie was staring straight at him as he said this.

"Checkmate," Robbie said, after a time.

The Jones' had the astonishing ability to take Data by surprise more often than anyone had before.


	19. Play On

_DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the _Enterprise, _or anything from the Star Trek universe for that matter. They belong to Paramount. I do, however, own a number of characters that will appear in this story. In this chapter I own: K'Tel Jones, Nate Farren. Please do not use them without my permission.

* * *

"Should we have it here? Or on the _Enterpri_se?"

"I think Captain Picard has played host long enough, we should have it here."

"Good point. We'll have to replicate all kinds of food, and tea. There'll have to be plenty of tea. We'll need lot's of decorations; I'm seeing silver and blue. What do you think?"

Deanna couldn't help but laugh over her husband's almost child-like enthusiasm. No one could say that Will Riker didn't like having parties. "Now Will, you aren't trying to out-do the _Enterprise _in party giving are you?"

Will raised his brows and smiled in that way he did whenever sarcasm followed, "Now whatever gave you that idea?"

Deanna chuckled, "Go on."

"Music! Some archaic classical and jazz, and maybe we can get the old band back together."

"The old band? So that's you, Data and…?"

"Hmm right. I guess half of them are halfway across the galaxy about now. Alright, we'll make a new old band," Will concluded.

"Well, Commander Madden plays piano and we can probably lure Lieutenant Commander Faren away from astro-metrics long enough to play percussion."

"We'll have to have some kind of wind instrument. How about…"

* * *

"Tel?"

Tel raised her head slowly. She'd been testing aspects of Maddox's theory and already she been interrupted twice. The first time had been Freddie, who'd insisted he'd had enough of shore leave. He had been working very diligently and quietly until he started getting extremely excited over something. He thought he'd found a way to quickly and safely remove all nano-probes and implants from the Borg by unleashing a virus into the bloodstream that would dissolve the nano-probes. Unfortunately, Tel only needed a brief glance to tell him that the virus would also eat away at a person's arteries.

"You have certainly found a way to kill the Borg if you can get close enough to use a hypospray," Tel assured him.

The second had been Lieutenant Tolak asking, to Tel's immense surprise, if Tiana planned to attend Captain Riker's farewell party later in the week. Tel wasn't sure whether he was asking because he would plan to avoid her at all costs or because he wanted to see her again. That was the trouble with Vulcan's; you never could tell what they were thinking.

This time, Tel looked up to see Commander Madden standing over her smiling shiftily. "Yes sir?"

"Tel, do you like music?"

She lifted a brow. It was an odd, rather out of place question. "Yes, I suppose so." She stole a glance back to her work.

"And you like to play music?"

"Sir?" she looked back up at him. He was smiling, waiting for her answer. "I haven't played for a long time, but yes. I do find it relaxing in a way."

"Good, then you'll be pleased to play at Captain Riker's going away shindig," as though that settled the matter, Madden turned on his heel to leave, still grinning cunningly.

"What? Sir wait!"

"Yes?" Madden turned back to her, looking as composed as ever.

"Sir," she stood, "I am flattered by your offer, but I must respectfully decline."

"Please Tel, it'll be fun."

"I highly doubt that," she sat back down and focused back on her work.

"But we won't be complete without a flute."

"I am certain there are others that can play the flute on board one of our vessels."

"Sure, but not as well as you can I hear," Madden's tone was smug.

"Did Rob- Dr. Jones, tell you I could play?"

"No, no. Of course not."

Tel was relieved, she didn't want to have to kill her own brother.

"Dr. Jones told Captain Riker you could play, not me."

Tel buried her face in her hands. So that was that. She was about to become an only child.

"Don't make this into an order Miss Jones," Madden was firm, but Tel could still sense the pleading note in his voice.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "If I must."

"Excellent, we're rehearsing this evening on the _Titan _at 19 00 hours. Data and I will meet you in transporter room two at five minutes too."

"Yes, sir," she answered dully, eyes once again fixed on her work. How did she ever manage to get herself into these things? Was it to much to ask to be left to her own devices?

* * *

Data had, of course, timed finishing his duties, retrieving his violin and the walk to the transporter room so that he arrived precisely at five minutes to 19 00 hours. It didn't seem unusual that neither Tel nor Commander Madden had arrived before he did; it would not have been something he would have anticipated. Data was known for his punctuality, of course, he was the only one on the ship with an internal chronometer.

It was another minute and twenty seconds before Martin Madden arrived, wearing a pleasant and, doubtless, excited expression on his face. Which still left Tel yet to arrive. It was hardly like Tel to be late by even the slightest margin. Four minutes later, Tel rushed into the transporter room, her hair falling out of the braid she had it tied in and her flute case swinging wildly. She muttered an apology as they three of them mounted the pad, claiming she was distracted. Data, however, suspected that she was hoping they would leave without her.

"Are you nervous Commander Jones?" Data asked as the transporter chief contacted the _Titan_ and set the coordinates.

Tel shook her head and said nothing, though her lips were tightly pursed.

The three officers arrived moments later on the _Titan_ only to be greeted by the captain himself. Riker grinned boyishly at them, an excited smile to which Data was well accustomed. "Welcome aboard," Riker said grandly spreading his arms wide.

Riker shook each of the three officers' hands, though Data was well aware that his handshake lasted notably longer than Madden's or Tel's. Data wondered whether this was subconscious on Will's part or not.

Will led them through the ship. Data was well familiar with the _Titan_'s schematics, though he had never been aboard a Luna class ship before. He took notice of everything committing it all to memory with no effort.

The four of them arrived in an empty lounge, save for a set of drums, a piano and three spare seats. The _Enterprise_ officers were introduced to Lieutenant Nate Farren, an apparently reclusive officer that spent 95% of his time in astro-metrics and the other 5% of his time in his quarters.

"Geez, you sound like our Commander Jones," Madden commented, shaking Farren's hand.

Farren smiled slightly, but didn't reply.

Madden laughed a bit, "About as social too."

Riker, Data and Tel unpacked their instruments and the unlikely band began warming up.

Data listened as Tel played a quick scale on her flute, noting that, in spite of her claim that she had not played for several years, it was nearly flawless, save for a quickening in pace five notes through and a slightly sharp eleventh note on the way down. He chose, however, not to mention this, deducing that she was most certainly at least aware of the sour note. Judging by the minor change in her expression at the end of the scale, she was.

"Alright," Will said as each instrument fell silent, "So I'm assuming we can all read music?" There was no denial of the assumption. "Excellent, I've got a couple pieces of music that I'd like to play at our little get together, so if we can work on each of them a bit today, tomorrow and the day after, maybe a little on our own time if it's possible, we shouldn't have any problem on the night of."

He then proceeded to hand out the sheet music to three pieces of music. Data recognized all three immediately. The first was a classical piece by Brahms, a favourite of Data's. There was also a piece by "Slide" Hampton, which Data knew was a favourite of Will's. Lastly was Frank Sinatra's _Fly Me to the Moon._

It took Data all of a few seconds to memorize the music. He noticed too that Tel's eyes were scanning each methodically in a manner that suggested she was hearing each piece of music in her head. Data admired that Tel's photographic mind was a more human equivalent of his own. He knew that she would not memorize the music after a single glance of each sheet, but he was certain that it would not take her as long as it might take many others.

They played through each piece, first at half tempo then several times more at full tempo, the quality of the sound improving with each run through. It was clear to Data that each member of their small band was quite talented, though he'd already known this of Will. He was fully aware of each mistake that his band-mates made and equally aware that he made none. He noted that this frustrated him mildly. Why it did so now, he was not certain of. There was little difference between this musical gathering and the others he'd been a part of. He'd certainly always desired that he could naturally hit a sour note or miss a crescendo. He _could_ do those things but it was most obvious that it was forced. As though he picked the best place for a mistake and made it exactly at that point, as was his nature.

To the others, it seemed as though the time had gone quickly, as they were surprised to find that the time was 22 00 hours. They agreed that it was time for everyone to be getting back to their own ships for the evening.

Will lead the _Enterprise _officers back to the transporter room to see them off.

"Same time tomorrow?" he asked, shaking Madden's hand firmly.

"Certainly, we'll see you then," Madden replied with a nod, before they were transported back to the _Enterprise. _

Madden walked with Data and Tel to the lift, talking with Data about the practice session they'd just had, comparing notes on other gatherings of a musical nature they'd each experienced. Data had always considered Will a respectable director of music and theatre both, but assured Madden that he compared favourably.

"Well thank you Data, I appreciate you saying so," Madden told him as they exited the lift on Deck 2.

"I did not say as much merely to compliment you Commander, the statement is true and I believed you should know that."

"Well thanks all the same." They shook hands and Madden watched as Data and Tel walked in the opposite direction from him. Madden wondered at Tel's complete silence; she had not said a word since before they had left the _Enterprise_. It wasn't that it was completely unlike Tel, but he had seen her become more and more comfortable around people since her first day on the ship, and now she seemed to be reverting back to her old introverted ways and Madden couldn't figure why. Whatever it was, Madden was sure that between Data and Geordi, they could fix it; they were as close as anyone could imagine. Madden frowned, as he entered his quarters, wishing he could be of some use.

Data watched Tel from the corner of his eye as they made their way to their separate quarters. He, like Madden, had noticed that Tel had said no more than five words since they met in the transporter room earlier in the evening. He believed the idea bothered him, and he could only conclude that Tel was upset about something and he could not be certain how he could help, especially without knowing what was wrong.

"Tel is something wrong?" he asked.

Tel shook her head non-responsively.

Data was not certain that he believed her, but decided not to pursue the matter until a later date.

He walked her to her door and bid her a good evening.

Tel nodded, "Good night Data," she answered. Her voice had a distracted tone to it.


	20. Symphony in Indigo

_DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the _Enterprise, _or anything from the Star Trek universe for that matter. They belong to Paramount. I do, however, own a number of characters that will appear in this story. In this chapter I own: K'Tel Jones, Nate Farren, Karami Talider, Robbie Jones, Dr. Pierce, Lieutenant Tolak, Harmona Logger, Teddy Ritlan, Jaggers. The half-Orion in this chapter, Tiana Delatornes, belongs to my friend, who has been naming these chapters. Please do not use them without my permission.

* * *

"I don't know about this Data, are you even sure that's something you'd want?" Geordi asked, sipping his drink. "Ageing isn't all it's cracked up to be," he added the last part grudgingly; he'd found another silver hair along his left temple that morning.

The two men enjoyed a short break together in Ten Forward, when Data came forward with his plan to propose the possibility of a program that would simulate physical ageing in himself to Tel.

"Geordi, although I am able to, in a sense, 'feel' free of the emotion chip, I do not believe that one can truly get the sense of being human unless one is able to age," Data answered, his mind made up. "Tel and I should be able to write the program in several days time and hopefully integrate it into my matrix shortly there after."

Geordi knew he wouldn't be able to argue with Data or Tel once she was convinced. It wasn't that he didn't think the idea had its merits, but Geordi knew that it would be an incredibly complicated process to undo should anything go wrong with it.

"I have considered all possible consequences and have determined the risk to be negligible. I am certain that this is what I wish," Data said, answering Geordi's silence

"I'm sure you won't have any trouble convincing Tel."

"I will speak to her at her earliest convenience."

Data interrogated Geordi further about the process of ageing, a sensation he had always wondered about, but a subject he always seemed to have overlooked or not had time for during his many research sessions into humanity. No matter how many times Geordi insisted that it wasn't really something he could describe, Data still found questions to ask him. Finally, Geordi announced that he had to return to engineering, Data agreed to leave their conversation until later. As they set their empty glasses back on the bar, Karami Talider approached.

"Good afternoon Commanders," Karami greeted them with a bob of her head.

"Afternoon Ensign, what can we do for you?" Geordi asked.

"Well," her cheeks went a pale shade of pink, "I was hoping for a word with Commander Data, if you don't mind sir."

"I do not mind Ensign," Data replied, remaining in his seat. He noted Geordi hovering uncertainly several feet away from them, "You do not have to feel the need to wait for me Geordi." There was a significant expression on Geordi's face, but Data was unable to place it.

"What ever you say Data," Geordi's tone was uncertain, but nevertheless, he headed to the exit of the lounge.

Data watched Geordi go before turning to Karami, "How may I assist you?"

Karami smiled and began playing with her hands, "Well sir, I was curious as to whether or not you'd be attending Captain Riker's party tomorrow night?"

"Yes Ensign, I shall be in attendance, I am part of the band," Data answered, feeling curious; he was certain that he'd mentioned that very fact to Karami two nights before.

Karami nodded and suddenly seemed as though she was very interested in the floor, "I was wondering, sir, whether or not you might be interested in taking me as your," she paused, "date?"

This was not at all what Data had been expecting and he was certain that it showed on his face. He felt his brows contract and his mouth tighten curiously.

"Your date?" he echoed.

"Yes, I mean that… we would go together and-"

"I am familiar with the terminology, thank you Miss Talider," there was no hint of offence in his voice.

Data heard the glass crack before it happened, but he did not react quickly enough. He turned just in time to see one of Guinan's drinking glasses shatter in Tel's hand. Tel seemed to be frozen where she stood, her hand that had been, a moment ago, holding the glass dripped with blood where she had been nicked and cut, her expression was unfathomable. Tel's black eyes seemed more prominent than usual.

"My apologies Guinan," Data heard Tel say, though her expression did not waver. "I must have gripped the glass too hard."

Data and Karami hurried over with Guinan to help clean up the shrapnel that littered the floor.

"You ought to go to sick bay and get that hand seen to," Guinan said in a soothing voice.

"Yes, thank you," Tel answered flatly. Data noticed that Tel was staring determinedly at Guinan's knee and no where else. "I am very sorry about your glass."

Guinan smiled, "Don't worry about it Tel."

Tel nodded abruptly before standing and leaving the lounge with her arms clamped tightly to her sides.

Data watched her leave, concerned for her well-being. He would follow her momentarily. He turned back to face Karami. She seemed equally, if not more, concerned for Tel than he was currently feeling. Perhaps the emotion simply showed more prominently on her face than his own.

"Will Commander Jones be alright?" Karami asked.

"Her injuries were minimal, Dr Pierce will be able to heal her quickly," Data replied. He surveyed Karami's face. Her eyes were shining with emotion, he could only assume it was for Tel. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I must go see to Tel, however, I would like to thank you for your kind offer, but I must respectfully decline."

Karami glanced towards the door then back to Data. She smiled and nodded, "I understand sir. Thank you for your time."

They both rose to their feet and shook hands. Data inclined his head respectfully before turning and hurrying after Tel.

She was seated with her back facing the door when Data reached sickbay. Tel's arm was outstretched far from herself, as though it were contaminated. Dr. Pierce was bent over Tel's wrist, watching the skin re-form seamlessly, speaking softly. Data stood back, not wishing to intrude on any possible doctor/patient confidentiality, though it didn't seem that Tel was, or had any intention of, replying to anything Dr. Pierce said. Data watched Tel nodded her head abruptly.

From the angle at which Data stood, she seemed a child, being gently scolded for unsafe behavior having resulted in injury. Her head was hung in an ashamed fashion and, though Data could not see her face from where he stood, he could clearly picture the blank expression he had seen on many other occasions.

Dr Pierce smiled and relinquished Tel's hand. She saw Data lingering in the doorway and smiled at him too before returning to her office. Tel stood and turned to leave. The fact that she was taken aback by seeing Data waiting for her would not have been apparent to many, but Data was able to recognize the subtle change in her expression. She recovered herself quickly and gave him a respectful nod.

"Commander," she said as she strode towards him. And past him.

Data turned to follow her as she walked through the door. "Tel?"

"Commander?" she said again, this time in the form of an inquiry.

"Are you alright Tel?" he asked, matching her brisk walk towards the lift.

"I am fine Commander. There is no permanent damage to my hand," she replied flatly, without breaking stride.

They walked without speaking for a moment. Data's mind flew with theories and questions as to Tel's behavior.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked after 5.3 seconds of silence.

"No Commander," she answered abruptly. "I must return to duty, I am extremely busy and my detour to sickbay has set me back several minutes."

Data watched as she strode into the lift, a bemused expression on his face. He stood staring at the doors of the lift several seconds after they had closed. Had he done something wrong?

* * *

The day of the party approached far too quickly for Tel's liking. If she hadn't been rather obligated to play at the get-together, she would have seriously considered not going at all. She knew, of course, if that were the case, there was no way that Tiana would let her get away with not going.

She, Geordi and Lieutenant Tolak were the last to leave engineering that evening. They ascended the lift together in relative silence, speaking only when they bid farewell to Tolak on deck five. Tel would have been lieing if she said she wasn't surprised that Tolak was going to the _Titan_ party. It was a rare enough occasion to find Tolak in Ten Forward, let alone at any social gatherings. Certainly, Tolak had a number of people he could call friends, but, like Tel, he did not enjoy large crowds of people. Of course, being Vulcan, it was inaccurate to say he enjoyed anything.

"Computer, halt lift," Geordi said before they'd reached deck three. He turned to Tel and surveyed her in a rather fatherly way. "What's wrong Tel?"

"Nothing's wrong Geordi," she replied, her brows raising in a surprised fashion. She wasn't sure what he as talking about.

"You haven't spoken to Data for three days," he said, shaking his head, "There's definitely something wrong. Are you angry at him?"

Tel became very interested in a spot on the floor, "No."

"Then what's going on?"

"It's nothing. I just- I haven't been myself lately."

"Is there something I can do?" he asked, his expression softening.

Tel shook her head, still staring at the floor.

Geordi sighed, "Well if you change your mind…" he ventured.

"I'll be certain to let you know," she finished for him.

Geordi smiled and patted her shoulder, "Good luck the evening by the way."

"Thank you Geordi. Computer, resume lift."

They arrived at deck three a moment later and Geordi waved goodbye, promising to see her a bit later on the _Titan_.

Tel returned the grin before the lift doors shut and took her up one level further. She knew what Geordi had said was true, she hadn't spoken to Data since she'd seen him when she left sickbay from having her hand repaired. She'd been fully aware of his attempts to initiate a conversation between them, but, if she was being honest with herself, she had been completely unresponsive. She wasn't entirely sure why she was avoiding him with everything she had, she didn't want to and yet, she could not look him in the eye without a hot lick of some foreign emotion rising in her throat. Her heart throbbed uncomfortably just thinking about it.

As she removed her boots after walking into her quarters, Tel requested a light snack from the replicator. She knew there would be food at the party, which was why she did not request a full meal, but she still felt she needed something to tide her over at least.

Tiana was due to arrive at any moment. She and Tel had agreed to meet before the party to get ready. Tel was not certain she understood the reason that they needed to meet two hours before the party even started, but Tiana had insisted that it was necessary and Tel did not argue. Tiana knew much more about social gatherings that Tel ever would.

While she waited, she began fiddling with Jaggers' holo-emitter. Not because there was anything wrong with it, but just because to her, it would never be perfect. Though she tried to enhance the quality of the holographic emission, her mind was elsewhere. Jaggers flickered in and out of focus for a moment before Tel realized that it was what she was doing that was causing the distortion. Sighing, Tel realized that trying to work on her emitter was really pointless in this frame of mind. She readjusted the emission quality back to what it had been previously, attached back to Jaggers' collar and sat at her dining table to await Tiana's arrival.

It wasn't very long before Tiana rang her arrival at Tel's door, and she wasn't alone. With her, Tiana was carrying two garment bags, and following behind her was Harmona Logger, who was also carrying a garment bag and a large bag. It reminded Tel of her own equipment bag, but it was violently yellow.

"Evening Telly. Harmona's agreed to help us with our hair, she's a self-proclaimed expert," Tiana said, beaming at Tel.

"I- I was going to wear my hair this way," Tel replied, a bemused expression on her face. She had no idea that 'getting ready' included hair products, garment bags and (judging by the size of Harmona's bag) make-up.

Tiana surveyed Tel's hair. It looked as though she'd tied it back in a tight knot at the back of her head, but it had fallen limp at the base of her neck over the course of the day, not to mention the stray tendrils that fell around her face. Tiana shook her head, "Tel, it's fine for work and everyday life, but this is a party. I'm afraid you'll have to put a little effort into this," Tel couldn't help but think that Tiana sounded much more like a senior officer as she said this, rather than the casual woman she usually knew.

She nodded hesitantly, "Alright, but you'll have to help me." What did Tel know about parties and making herself up?

Harmona laughed, "Why do you think we're here silly? I mean sir!"

Tiana chuckled at Harmona and tossed one of the garment bags to Tel, "Here, this is yours. Go try it on and make sure it fits."

Tel slipped into her bedroom and sealed the door behind her. She slid out of her uniform, removed the outfit from the bag and stared at it for a moment. She couldn't honestly say that it was something that she would have picked out for herself, but it was perfect for her. It was simple. The dress was long and made out of some light, floaty material that was pale blue in colour. It had no sleeves, but rather one strap that slipped over her head and sat around her neck. It left most of her back exposed, but Tel was thankful that the neck line didn't plunge too low. She admired herself in the mirror for a moment, something she rarely did just for the sake of it and stepped out of her bedroom.

Harmona gaped and Tiana smiled.

"Wow that looks great!" Harmona exclaimed.

"Tiana, where did you get this?" Tel asked.

"I made it, just for you. Don't you dare tell me that I needn't have done so, it's a gift from me to you," Tiana answered, cutting off Tel before she could protest.

Tel twirled the skirt around her legs in silence for a moment before launching herself at Tiana, nearly crushing her in a hug.

Tiana couldn't help but stumble back a step in shock. Sure, she and Tel hugged, but it was rarely Tel that initiated one, let alone ran into Tiana's arms. Tiana laughed and patted her friend on the back, "Tel I can't breathe!"

"Oh, that's just beautiful!" Harmona said sappily. "Only can a life long friend make Commander Jones break down."

After a moment, Tel released Tiana and turned to Harmona with her hands propped on her hips, "I am not breaking down Ensign."

"Yes sir," Harmona answered, still smiling. "Now go take that off so we don't wreck it while we fix your hair," she paused, "That's an order!"

Tel raised her brows at Harmona and fixed a steely stare upon her.

"Erm… sir?" Harmona tacked on lamely.

To Harmona's immense surprise, Tel burst into laughter. It was infectious and within moments, Tiana and Harmona were laughing too. They laughed until Tel was bent double, gasping for breath.

"Y-yes Ensign. Whatever you say," Tel said, still chuckling as she went back into her room to put on something that she didn't mind if it got messy.

Tiana and Harmona each took a moment to change out of their uniforms and put on their casual clothes for the task at hand.

"Alright, first things first," Harmona said as she rummaged through her bag. "We need to wash your hair," she extracted a small blue bottle, "and give it that nice silky shine."

Tel led them into the restroom off her bedroom where there was a sink and shower. Tel and Tiana both wrapped towels around their shoulders and allowed Harmona to wash their hair, first Tel then Tiana. She then squeezed a palmful of the shimmery, bluish liquid from its little blue bottle and rubbed it into both Tel and Tiana's scalps and hair, making sure it was fully covered. They were then instructed to wrap their hair in the towels and let the liquid absorb for 20 minutes. Harmona repeated the whole process on herself.

"What does yours look like?" Tel asked of Tiana as Harmona washed her hair.

"My what?"

"Your outfit."

Tiana grinned mischievously, "You'll just have to wait and see won't you?"

Tel smiled half-heartedly.

"Telly? What's the matter?"

"Nothing is the matter Tiana."

"Come on now, you were so happy a moment ago."

Tel nodded solemnly, but said nothing more.

"If you can't tell me, who can you tell?" Tiana asked.

Tel hesitated, surveying her friend through her lashes, "It's… I'm not positive what it is."

"Is it him?"

"No… well in a way, I suppose, but it makes no sense. I think I… but no…"

"Well that clears everything up doesn't it?"

The corners of Tel's mouth lifted slightly. "I overheard him speaking to Ensign Talider today and-"

"Alright ladies!" Harmona exclaimed, exiting the restroom, her hair wrapped up in her own towel. "You two should be all ready now.

"Later," Tel muttered to Tiana from the corner of her mouth as she unwrapped her hair.

Tiana and Harmona gasped as Tel's hair fell from the top of her head.

"Oh my," Tiana squeaked.

"Uhm… I uh…" was all Hamona could manage.

Tel turned to the mirror to see what it was that had gone so horribly wrong. The problem wasn't hard to spot. In fact, Tel may as well have had giant neon signs pointing at her. Her hair, though soft and shiny, was a bright shade of indigo.

Tel blinked incredulously at her reflection for a few moments, unable and fairly unwilling to take in what she was seeing. "It's…blue," she whispered.

"Well, its really more of a purplish blue," Harmona said in a panicky voice, which seemed to have risen several octaves. "Y-you know, that shade in between purple and blue? I can't remember what its called. It's a pretty colour. Not for hair of course, I mean it looks… it looks fine on you Commander, but it-"

"Harmona calm down!" Tiana said, hurriedly unwrapping her own hair. Tel watched as Tiana's long hair fell down her back enviously. Yes, Tiana's hair had done the same thing and gone blue, but her hair was so dark to begin with that it was more like a blue shine in the light. The effect was quite pretty on Tiana.

"It had to be the blue stuff," Harmona said thoughtfully.

"You bought something without knowing what it was called?" Tiana asked.

"No, I made it myself. I didn't think it'd do this mind you."

"I should think not."

"We should try to wash it out," Harmona said, clearly trying to change the subject from herself.

All three of them ran water over their hair, scrubbing fiercely, but it made no difference whatsoever.

"I can't go," Tel announced after her hair had dried.

"Tel you have to go, you're part of the band," Tiana told her. "We're all going."

"We are?" Harmona asked miserably. Her hair had gone a colour closer to purple than blue.

"Yes we are. This is nothing, we can make this work for us. We'll make heads turn," Tiana said encouragingly.

"I'll say," Harmona said contemptuously.

"Look, no, this isn't what we hoped for but it isn't any reason to change our plans. We're going and we're going to look beautiful!" Tiana announced, slamming her fist into her open palm.

They hurriedly did their make-up, as they'd spent most of their time trying to wash out their hair and let Harmona style their hair.

Tel tried to insist on having her hair tied back as tightly as it would go, hoping the colour would be less noticeable that way, but Harmona and Tiana refused. Instead, they straightened and parted it on the side, so that it framed her face.

Tiana rolled her long hair up into an elegant knob at the base of her neck and Harmona, who's hair was quite short, flipped up the ends and tucked her long bangs behind her ear with a sparkly clip.

Tel pulled on the dress once more, wondering what would happen if she sealed herself in her bedroom for the evening. She knew that the rest of the band would be disappointed in her, Robbie too and worst of all, so would Tiana. She looked at herself in the mirror, from her indigo hair to her pale blue dress to the matching slippers Tiana had leant her. _I look ridiculous_, she concluded to herself, but stepped from her room anyway.

Tiana and Harmona had already changed. Tiana looked absolutely beautiful in a strapless, long black dress that had a long stripe of silver sequins that went from narrow at her waist to rather wide at the floor. Tel wondered if she'd made this dress too. Harmona wore a pale pink cocktail dress that had ruffles all around the skirt and two lacey straps. She, too, looked beautiful.

Tel sighed, "Must we?"

"Yes," the two women said together in a strikingly similar stern tone of voice.

* * *

Data was the first member of the band to arrive on the _Titan_ that evening. It was not altogether surprising. He was advised by the transporter chief to make his way to the lounge, rather than waiting for Captain Riker. Data thanked the chief and made his way towards the lounge where the party would be held. The route to the lounge was elaborately decorated with silver and blue ribbons and balloons. It was apparent that Will had done everything in his power to make this party as impressive as possible.

Data paused as he entered the lounge. If the corridors were elaborate, it was nothing compared to the decorations here. Every inch of the ceiling was covered by more balloons, each one filled with confetti. Intricate bouquets of streamers and ribbons with white lilacs and blue hydrangeas lined the walls. The tables were all pushed to either side of the room (each one sporting an ornate centre piece that matched the bouquets on the walls) leaving room for a dance floor in the middle of the room. At the head of the dance floor was a raised platform, with a drum set, piano and three chairs, presumably for the band. At the other end of the dance floor was a long table laden with many different kinds of food. The room was illuminated with soft blue lighting. Data deduced that it would have taken at least 3.6 hours to replicate all the materials and another 2.3 hours to put it all together.

"Data!" Will exclaimed, entering the room. He was, keeping true to the theme, dressed in blue and silver. "Well what do you think?"

Data surveyed the room once more, "The dance floor appears to be off centre by 5.8 inches and 37 of the balloons seem to be cornflower blue, while the rest are a closer shade to azure," he paused and glanced at Will, who was watching him in anticipation. "However, I do not believe these things will be noticeable. The room looks very nice."

"Well thank you Data, took us nearly all day to decorate," Will beamed. "If you'd like, you can set up over there, the others should be here soon," he pointed towards the platform.

Data nodded and took his place at one of the chairs, removed his violin from its case and began tuning it.

Will had been correct when he said that the rest of the band would be arriving shortly. Data looked up to see Commander Madden and Lieutenant Farren entering the lounge, deep in conversation. Lieutenant Farren appeared to be nervous and agitated and Commander Madden appeared to be attempting to comfort him.

"Its no different than rehearsals, there'll just be people this time," Commander Madden was saying.

Lieutenant Farren nodded, his fisted hands seemed to loosen somewhat as he took his place at the drum set.

Madden sat at the piano and began playing scales. After a moment of listening, Data joined in, matching Madden's pace precisely. They're playing was interrupted by Will.

"What happened to you?" the captain exclaimed as someone entered the lounge.

Data looked towards the door, halting his playing to see Tel standing in the doorway. He noticed several things at once. The first was that she looked startlingly lovely. The second was that her hair, rather than pale brown shade he was accustomed to, was an intense shade of indigo. The third was that her cheeks were flushed.

He saw her lips move into the shape of the word 'nothing', but Will was clearly unconvinced.

"You're hair's blue," he said unnecessarily.

Tel nodded her head sharply and said more loudly this time, her expression defiant, "I wanted to keep with your theme."

Will surveyed her for a moment than burst into laughter, "Well I think it looks great!"

The corners of Tel's lips twitched upwards into what was unmistakably a smile. She nodded to him respectfully, and then brushed by to take her seat next to Data.

"Might I inquire as to the colour of your hair?" he asked.

The small smile faltered, "I wanted to keep with the theme," she said once again.

Data offered a small smile of his own, "You look very lovely this evening."

Her expression did not change an inch as she thanked him and, not for the first time, Data wondered what thoughts were going through her mind.

The band, now fully gathered, began to warm up and played each song through once before guests began arriving. The crew of the _Titan_ were among the first. Data watched as Robbie entered the lounge and waved happily towards himself and Tel. Data and Tel raised their hands nearly simultaneously in a return greeting.

Robbie gazed at his sister curiously and pointed towards his own head with a questioning look on his face. Data took this to mean that he, too, wanted to know why Tel's hair was so vibrant.

Tel merely shook her head in response.

As the guests entered, Commander Madden played a simple melody to set the mood. It was a jovial tune.

As the room began to fill, with the crews from the _Titan _and _Enterprise _alike, Will stood at the front of the bands platform and raised his hands to gain attention. The room began to fall silent.

"Good evening and welcome. As you all know, Captain Picard has sportingly agreed to this little mixing of crews. Why don't we give the man a hand?"

It was apparent by the expression Captain Picard gave to Will that he thought applause was less than necessary, but he waved his hand in acknowledgment nonetheless.

"So thank you everyone for coming," Will continued once the applause died down. "This is a night for us all to mingle and have a little fun. Let our hair down as it were. So everyone have a good time!"

That was the cue for the band to begin playing the jazzy Hampton piece. After a moment or two, couples began dancing. Those who were not dancers drifted off towards the tables to listen.

Data watched Ensign Logger and Lieutenant Ritlan dancing, noting that Ensign Logger's hair was also a different colour. Violet rather than indigo like Tel's, but similar enough for Data to wonder whether or not the two incidents were related.

As the light caught Tiana Delatornes' dark hair, Data noticed that her hair, too, had a blue shine to it. He made a mental note to ask Tiana about this, certain that she would be more forthcoming with information than Tel would be.

Data watched the dancers, aware of each couples technique, mentally deciding whether or not each person had been trained or not. He saw that Robbie Jones and Karami Talider were dancing together. Karami caught his eye and smiled up at him as Robbie spun her across the dance floor. Data smiled back.

He glanced at Tel next to him. Her eyes were not focused on the sheet music in front of her, but at some point on the wall at the back of the room directly in front of her.

Data glanced in the direction in which Tel was staring, but saw nothing of any consequence for her to be staring at. This must mean that her mind was focused elsewhere rather than at the task at hand. He had found that when humans were distracted, their eyes tended to glaze over and they would stare in some direction without really seeing what they were looking at. Tel, on the other hand, while she did stare in some insignificant direction, seemed to stare with single-minded determination and focus, as though willing the object of her gaze to change form. Data wondered if Tel knew this.

As the song came to an end, the party-goers began applauding and whistling and began heading towards the buffet. The band-members had all agreed that between each piece of music they played as a group, one of them would play a little background music to keep the atmosphere while the others took a short break. Data had volunteered to go first and began playing an upbeat tune of his own invention (though the tune rather resembled some other artist's style). He watched his band mates drift away into the crowd. Tel immediately went towards Tiana, interrupting her conversation with Lieutenant Tolak, and led her towards a quieter corner of the room. Data tried to focus on the music and the other guests crowding the tables and dance floor, but kept finding a part of his attention slipping towards what Tel and Tiana were saying. They were both speaking in a very low tone of voice that got lost amongst the chatter of the other guests, but Data could read their lips.

_You broke the glass, _Tiana said to Tel. Data assumed it was a question, due to the way Tiana's eyes had widened and her brows had risen.

_It was an accident,_ Tel replied. _I was…_ she paused, looking uncertain, _so angry._

_Why, _another question.

_I can't be sure. I just overheard Data and Ensign Talider speaking to each other and it just hit me._

_What were they speaking about?_

Tel's cheeks changed colour, they way they did when she was embarrassed over something, _Ensign Talider was asking Data to be her date for this party._

Tiana clapped her hands to her mouth making it impossible to tell what she was saying next. Whatever it was caused Tel's expression to become rather bemused and caused her to shake her head.

_That can't be true. It's never happened before,_ Tel told Tiana.

Tiana removed her hands from her face, _Well it is part of-_ she broke off and glanced around, most likely checking to see if anyone was listening. There was a couple sitting rather close by. _What we talked about the other night._

Tel opened her mouth, and then snapped it shut. Her face, rather than being filled with colour, went pale. She nodded slowly.

Data finished playing his piece to another round of applause and the rest of the band made their way back up to the platform. Tel's expression was odd as she took her place next to Data, somewhat stunned.

Data surveyed her questioningly for a moment, but Tel would not meet his gaze.

He glanced towards her several times as they played through the Brahms piece, but her gaze once again fixed itself upon the same piece of wall across the room from her.

As much as Data wanted to ask her if anything was the matter, after the Brahms piece, it was her turn to play during the break. Data placed his violin on the stand next to his chair and made a beeline for Tiana, who had resumed speaking to Lieutenant Tolak.

"Tiana, may I request your presence for a moment?" Data asked her.

Tiana sighed and smiled at Tolak, "I'm sorry, I'll be right back."

Data led her to an empty table and sat across from her. "Is there something the matter with Tel?"

"Well she's not too happy about her hair being blue," Tiana answered, though Data could have gathered as much by himself.

"May I inquire as to how that happened?"

"Just a small mishap, nothing we won't be able to fix," Tiana smiled. "We were getting ready and we used an untested product by accident," she glanced towards Tel on the platform, "I don't think it looks so bad really."

"Is there anything else that might be the matter?"

Tiana nodded.

"Will you tell me?"

Tiana shook her head, "No, it isn't for me to tell."

They looked at one another in silence for a moment and it was clear that Tiana would give nothing more away. Data could not help but realize how loyal a friend Tiana was to Tel, despite the fact that they rarely saw each other.

"Thank you Tiana, I am sorry for having interrupted you," Data said as they stood.

"Don't worry about it," she replied as she turned to head back towards Tolak.

Data headed towards the buffet and found Geordi selecting a dessert.

"Hey, there you are," Geordi said as he looked up at Data. "The band sounds great."

"Thank you Geordi, but the credit must go to Captain Riker."

"Oh I already told him," Geordi led Data towards a table at which Captain Picard, Will Riker, Deanna Troi and Worf already sat. There were two empty chairs.

"Wondered where you'd gone," Will said to Data.

"My apologies, I wished to speak with someone," Data answered.

Geordi and Data took their seats.

"Now, if only Beverly were here, things would be back to normal."

Captain Picard chuckled, "Normal for who Will?"

"Honestly Jean-Luc? Two and a half years of being a Captain doesn't erase fifteen years of being a first officer," Will replied.

"No, I suppose you're right. And how does the role of first officer suit you Deanna?"

Deanna removed her gaze from Data, then glanced her husband, smiling, "Oh its terrible sir. My Captain is a slave-driver."

Will nudged her playfully as the others laughed, "Just for that, no more chocolate."

Deanna's eyes bulged and she gasped clutching at her throat.

"I do not believe that Deanna would appreciate that very much," Data said.

"_That _is an understatement," Worf said, rolling his eyes.

"I'll say," Geordi added as he dug his fork into his own slice of chocolate cake. "Guess I'll just have to eat yours Deanna."

Deanna stared at him as though she might kill him with her thoughts, "Don't. You. Dare."

"Okay, so I can't take away your chocolate," Will looked pensive, "I suppose you'll just have to dance with me during Commander Madden's solo."

Deanna grinned and glanced towards Captain Picard, "You see? Work, work work."

As the flute music finished, Data and Will stood to rejoin Tel at the platform.

"May I have this dance?" Captain Picard asked of Deanna.

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse," she said, taking his proffered hand.

As the band set themselves up to play, they found that the platform was occupied by someone else as well. Lieutenant Teddy Ritlan stood at the head of the platform, facing the room with a glass of champagne in his hand. He glanced over his shoulder to Will, "If I may Captain?"

Will nodded, "Go ahead."

Teddy tapped his glass with the edge of a knife to gain attention, Excuse me, may I have your attention?" The room fell silent. "Thank you. Now, before we enjoy another song as performed by our very own _Titan/Enterprise_ band, I'd like to make a little announcement. It is to my great joy that Ensign Harmona Logger has just agreed to marry me!"

The room was suddenly filled with delighted gasps and cries of congratulations as Teddy got down from the platform. Many bodies converged on him and Harmona, whose cheeks were pleasurably pink, giving out hugs and slaps of the back.

Will leaned over towards Data, "Maybe we could get you to sing this one?" It was apparent that Will was remembering the day he and Deanna had gotten married, by the expression on his face as he gazed not at the newly engaged couple, but at his wife.

Data nodded and rose to his feet, taking up a microphone. The band began to play, minus a violin, and Data began to sing.

"_Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars…_" Data watched Teddy and Harmona hold each other close and sway to the music. There were tears running down Harmona's face, but it was clear she couldn't have been happier. She looked up at Teddy and he looked down at her, both wore an expression of complete adoration. "_I love you_," she mouthed to him.

"_In other words, hold my hand. In other words, darling kiss me…_"

Data could not help but marvel at the power of those three words. They brought people closer than they've ever been, and could also tear people apart. Data wondered how one could know that they loved someone, truly and unconditionally. He wondered what made a person fall in love and he wondered what happened if that person was not loved back. He wondered if everyone in the room had been in love at some point. He knew everyone of the Vulcan race would not think of it in terms of love as an emotion, perhaps more of intense devotion to another.

"_You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._"

He, himself, had never experienced love. And what about Tel? Tel.

"_In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you._"


	21. The Message

_DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the _Enterprise, _or anything from the Star Trek universe for that matter. They belong to Paramount. I do, however, own a number of characters that will appear in this story. In this chapter I own: K'Tel Jones and Admiral Rowan. Please do not ues them without my permission.

* * *

The message came late in the evening, but Tel had no prior engagements that kept her from receiving it. She scanned it twice, reviewing it after each time. There was an almost imperceptible change in her flat expression. Towards sadness perhaps? It would be difficult to tell if one even noticed it.

Tel cleared the screen of the console, but she continued to stare at it, a vaguely bemused expression on her face. It would take some considering, honoured though she was.

Should she decide to take up the offer, how would she tell the others? How would she explain her decision? She didn't know.

* * *

_Author's Note: Just a real short chapter to let you know that I haven't given up! MI will finish! Just had to set up the things to come :D Love Skathi._


	22. Goodbye

_DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the _Enterprise, _or anything from the Star Trek universe for that matter. They belong to Paramount. I do, however, own a number of characters that will appear in this story. In this chapter I own: K'Tel Jones, Lieutenant Tolak, Harmona Logger, Freddie Holmes, Remal, Jaggers, Karami Talider. Th half-Orion officer in this chapter, Tiana Delatornes belongs to the friend that has been naming these chapters. Please do not ues them without my permission.

* * *

"I wish I could stay," Tel heard Tiana murmur.

Tolak replied that he had quickly grown familiar with her presence and wished that she would soon return, for things would seem far too quiet until then. In the meantime, they would be sure to keep in touch.

Tel paid attention to her shoes. This conversation seemed too intimate for her to be a part of. She tried not to notice how Tiana kissed Tolak goodbye. What Tel had thought to be simple attraction and Tiana's usual flirtatiousness had apparently blossomed into something much more meaningful within the six days that Tiana and Tolak had known each other.

Tel couldn't fathom how it had happened. It seemed impossible that two people could be perfect strangers one day and, in less than a week, evolve into… Tel wasn't positive how to define Tiana and Tolak's relationship. Were they lovers? She knew that she could ask Tiana and Tiana would tell her with no hesitation. Tel, however, wasn't positive she wanted to know. However curious Tel was, she could never ask.

When Tiana had finished a slightly tearful farewell to Tolak, she turned to Tel with a watery smile. "Don't forget where I am. Anytime you need to talk, right?"

Tel nodded and offered her friend a small smile, "I will be certain to contact you at anytime I can, as long as you will promise me the same."

Tiana laughed a little, "You know I will." They embraced tightly, both knowing, but neither voicing that it could be a very long time before they saw each other in person again.

* * *

Tel went back to her quarters, feeling strange. Now that Tiana and Robbie had both left, Tel felt oddly alone She didn't know why. Didn't she still have Geordi and Harmona, Freddie, Remal, Jaggers? Her throat tightened when Data's name came to mind. Tiana's words from the party came back to her.

"You broke the glass?" Tiana had said in a shocked whisper.

"It was an accident," Tel hissed back. Her face had fallen, "I was… so angry."

"Why?" Tiana has asked her gently.

Tel had then explained about the sudden, over-powering emotion hitting her upon seeing Data and Karami Talider speaking to each other.

Tiana wanted to know what they'd been talking about and Tel had told her. It was then that Tiana had clapped her hands to her mouth and whispered, "You were jealous!"

Tel hadn't believed it at first. Jealousy wasn't an emotion that Tel had much experience with. It just seemed so petty. She couldn't understand what there was to be jealous about. She could barely admit to herself that if she pictured Karami Talider in her mind's eye, angry heat began to rise in her cheeks. She did not wish to feel this way. All she could do was repress it further. She knew that if any of her friends had heard her voice such an idea, they would have scoffed and told her that repression was the worst thing she could do. Even Christian would say so, though he would say it in that way of his that included an endearing chuckle.

The thought of Christian caused Tel's heart to throb painfully. Though he had only been gone for a few weeks, it felt like months since the _Atnought_ incident. Tel closed her eyes and sighed as Jaggers put his chin on her knee. She scratched behind his ears, right where the real Jaggers liked to be scratched.

* * *

Tel stepped off the lift, into engineering and walked right into Data.

"Tel," he said, sounding mildly surprised as though he did not expect to see her in engineering. The idea, of course, made no sense.

He stood before with a PADD in his hand. He was certain that he would not have walked into her, had he not been focused on the information it contained. He was glad to see her. The blue of her hair seemed to have faded somewhat. Data would have thought that this fact alone would have put Tel in better spirits, but she seemed as distant as she had been for the past four days. She would not meet his eye.

For the fist time in his existence, he struggled for something appropriate to say.

"What are you studying?" she asked finally, indicating the PADD in his hand. It seemed to Data that she only asked more out of the politeness of something to say, rather than genuine interest.

"It is Commander Maddox's theory," Data replied. "Geordi has asked me to review it myself and repot to him on whether or not I would be interested in aiding you in its installation."

"Oh, I'd-" she had been about to say that she'd almost forgotten, but knew that saying so would cause Data concern.

Data waited for her to finish, but it became apparent that she would not. "Tel, are you angry with me?" he asked bluntly.

The word yes came into Tel's mind immediately, but she dismissed it. "Of course not," she replied.

"Will you still attend the play tomorrow night?"

Tel wanted to say no, to say that she couldn't stand to see him kiss Karami, "Yes, certainly."

Data gave her a small smile, "I will be glad of your presence."

Tel nodded, returning the smile, though it didn't quite meet her eyes. "I must return to work, my interns will wonder what has become of me."

She stepped around him and entered her lab. Data watched her go, uncertain as to whether she'd been fully honest with him.

As Tel entered her lab and sat at her console, she made up her mind. She would reply to the message tonight.

* * *

"And you're certain about this?" Captain Picard asked Lieutenant Commander Jones as she stood before him in his ready room.

She had made an appointment to see him to discuss the contents of a message she had received the night before. He'd offered her a seat, though he had rather anticipated her to refuse. Which she did.

Tel nodded, "I have considered the matter thoroughly and have decided that it would be in my best interest to pursue the offer."

Picard inhaled deeply. He had come to appreciate Commander Jones as a very valuable officer, in the engineering of the ship as well as her own office. He was proud of what she had accomplished here in the past two years. "I will be happy to give a recommendation should you ever need it."

"Thank you Captain, I truly appreciate it."

"We shall make the arrangements within the next three days."

"That will be fine."

Picard smiled up at her kindly, "How will you inform your friends?" he asked curiously.

She still had no answer.

* * *

"Ah, Juliet, if the measure of thy joy  
Be heap'd like mine and that thy skill be more  
To blazon it, then sweeten with thy breath  
This neighbour air, and let rich music's tongue  
Unfold the imagined happiness that both  
Receive in either by this dear encounter."

"Conceit, more rich in matter than in words,  
Brags of his substance, not of ornament:  
They are but beggars that can count their worth;  
But my true love is grown to such excess  
I cannot sum up sum of half my wealth."

"Come, come with me, and we will make short work;  
For, by your leaves, you shall not stay alone  
Till holy church incorporate two in one."

An intermission followed the second act of the play. The third act was when things began to fall apart, Tel knew. Both Tybalt and Mercutio would soon die. From there on, Romeo and Juliet's fortunes would only get worse. Why Madden had chosen this depressing play, Tel would never know. He was an unusually upbeat person most of the time.

The whole idea was ridiculous at any rate. Juliet was approximately thirteen years of age and Romeo not much older. They'd known each other for a day or so before they were married. It was a preposterous fairy tale devised by an ancient mind and no longer had any bearing on any person's life, let alone a young person's life.

Tel seemed to be the only one who thought so. The crowds of people that had attended were mingling, praising the play and the acting. Tel assumed that the acting was good, though she had little to compare it to. She saw Geordi side-stepping a few people, trying to make his way towards her.

"So what do you think so far?" he asked as he reached her.

Tel folded her arms pensively. She smiled slightly, "I find the costumes and the set to be most impressive. The actors are convincing enough. However, I find the plot to be somewhat unbelievable. And the language," she shook her head, "surely someone has thought to update it?"

"You don't understand it?" Geordi asked surprised.

"Certainly I do, however, the play was written approximately seven hundred and eighty-six years ago and certainly been played in many languages countless times throughout history. Surely someone has considered the possibility of translating the play into a more relevant way of speaking."

"You can't mess with a classic Tel."

"We will have to agree to disagree Geordi."

"Are you looking forward to the second half?" Geordi asked her.

Tel sighed heavily and shook her head. "I have decided to forego the second half, please apologise to Data for me when you see him."

"What? Why?"

Tel opened her mouth to reply, and then closed it, seeming to consider her words. After a moment, a frown on her face, she answered, "I must begin packing."

"Tel? Packing for what?"

* * *

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:  
For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

The lights went up and applause echoed through the room. Data and Karami rose from the pedestal on which they had lain in their characters death and took a bow. Data scanned the crowd for Tel and Geordi. Geaordi he spotted immediately, looking grim. The cast was then allowed to go and greet their friends and co-workers, Data made a bee-line for Geordi.

"Good evening Geordi. Did you enjoy the play?"

"Yeah, you and Karami did a fantastic job," Geordi sounded sincere, though still his expression betrayed some distress.

"May I ask where Tel is? I had hoped to be able to greet her."

Geordi sighed and trained his attention to the ground. Data allowed his friend a few moments of thought, without prompting him to speak. Finally, Geordi said, "Data, Tel told me that she's leaving."

"I have guessed as much due to her absence. Has she returned to her quarters?"

"No, Data. I mean, she's leaving the ship."


	23. Misconception

_DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the _Enterprise, _or anything from the Star Trek universe for that matter. They belong to Paramount. I do, however, own a number of characters that will appear in this story. In this chapter I own: K'Tel Jones, Karami Talider, Chief Oni, Freddie Holmes and Remal. As always, Tiana Delatornes belongs to my lovely friend. Please do not use them without my permission.

* * *

A gentle chirping sound alerted Tel to the fact that someone was at her door. She had a three sturdy boxes spread out across her bed. One contained books and personal items, the others contained clothes. As she inspected her closet and remaining belongings, she concluded that she would need a fourth box. When she'd moved onto the Enterprise, she'd only come with the three and they were barely full. How was it that she'd accumulated so many more items over the past few years that she would need another box?

The chirping came again. "Yes, come in," she said before she could consider who it might be at the door.

To Tel's surprise, though she knew she shouldn't have been, Data entered. He was still dressed in his costume from the play.

Their gazes were locked for a moment. Tel thought that Data's stare held some sort of emotion, but she could not be sure. She tore her eyes away from his and went back to packing.

"Good evening Data," she said, now avoiding looking at him. "I'm sorry that I departed from your performance early, but I felt that I should begin packing. I hope you can forgive me."

Data did not answer immediately. He watched as she carefully folded a set of her civilian clothes.

"What I saw of the play, however, was very well put together. You and- and Ensign Talider were exceptional," she continued.

Data still said nothing. Tel packed a pair of trousers into one of her clothing boxes. She pushed down on the stack of clothes and fastened the lid to the top of the box. Finally, she looked back up at Data, who had not moved.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

"Geordi has told me that you have accepted an offer to become a professor at Starfleet Academy," Data replied.

"Oh. Yes, I did."

"I believe you will be one of the youngest instructors ever employed."

Tel shook her head, "I cannot say that I would know."

"You will be teaching a new course in cybernetics?" he asked, though he knew as much to be true.

Tel nodded, trying to find something to do that would no longer require her to look at Data.

"Tel, I am aware that you have already made your decision. Nevertheless, I shall request that you reconsider."

Tel was taken aback by this, but did not allow it to show. "Why?"

"You are an extremely talented engineer and cyberneticist. I believe the _Enterprise_ will suffer without you," Data answered.

Tel relaxed her shoulders slightly as she heard the answer. She should have known that that would be his reasoning behind asking her to reconsider. The good of the ship.

"I am certain my replacement, though it is unlikely that he will be as versed in cybernetics as I am, will be a perfectly acceptable engineer and will learn all they need to from you and Geordi," she said, somewhat dully as she straightened her pillow unnecessarily.

"I will miss you."

She continued her useless fidgeting, "I'll miss all my friends. But I will be certain to write to you all."

"I do not believe that letters will be satisfactory."

Tel looked up once again, "Wh-?" she began, only to realize that Data was now standing very close. She had not heard him move.

"Tel, I do not wish you to leave," he said softly. He watched as colour slowly flooded her cheeks. This was one of the many things that endeared her to him. Though she was skilled in masking her emotions, she could not suppress a blush.

"You had better go," Tel suggested. "Karami will be looking for you."

Data nodded and stepped away. It was true, the cast and crew of the play had planned a small wrap party and he, as one of the leads, was expected to attend. He could not fathom, however, why Tel thought that Karami, specifically, would be seeking him out.

* * *

Tel placed herself on the edge of her bed, between two of her boxes and placed her forehead in her hands. She was acting like a hormonal, smitten teenager, she realized. Over the past week, she had avoiding touching, speaking to, or even making eye contact with Data if she could help it. And why? It all had to do with this theory of Tiana's that she, Tel, was in love with Data. The notion seemed preposterous and yet… and yet was Tiana wrong?

How could she admit to anyone, even herself, that she had such strong feelings for the man? By the same token though, they were difficult to deny.

She almost laughed at herself. Even if Karami Talider were not part of the equation, there was little to no chance that Data would ever… what? Tel was not even certain she knew what she wanted from Data. A casual lover? Someone to share her bed? Unlikely, she could neither herself, nor Data, in that light. An intimate and meaningful relationship? Perhaps, though her experience in this area was woefully limited. Could she not simply be satisfied being his friend? Yes and no. Her throat tightened to think of him being intimate with Karami or any other woman for that matter, but she had no call to prevent him from becoming involved with whomever he chose.

Tel felt utterly trapped by the situation. The most logical course of action was to remove herself, the only variable, from an equation in which all other figures added up.

_He asked you to stay, _said a small voice in her head. Did that mean something? Tel decided she could not read too deeply into that request. Surely he would ask the same of Geordi. The three of them were quite close after all.

Tel's head jerked up as she plunged into an epiphany. The three of them were _quite _close. So shouldn't something that made Data happy in turn make her happy as well? She knew that if Geordi were to fall in love and have that love reciprocated, she would be exultant. Why couldn't she feel the same for Data?

True, her feelings (for there were indeed feelings) for him were difficult to maneuver around, but surely distancing herself from the problem and coming back to it, after some time of course, would give her a fresh out look. This problem could be solved. For now, it was time to put aside the frustration and (she grimaced at the thought) jealousy. It was only an equation. Right now, the math didn't add up for her, but it would. Eventually it would all make sense again.

* * *

It was quite lat for someone to be calling on him, but as he required no sleep, Data was not disturbed.

"Enter," he bid the visitor at his door.

Tel stepped through the threshold into his quarters. The muscle tension that had been drawn in her face, neck and shoulders for the past 8 days was visibly eased. Her gait was relaxed and as were hands. These small signs in themselves gladdened Data somewhat.

"Good evening again, Tel. You are calling quite late."

"I know, I am sorry."

"It is unnecessary to apologize; I was merely making an observation. The statement was not meant to appear accusatory in any way. Would you care to sit down?"

"No, thank you Data. I just came to," she paused, the corner of her mouth twitched upwards, "apologize."

This development caught Data off guard for 1.6 seconds. "What is it that you feel you must apologize for?"

"For the way I've been behaving towards you for the past week or so. I have acted immaturely and I have not treated you in the way you deserve. I hope my behavior hasn't changed our friendship," she added the last part hopefully.

Data stood from his position on his sofa. "As I have told you before Tel, there is very little you could do to damage our relationship beyond repair."

Tel smiled genuinely, but did not reply.

"Have you considered my request?" he asked evenly.

Her smile lessened. The query seemed to have caused her some distress, though she nodded nonetheless.

"But you have elected to continue with your plans?"

Again, she nodded, "I'm sorry Data."

He did not answer right away. His expression was the one he wore when he was analyzing an intriguing and peculiar piece of information, "Although I had suspected that you would not change your choice, I believe I am disappointed to know that I was correct in my assumption."

"Data, I truly will miss you," she said taking a step forward. "But this is a decision that I feel I must make. I cannot explain to you why."

He too took a step forward, then another and closed the separation between them. Gently, he took her hand in his. Tel's heart leapt giddily in her chest. Data frowned in concern.

"Your pulse has increased dramatically, Tel. Are you ill? Shall I renew my offer for you to seat yourself?"

"No, no. I'm fine," she felt her face burn. He was standing much to close.

"You are flushed and your body temperature has risen by 0.673 degrees. You are nearing what is commonly accepted to be a feverish temperature. Would you like a cool beverage?"

"No… actually yes. Yes a glass of water would be nice."

Data nodded and released her hand. Tel exhaled slowly as he made his way to the replicator. She supposed she should be glad that he presumed her wildly thrumming heart and burning face were merely the symptoms of an illness and had not seen them for what they truly were. Though she had rejected the offer previously, Tel allowed herself a seat at Data's table.

He placed a tall glass of water before her and watched as she gulped it down. "Do require medical attention? Shall I escort you to sickbay?"

Tel shook her head as she drained the last drops from the glass. "No, I feel fine," it was true, her heart was no longer comparable to a drum and she believed that she was no longer blushing. At least certainly not as brightly as a moment ago.

"Then I shall escort you back to your quarters."

"Data, you don't need to do that."

"Tel, as you know, I would feel remiss in my duties as your friend if I did not make certain that you made it home safely," Data insisted.

Tel knew that there was little use arguing with Data in this matter so she consented, but she did not allow him to support her down the corridors. She was able to walk just as easily as ever. When they arrived at the entrance to her quarters, Data did not leave immediately. Tel hovered uncertainly at the door.

"Good night then Data," she said finally.

"May I embrace you Tel?"

She considered this for a moment. Her reaction to a simple touch of his hand had been far more than what Tel had expected. Who was to say that an embrace wouldn't cause an even more violent physical reaction? However, perhaps her response was caused by the spontaneity of Data taking her hand. She was now prepared for him to hug her, so it could follow that she would not react in the same way. Thought process concluded, she nodded.

Gently, as though not to startle her, Data wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She stood stiffly in his arms for a moment, and then seemed to relax. She wrapped her arms around his middle and leaned her head against his shoulder. She listened to the rhythmic sound emanating from him, akin to a heart beat.

As they stood there in silence, Data considered many things, largely, he thought of what he would regret when Tel did leave. He would regret that he and Geordi would no longer be able to dine with her or enjoy excursions on the holodeck. He would regret that he would not be able to watch her evolve as a cyberneticist, perhaps she would one day construct a second android, of her own design. What he knew he would regret most was he would not have the chance to explore the growing romantic feelings and attraction he felt towards her, were she to allow it. He was not certain what the future would hold for him, but as she was beginning her journey to return to Earth the next day, it was unlikely that any plans he would eventually make could possibly include her.

16.6 seconds into the embrace, Tel shifted her head and looked up at Data. He met her gaze. Most of her friends and colleagues believed that Tel had black eyes. It was a common misconception. Data knew them to be a particularly dark shade of mahogany. "Perhaps you should begin your evening ritual and go to sleep," Data suggested. "In my studies I have found that rest is crucial to humanoids the night preceding what could be considered 'a big day'."

Tel nodded and released him somewhat reluctantly. Data's embrace had had a soothing affect on her, which she was glad for. His arms dropped at almost the precisely same moment. "Good night Data."

"I wish you pleasant dreams Tel."

* * *

But Tel did not have pleasant dreams. In fact, she was not certain that she even reached REM sleep and was restless all night. She had tossed and turned and been too hot and then too cold and then been not at all sleepy. She woke up looking tired and drawn early in the morning. Though the rendezvous with the transport ship, _USS Nash_, that would take her to McKinley Station would not happen for several hours, Tel decided that she would get her belongings to the transporter room. First, she stripped the bed of its sheets, as fresh ones would be needed when a new resident moved into this suite. She then took a final sweep around the place to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. It didn't appear so, but she knew she would check several more times before she departed.

"Jones to transporter room," she said, tapping her comm.

"Chief Oni here Commander."

"Chief, please lock on to my coordinates, I wish to transfer my belongings to the transporter room if that is alright."

"Not a problem Commander," she heard him key in the command. "Coordinates locked."

"Energize," she told him and she and her boxes, as well as her equipment bag, materialized on the transporter pad. "Where may I store these?" she asked, indicating her luggage.

"Right here," h answered, motioning to a spot next to his console. Oni walked around to help her move them. "I'll get them transported over to your passenger dorm on the _Nash_ as soon as I can."

"Thank you Chief. I suppose I will see you later," she said as placed her equipment bag on top of the newly shifted boxes.

As she left the transporter room, Tel ran into Freddie and Remal, who were talking animatedly to each other. Both had recently had their applications accepted by Starfleet Academy. They too would board the _Nash_ though they would disembark at the Relva VII starbase where they would take their entrance exams. Tel was extremely hopeful that they would both pass and begin the preparatory program. If that went well, they would most likely both enroll in her class.

"If you two are going to be awake at this time of morning, shouldn't you be at least working instead of chatting about San Fransisco?" she asked them, startling them both out of their conversation.

They grinned excitedly at her, "It's like Christmas Commander," Freddie told her. "How can we sleep in when we know what's to come?"

"Have you at least made sure that everything is packed?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips and sounding very maternal.

"We just finished Commander," Remal answered.

"I might recommend that you contact Chief Oni to transport you luggage to the transporter room, he will be happy to store it there for you until we are to depart."

"We will," Freddie assured her. "We were just going to get some breakfast, do you want to come?"

"No, thank you Holmes. I'm afraid that I would bring a dark cloud over your otherwise cheerful morning."

They both chuckled at this, recognizing she was joking. They bid her goodbye and continued on their way to the lounge. She hoped they wouldn't leave moving their belongings too long.

She made her way to deck 16 only to find that main engineering was virtually empty. Even Geordi had not yet begun his shift. Tel passed several of the engineers from the graveyard shift and headed to her lab. There was little to do in there, but she wanted to be certain that it was in perfect condition. Though she doubted that the _Enterprise_ would receive a new cyberneticist immediately, she still wanted the lab in ship shape before someone new came aboard.

"Tel?"

She had only been in the lab for half an hour, backing up some of her files onto a PADD when a voice that was impossible not to recognize interrupted her. "Good morning Data," she looked up at him from her work.

"I trust you slept well?"

"Well enough," she replied with a smile and placed the PADD on the top of her console. She would have asked the same of him, but she had, as of yet, been unable to replicate the dream program that he had been endowed with in his previous life.

"I wished to be sure of your departure time, as I hope to wish you farewell," he explained his reason for coming to find her.

Her smile broadened. She had no doubt at all that he knew exactly what time she was leaving. "The E.T.A. of the _USS Nash _is 09 00 hours. I'm to depart half an hour after that."

"This is what I believed. Thank you for the conformation," he said inclining his head slightly. Having his query answered, Tel half expected him to leave. He did not, however. He hovered in the doorway, wearing the expression he did when he considered something that he found confusing.

Tel wondered what he was thinking. More than that, she wondered what emotions he was experiencing. "Is there something else I can help you with?"

"I am uncertain. I believe that I am saddened that you will be leaving so soon. Though I had known the time of your departure, your recent conformation has brought on this new emotion," he explained.

"You're sad I'm leaving? Why?"

"As you know, Tel, I will miss you and I have expressed this several times over the past twelve hours. Last night, after I escorted you back to your quarters, I began considering all the possibilities that you and I would never be able to explore together. Maddox's theory, for example. I believe I felt a sense of loss over these possibilities. Is it possible to feel loss of things one has never had the opportunity to experience?"

"Of course it is Data," she replied immediately. "I had hoped to test Maddox's theory with you as well. There were plenty of other things I wanted to do, like write up new programs for you. But these things aren't lost, you'll still be able to do them with Geordi."

He nodded his understanding, deciding not to divulge that there was one opportunity that he had wished to explore, but he would certainly not explore with Geordi. Data had considered confessing to Tel the romantic feelings he held towards her, but had decided against it. Had he not requested she remain on the ship? And she had declined. Perhaps to Tel, duty would always come above social interaction and a place at Starfleet was an excellent opportunity for her.

"I will meet you in the transporter room shortly before you leave to say goodbye," he told her, and with that, headed to the bridge.

* * *

The hours went by too quickly for Tel and after two more checks of her lab and three of her former quarters, she was ready to go to the transporter room. She met Freddie and Remal in the turbolift. The two youths were nearly out of their minds with excitement, it did indeed remind Tel of small children at Christmas.

"And you are certain you are leaving nothing behind?" Tel asked them.

"Freddie nearly left his identification, but we're sure. We triple and quadruple checked," Remal answered.

Tel nodded her approval as they arrived at the correct deck. The three of them walked into the transporter room to find Geordi, Data, Commander Madden and Captain Picard already there.

Tel had already said her goodbyes to her other friends, but her closest ones, Data and Geordi, had insisted in being there when she departed. She couldn't fault them for it, in fact, in a way, she was glad.

Tel, Freddie and Remal shook hands with Picard and Madden. The captain wished them luck in their future endeavors, and thanked them for their service.

Picard smiled at Tel and, it seemed to her, gave her hand an extra squeeze. "Again, thank you Commander for all you have done."

"It was my pleasure sir," she answered, slightly stunned. She then turned to Geordi and Data.

Wordlessly, Geordi enveloped her in a warm hug. She returned it tightly.

"You will come and visit me when you can, won't you?" she asked.

"Of course I will Tel, whenever I get the opportunity," Geordi replied.

Tel noted over Geordi's shoulder that the captain and Madden had not yet left. This caused slight discomfort for there was a real possibility that she would shed tears saying goodbye to her friends. It was all she could hope for at that moment that she would be able to keep her emotions in check. Though this seemed to be happening with less and less frequency.

Geordi released her from the hug, but held her by the shoulders for a moment, as though examining her. He smiled, "I'll miss you Tel." He gave her shoulders a final squeeze and let his hands drop to his sides.

She then turned to Data. He looked as though he was at a loss.

"I do not know what I can say that I have not already said, except; goodbye," he told her.

She smiled and shook her head, "Not goodbye. How about, see you later?" For there was no doubt in her mind that she would see him again, and hopefully by that time, she would no longer struggle with her feelings for him.

"Then I will see you later Tel," he extended a hand as though to shake.

Again she shook her head and swatted his hand away. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a fierce hug. With a moment's hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her body, tenderly. He would truly miss her embrace, but he would not forget the sensation of it, nor would he wish to.

"Now all that remains is for Miss Talider to arrive," said the captain after Tel and Data had released each other.

"Sir? Miss Talider?" Tel asked.

"Yes, she put in her application to the Academy at the same time as Mr. Holmes and Miss Remal and hers was also accepted. She is to leave with you as well," Picard informed her. "Mr. Data, Mr. LaForge, I am sorry, but I must ask you to return to your duties at this time."

"Yes sir," the replied in unison. Geordi gave Tel one last fleeting smile and Data inclined his head to her. She wondered when she would see them again, as she stepped onto the pad.

Almost immediately after they left, Karami Talider hurried in. She too shook hands with the captain and first officer and then mounted the transporter pad next to Tel. As the captain gave the coordinates to the transporter chief, Tel leaned towards Karami and said, "I'm sorry, you just missed saying goodbye to Data. It must be difficult, knowing you won't be seeing him for so long."

Karami turned to Tel with a surprised look; it was almost the most that Tel had ever said to her. "I should think it would me more difficult for you Commander. He is your friend after all," she replied with a smile.

"Yes, but aren't the two of you a…" she wasn't sure if she could say it, "a couple?"

Karami laughed lightly, "No, no, of course not. What gave you that notion?"

Tel's face went blank. Karami was not part of the equation? How could this be? Tel had heard Data speaking with Karami and she was certain that she hadn't misconceived Karami's meaning. Was it possible that Data had turned the beautiful woman down? Why? Karami was as sweet, kind and generous as she was beautiful. Was it possible that Tel had miscalculated? Perhaps she was not a variable in this tangled equation.

"P-permission to disembark Captain?" she asked.

"Permission granted Commander. Energize."

As she faded off the _Enterprise_ Tel couldn't help but wonder if she was making a mistake.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know this took for freakin' ever, but here it is! I promise to have the next couple chapters up much much quicker as MI comes to an end!_


	24. Surprise

_DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the _Enterprise, _or anything from the Star Trek universe for that matter. They belong to Paramount. I do, however, own a number of characters that will appear in this story. In this chapter I own: K'Tel Jones and Admiral Leigh Jessup. Please do not use them without my permission.

* * *

Commander K'Tel Jones strode across the grounds of the Earth Starfleet Academy campus. Though the sky was clear and the sun blazed, the air was brisk and cold. Winter was not yet over. Tel's small flat was located just off campus and the walk to the engineering building was a short one. Although she could have simply beamed over, she enjoyed the ten minutes or so of solitude that the walk provided her with. She liked having the opportunity to mull things over without the chance that she would be interrupted by a student or a colleague. Still, Tel walked quickly to keep herself warm enough.

Tel's cybernetics class was not due to start for another hour, but she liked to arrive early. Frequently, some of her students would come by before class to ask her to clarify something they had read or some part of the assignment they were all working on. It was her duty to be where the students could find her.

It had been nearly six months since Tel had last seen the _Enterprise_ and her crew. She wrote to her friends frequently, though, as Data had said, it was not quite satisfactory. She missed them, especially Geordi and Data. She had not been entirely reclusive since her arrival. Tel had found a friend in Admiral Leigh Jessup, who had recently taken over the Robotics course. The two worked fairly closely together and often lectured in each other's courses.

Admiral Jessup was humorous, but hard working and exceedingly intelligent. Sometimes she reminded Tel of her friend, Tiana, whom Tel hadn't seen since Tiana had visited the _Enterprise. _But Tel wrote to her as well.

The door to the engineering building was within sight, but Tel resisted the urge to run towards the warmth that was promised inside. Instead, she buried her face into the scarf wrapped around her neck, covering her mouth and nose. This provided some relief from the stinging cold, but Tel picked up her pace slightly.

"Tel?"

The voice stopped her in her tracks. Slowly, she turned around to see Data walking towards her, impervious to the cold. Her eyes stung, but she didn't blink, the vision was sure to vanish at any moment and Tel wanted to see what would happen when it did. The apparition of Data continued to walk towards her until he stood directly in front of her, looking as solid to Tel's eyes as ever. Tel noticed that he had a shadow. To her knowledge, mirages were not known to have shadows. That left two explanations. The first was that Tel was dreaming. Perhaps she was still asleep. It seemed distinctly unlikely; the cold caused her lips to hurt. The second was that Data was truly here, standing in front of her, looking her in the eye, waiting for her to say something.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

He tilted his head, looking somewhat perplexed. "I am here to give a lecture to Admiral Jessup's Robotics 101 class," he replied. "According to my latest correspondence with her, she had told you this fact, as well as the date of my arrival."

"No. No she didn't," Tel heard her own voice raise approximately half an octave in pitch. It made her sound panicky. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I had believed that Admiral Jessup had conveyed the message and that there was no need for me to remind you. I have never known you to forget such things."

A mirthless chuckle escaped Tel's chapped and stinging lips. She didn't know what to say. She'd longed to see him. Ever since she'd left the _Enterprise _it had been hard not being able to see him on a daily basis. There were times that missing him had caused her heart to throb painfully and her emotions threatened to flow over her boundaries. But she'd gotten used to it. After six months, the ache had become less intense and only a few things caused the memory of him to fall into sharp relief. And here he was. Not just a memory, but real. It was too much.

"I'm sorry, Data I have to go. I have a class soon."

"Certainly Tel. I would like to see you this evening, if I may?"

"Yes, of course," she said, only half aware of what she was agreeing too. She turned on her heel and hurried as quickly as she dared towards the door of the engineering building. But she did not head immediately to her small room. Instead she continued on to Admiral Jessup's office. She rang for admittance.

"Come in," came Leigh's gentle voice.

Tel nearly threw herself over the threshold. Her cheeks were ablaze with colour. "Why didn't you tell me that you'd invited Data here?"

Leigh looked up at Tel from her desk. The expression on her face said it all. She'd never seen Tel so worked up and so emotional. "But Tel, I did."

"I just spoke to him on the lawn. I did not anticipate that he was going to be here."

"Tel, we talked about this almost two weeks ago," the corner of Leigh's eyes crinkled in amusement. "I came to see you in your classroom and you were grading assignments. You seemed distracted, but I've never known something like this to slide past your notice"

Tel was about to retort when the memory began to come back to her. She'd been sitting alone, trying to get the last of the previous day's assignements graded. She hadn't done it earlier because several of her students had requested recommendations from her and she'd been up late doing that. She remembered Leigh coming in and Tel was so focused on the assignment in front of her and the fact that she only had another half hour to finish before her class started. But the information that Leigh had relayed to her had not stuck and she assumed it was about coming into Tel's class to give a lecture at some point in the future. It seemed she was sorely mistaken.

"Leigh, I am sorry. I suppose I had been flustered and it simply slipped my mind," Tel said, she felt dazed.

"I can see that," she paused and folded her hands on her desk. "Is something wrong Tel?"

"No. I appreciate your concern, though it is unwarranted. I must continue on to my classroom. Thank you for your help, Admiral," Tel left Leigh's office and moved dazedly through the corridor, seeming to find her class only through muscle memory. The room was empty and Tel sat at the desk at the front of the room. She removed her scarf and coat and hung them carelessly over the back of the chair.

Tel felt as though she was on autopilot throughout the day. She went through the motions of day to day life and, thankfully, no one seemed to notice her discomfiture. Her mind, however, drifted again and again to the prospect of meeting with Data that evening. It had occurred to her that they had not set a meeting place, likely because she'd left in such a hurry. She did not dwell on this particular aspect, for she knew that Data would seek her out. Perhaps he would even be waiting for her.

During her hour long break in the middle of the day, she was unable to eat. She wondered what Data would say if he knew.

"It is imperative that humans consume nutrients to keep their energy reserves well supplied."

The words rang in her head as clearly as if he'd spoken them yesterday and Tel could help but smile to herself.

As the day finally came to an end, Tel lingered in her classroom, tidying up. She wiped her holo-board, but stored all she'd written throughout the day on a PADD, which was then locked securely in her filing drawer. She wrapped her scarf back around her neck and pulled on the thin, but warm coat that she'd worn that morning. She left the room and keyed in her faculty code, locking the door. As she turned to leave, she found Data standing on the opposite the corridor, waiting patiently.

His being there startled Tel somewhat, despite that she'd anticipated that he might wait for her.

"Hello Tel."

"Hello Data."

"Would you walk with me?"

Tel nodded, though she did not much like the cold.

Together they left the building and walked across the lawn to a foot path that meandered through a garden which, despite the season and weather, was in full bloom. The two walked in silence for a few moments. To an outsider, it would seem that they were simply enjoying the scenery, though in reality, their minds were racing.

"May I ask you a question Tel?"

Tel nodded, noting that Data did not qualify that he meant a second question after the one he had just asked, as he once had.

"I wish to know, why did you elect to leave the _Enterprise_?"

She hesitated. This was her chance to be honest with him and accept the consequences, be they good or bad. "It was an opportunity that would not be offered to many in my position. It was an honour to be selected for this post."

This, of course, was not really a reason. Data nodded thoughtfully, however and stopped in his tracks. Tel stopped as well and turned to face him inquiringly.

"This was the only reason?" he asked.

Despite the fact that Data, technically, had no sense of instinct, Tel had always felt that he was strangely intuitive. As he stared her down, she had an inkling that he knew what she was thinking.

"Why are you asking?" she avoided the real question.

"I have been in casual contact with Tiana over the past six months." Data began. Tel felt as though the bottom had dropped out of her stomach. Surely Tiana wouldn't have revealed her secret?

"Initially, I had been concerned about your behaviour during Captain Riker's party. Tiana would not reveal to me its cause."

Tel supressed a sigh of relief.

"However, after some time, she seemed to suggest that the job opportunity was not the only reason that you had left the _Enterprise._ Is this true Tel?"

What could she tell him that wasn't a bold-faced lie? As she looked up into his calm, slightly curious expression, she felt her resolve begin to weaken. She nodded.

"Was this reason…" Data paused, "personal?"

Again, Tel nodded mechanically.

"Am I part of the reason?"

Another nod.

"Tel? Have you decided that you dislike me? Did you leave because you wished to discontinue our friendship?"

"What? Data, no. Not at all!" The very notion astounded her. "That's the opposite of the reason that I left."

"The opposite? Please explain."

Tel realised she'd said too much. "I must go…"

"Please tell me."

She tried to back away, to make a run for it, but Data took her hand in his. She couldn't look at him. "I can't. It's too… embarrassing."

"Tel, I am your friend. You may tell me anything and I promise that I will never laugh at you."

Tel met Data's eyes. He had never lied to her before. She tried to speak, but the words got caught in her throat. She swallowed and began again.

"Data, I left because I thought that you were involved with… Ensign Talider."

Silence seemed to ring between them. Tel expected Data to release her hand and leave, but he did not.

Data spoke first. "Do you know what I feel when I look at Karami Talider?"

Tel found that her voice seemed to have left her yet again. She shook her head.

"Nothing. I find her a capable officer, intelligent and hard-working as well as a convincing actress, but her presence has neither caused me joy nor distress."

Tel, of course, knew that Karami and Data had never been a couple, having found this out from Karami herself on the day they all departed.

"When I see you Tel," Data continued, "I feel happiness and affection. You have evoked emotional responses in me that I have never before felt. I find myself anticipating your presence and consciously wondering what task you might be performing when I am not around you."

"What are you saying Data?"

"I am saying that throughout our friendship, I have discovered that I have romantic feelings for you. I am uncertain whether my feelings for you could truly be considered love, but I am certain that if I am to fall in love, it would be with no one else, but you."

With that, Data leaned down slightly and kissed her. She was taken by surprise, but that was rapidly replaced with a new emotion. Warmth flooded from the top of her head to the tips of her fingers and toes. The cold winter seemed nothing now. Tel kissed him back.


	25. Epilogue

_DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the _Enterprise, _or anything from the Star Trek universe for that matter. They belong to Paramount. I do, however, own a number of characters that will appear in this story. In this chapter I own: K'Tel Jones, Harmona Ritlan and Tolak. Tiana Delatornes belongs to a very good friend of mine. Please do not use them without my permission.

* * *

"Are you certain this garment fits correctly?" Tel asked as she drew the zipper of the dress up her back.

Tiana grinned at Tel in the mirror. She brushed out her long black hair and tossed it over her shoulder, "It couldn't fit better if I'd made it myself."

Tel raised a questioning eyebrow, "I was under the impression that you had."

A chuckle, "Nothing gets past you, does it Tel?"

Tel chose not to answer. Instead she examined herself in the full-length mirror before her. The dress fell all the way to the floor and covered Tel's feet. She'd had very little say in what she would be dressed in, for, as Tiana had told her, she knew almost nothing about weddings. Her only experience came from Harmona Ritlan's wedding over the summer, where she'd been a guest. Tel was only glad that she was not left to arrange any of this wedding's vital components on her own. Tiana had always been there with her.

She reached up and slid a hand through her hair.

"Stop that, I just got your hair perfect. Don't go messing it up with your nervous habits," Tiana said sharply, though it was coupled with a large smile.

"I am not nervous."

"Tel, today is not the day to go all Vulcan on me," Tiana turned away from her own mirror to face Tel. "It's a happy day, remember?"

Tel exhaled and nodded.

"Besides, what do you have to be nervous about?"

Again, she chose not to answer. She turned away from the mirror and settled herself gently into a chair and watched Tiana fix her own hair. Tel admitted to herself that she was envious of Tiana. Tiana was never nervous. Not even today. Tiana always seemed to dive into life head on, no matter what. It was reckless. Tel wished she could be a little reckless.

Although the ceremony was to be a simple one, it had taken a surprising amount of time amount of time to prepare. Given her lack of knowledge on the subject of weddings, Tel had been startled by all the choices and decisions. The venue was an obvious one, though it had taken much manoeuvring and pulling of strings to secure a vineyard in Napa as the place of the ceremony. Then there were decorations, floral and otherwise. Food, catering, cake, guest lists, seating arrangements… it was all rather mind-boggling.

But the day had finally come and so far, it had gone off without a hitch. The ceremony would be a simple one, followed by photographic captures of the wedding party and then on to the reception.

Tel thought about her part in all this. It could not have been simpler really and yet, if she was honest with herself, she was nervous. She couldn't precisely pinpoint why. Perhaps she was worried about tripping on her way down the aisle. That would indeed be humiliating, but that didn't seem to be it. Whatever it was, the slight, nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach would not dissipate.

"Well Tel," Tiana said, drawing Tel out of her thoughts, "its time.

The bride picked up her bouquet and the bridesmaid hers and together they walked to the beginning of the aisle. The music began and Tel began to make her way towards Captain Picard, who would officiate over the ceremony.

Tel's eyes fell on the man she loved. He looked handsome as ever in his formal uniform and she couldn't help but smile. Data caught her eye and returned a smile of his own and Tel's nervousness seemed to evaporate.

As Tel reached the end of the aisle, she smiled at Captain Picard and stepped to the left to make way for the bride, Tiana. She almost seemed to float down the aisle, in her long white dress, like some sort of green hued angel.

The ceremony was Terran based in its traditions. There would be a second on Vulcan, where Tolak's family dwelled. The couple gave each other their vows and the ceremony ended with a kiss and applause from the gathered guests. Tel could not help but to grin widely at her friend. It was, indeed, a happy occasion.

* * *

Later, Tel stood outside the doors or the hall where the reception was taking place. Most of the guests were dancing. She stared at the darkening sky, allowing her mind to empty. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she looked to see Data standing beside her.

"Hello Data."

"Hello Tel."

They stood in gentle silence for a few moments, watching the lights of shuttle crafts darting across the sky. Tel could see the starbase where the _Enterprise_ currently docked, orbiting slowly.

"Tel, have I mentioned to you how beautiful I think you look this evening?" Data asked

Tel smiled, "You know you have. Twice"

"And it continues to be true."

It was when Tel shivered that Data insisted that they return to the festivities inside. The sat together at an empty table, his hand over hers on the table top and they watched the couples dance. Tel couldn't take her eyes off of Tiana and Tolak as they swayed across the floor, seemingly never to tire. They, it seemed, could not take their eyes off each other and Tel couldn't blame them.

It had come as a shock to many when Tolak had proposed marriage to Tiana. Tel had half expected Tiana to refuse, for it seemed her nature, but she'd been proven wrong. Tiana truly loved Tolak and, though he would deny his emotions, Tel knew that Tolak loved Tiana in return.

"Look at us," Tiana had said, in a joking manner, shortly after first becoming engaged. "Both of us mad about men who can't love us back."

Tel had disagreed. "Perhaps it isn't love in the human sense, or in the way you and I feel it, but its love, one way or the other."

And for once, Tiana had no reply.

* * *

_Authors Note: The end! Thank you to anyone who's read this and thanks for being so patient. Your reviews have made my days brighter._


	26. Chapter 26

Mkay, so I gave this its own chapter because its important... okay well its not life or death, but I digress.

So most of you are probably thinking "What the hell? I thought you were writing a sequel?" Well I still mean too. It might take some time as I've just gone back to school finally (whoa! Becoming a veterinary assistant if you wanted to know) but first I need some opinions!

This next story takes place in the not too distant future of Mildly Illogical (as in 1-3 years in the future) and what I'd like to know is if you would prefer Tel and Data are already married? Or is their wedding something you'd like to see in the story?

If you have an opinion, please comment on this chapter with your thoughts. OR! If you have some alternate thoughts, please share! Thanks kids! And in return, I shall tell you the title of the sequel!

Memory Files


	27. Chapter 27

Hello! Just in case you're not constantly checking , thought I'd let you know that the first chapter of the sequel to M.I. is up and readable! Hope you'll like it, I did it just for you. Yes you.

Love, Skathi


End file.
